Darker Desires
by MelissaSueD
Summary: This story DOES NOT follow the series but does take characters and plot ideas from all of the books. Eric/Sookie and other pairings in the future. Rated M for violence, language, and sexually explicit material in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The room was beating heavily with the sound of bass; bodies swaying in time to the music. He could smell the wafting aroma of sexual arousal and alcohol soaked blood. Observing this all from his throne that was set above the dance floor on a dais, Eric was sifting through what the crowd had to offer for his evening meal. He was sick of the stale metallic taste of True Blood and he had already had two of those earlier in the evening - one when he woke up and one before he conducted business with a human. It's never good to try to see reason with a hungry vampire when he is staring at the pulse beneath your skin. Eric wasn't in the mood for the drunken blood of a human either.

His patience was wearing thin. With his fingers still steepled in front of his face, Eric barely flickered his eyes towards Pam, who was standing near the bar, and she was instantly at his side.

"Yes master?" She said with a slight bow to her head. Normally Pam wouldn't show such formality with Eric, but they were in public and she would play every inch her subservient role to him.

"Can you find me at least one decent meal amongst all of *this*" He gestured towards the crowd. All of the fang-bangers who had approached him that evening had been less than desirable and he was still having no luck with the crowd. It was only midnight though, perhaps his luck would change.

"Things are looking pretty grim in that department. The ones that would be decent are too drunk and the ones that are slightly sober I wouldn't touch with a newborn's fangs." Pam said dryly with an arched eyebrow. Eric simply nodded and gestured for her to leave him.

He sat there contemplating his situation. He could just leave the bar and glamour someone on the street. Eric didn't necessarily want to leave his post. He enjoyed the attention he received as he sat up on his throne watching human after human fawn over him. It made him happy to see them understanding and knowing their place in the hierarchy. Fang-bangers were tiresome after a while, even if they could always be counted on for a meal. Gods only knew who and what else they gave their bodies and blood too. It's a good thing vampires can't contract disease. Eric's broody and contemplative mood was shattered when he caught a whiff of a delightful scent that made all of his senses began to whirl.

Something part fae had just stepped into the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not have any rights to these characters, they are owned by Charlaine Harris. I am merely playing with them in a different context. **

**Sorry for the short first chapter. Chapters will switch between Eric POV and Sookie POV and possibly other Characters POV as the story progresses. **

Sookie was nervous as she stood in line to Fangtasia with her best friend Tara. They had decided on a whim to come down to Shreveport to see what all of the fuss was about. They both had seen their fair share of vampires around Bon Temps, considering one lived across the graveyard from Sookie, but they never thought they would be going to a real vampire bar. Both Sookie and Tara had dressed up in what they though to be vampire bar appropriate clothing: all black, tight fitting, and of course high heels that could break an ankle. Sookie had settled on a tight black spaghetti strap dress that came a few inches above her knee and showed off a little cleavage. Tara let her borrow a pair of fire engine red "come fuck me" heels to give the outfit a little pizzazz. Her nails and lipstick also matched her shoes. Tara was wearing a black corset that showed off her ample chest and a short black mini-skirt. She was wearing leather knee-high boots with her outfit. They were both dressed to kill and wouldn't be caught dead anywhere other than a vampire bar in those outfits.

They had waited in line for about five minutes when the door guy noticed them standing near the back of the line. He waved them over to him with a smile on his face. It wasn't until they were close to him that they realized that smile contained a little bit of fang too. "What are some fine ladies such as yourselves doing waiting in line? You should have come right up to the door. Let me just see your IDs and you can go right in and have a good time." He had a slight cockney British accent that probably had worn away with time. He glanced over their IDs and let them through the velvet rope.

As soon as the doors opened Sookie and Tara were hit with a wall of sound. The music was so loud Sookie didn't even hear Tara when Tara had tried to speak to her. Tara pinched her arm and pulled Sookie's ear down towards her mouth "Let's go get a drink and then circle around to get a good look at the place." Sookie emphatically agreed.

They skirted around the packed dance floor to the not so packed bar. It seemed like everyone was in more of a dancing mood right now than a drinking mood and that suited Sookie just fine, she wouldn't have to worry about fighting someone for the bartender's attention. Sookie and Tara finally made it to the bar and luckily there were two open stools, so they sat down. Tara ordered a bottle of bud light and Sookie ordered a double gin and tonic. She felt the need to start out big since she was still a little nervous about being in such a loud bar in close proximity with vampires.

Granted she had been around Bill and a few of his vampire friends once or twice but she had always felt somewhat safe because those occasions had taken place either at her house, his house (which was across the way from her house), or at her grandmother's meeting for the Descendents of the Glorious Dead. Bill was pleasant enough to come and speak a few times a month to the group about living through the Civil War. Bill could be the poster child for a well behaved vampire. But Sookie knew not all vampires would be like this and that was why she was nervous and on her guard. She had heard stories about how violent and bloodthirsty a vampire could get, especially during the strange sexual practices they seemed to enjoy. Then again those could all just be rumors her brother Jason wanted to tell her to scare her away from Bill. Her brother was always trying to protect her from men. Not that Bill was a potential suitor, her brother just wanted to keep Sookie away from all men. She wished she would do the same to him when it came to women. Jason wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to dating.

Sookie reached into her purse to pull out her debit card so she could start a tab for her and Tara. It seemed fair to pay for Tara's drinks since it was Tara's car they brought down here to Shreveport and gas prices were ridiculous. As soon as she put her card down on the bar the bartender handed the card back to her and said "All your drinks tonight are on the house."

Sookie sputtered and just looked at him with an incredulous expression on her face. "What do you mean on the house?"

"Eric informed me you and your companion are to drink for free tonight. So everything is on the house." He stated simply giving her a funny look as if she should have known her drinks would be complimentary on her first trip to Fangtasia.

Sookie couldn't let the subject drop. She was too stubborn and too proud. "I don't know who this Eric is but we've never been here before and don't know anyone here. I think I may have been mistaken for somebody else. Please let me pay." Tara tried to quiet her down but to no avail.

"I can't let you do that." Said a voice that sounded like ice cubes running down her back. Sookie slowly turned around to see a towering vampire standing right behind her. He had shoulder length honey-blonde hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing just a simple black tank top and black jeans with flip flops. Every single visible muscle of his body was rigid and cut and the ones hidden by his clothing were standing out against the fabric. Sookie felt all of the air leave her lungs and the moisture retreat from her mouth. She felt like her tongue would be permanently stuck to the roof. He spoke again, giving her time to pull herself back together. "I'm Eric. It would be my absolute pleasure to provide you with any accommodation you might need this evening." He had elongated the words 'pleasure' and 'any' to put emphasis on them.

Sookie managed to find her voice, albeit shakily. "Thank you so much Mr. uh… Eric. I, I mean we, really appreciate it. Is this your bar?"

"It's one of my bars. I thank you for gracing it with your presence tonight. I hope you enjoy your night." Eric inclined his head to Sookie and then to Tara and walked away towards the back of Fangtasia and then disappeared from sight.

Tara started to laugh. "Holy shit. Aren't you glad we came here now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far! I look forward to enhancing the story and letting it grow right along with you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the length I would like most of them to be.**

**I do not have any rights to these characters. I'm merely playing around with the wonderful things Charlaine Harris has given us. **

The instant the smell had hit his nose Eric knew his night had just gotten interesting. Before he was bored and in a borderline foul mood. Now, he was downright giddy. What would a part fae be doing wandering into a vampire bar? Perhaps she wasn't aware of the subtleties of her blood and what it did to his kind. But Eric, oh he was well aware. Unconsciously he began running his hands down his legs just thinking about the last time he had been able to taste fae blood. It had been a few centuries ago but the memory was still fresh and very sweet in his mind. Like most occurrences with the fae, the delicious creature didn't survive the encounter but managed to last for a few days to the delight of Eric. He was caught up reminiscing as he scanned the crowd trying to put the human face to the smell. As soon as he saw the body the scent was attached to, Eric let loose a fanged grin and thought to himself, _Oh yes, things just became VERY interesting. _

He saw the girl winding her way to the bar with a friend. She was dressed in a way that didn't hide a single curve of her body. This girl was no fang-banger. He couldn't see any bite marks from where he was sitting. He could, however, see a vampire or two try to influence her with their glamour on her way to the bar. Surprisingly she didn't react but continued on her way to her final destination. This intrigued Eric. He knew well of fae powers but even they at times fell victim to the glamour of his kind… and this girl was only slightly fae. It was only Eric's keen sense of smell and his millennia of existence that gave him the ability to detect such slight hints in peoples' blood. It's kind of like a wine connoisseur. The older you get, the more experienced you are at noticing how something will taste by its bouquet and aroma.

Eric watched as she sat down with her friend and ordered a drink from the bartender. He silently commanded his lackey to look up at him and sent him a silent message; _Make sure that woman and her companion are taken care of this evening. Anything they want and desire is on the house. Notify me if need be. I will be watching. _The bartender nodded his head in acquiescence to Eric's order without question or hesitation. That made him smile. He liked it when his minions behaved and did what they were told. Granted the bartender was newly created and needed to be reigned in from time to time, overall he was pretty subservient and deadly powerful. Eric had always been very pragmatic when it came to turning people; only changing those that would be an assent in maintaining his life, lifestyle, and politics.

He continued to study the woman and her companion and attempted to listen in on their conversation. They both were intent on glancing around and enjoying their drinks at the moment and didn't really have much to say to one another. He watched as the girl reached into her purse to undoubtedly pay for the drinks that her and her companion were enjoying and Eric watched with a smirk on his face as the bartender basically told her to keep her money. The woman looked shocked and confused and Eric decided to get up and introduce himself to her. It was the least he could do. It was a way to bridge the line of communication with her so that maybe later tonight he could have her alone and it wouldn't take too much convincing. She just might be the type that can't be glamoured and he would have to pull out all of the charm to snare her in. He was a predator and she was his prey. They were designed that way.

Eric moved quietly at vampire speed to stand right behind the woman as she was saying "Please let me pay." He could smell her sweet blood even better in close proximity to her. He also noticed a few other things about her. Her breathe smelled like fresh mint and her skin had a shine to it that only someone who spent a lot of time in the sun would have. Her hair was the exact same color as his. She was a good deal shorter than Eric, but most people were, with him standing close to 6'5" barefoot. She had a nervous excitement about her, like she didn't often receive gifts. He took a quick inhale of her scent one more time before he spoke. On that pull of air he also noticed the girl was also a virgin. This just made him want to leer but instead he said "I can't let you do that," in reference to her attempt to pay.

If he never saw this woman again he would replay over and over the way she took in his body from toe to head, finally coming to rest on his face, directly meeting his eyes. It was a total eye fuck to say the least. Eric felt himself grow hard wondering what thoughts would be going through her virgin mind as she took in his magnificent form standing before her. He also wondered what she would think the first time she ever saw him without all of the clothes on. He could barely concentrate on speaking to her through the haze of lust that had gripped him. Eric introduced himself and subtly offered his body and his 'service' to her. He highly doubted she got the innuendo but it still made him grin. She thanked him and he wished her a good evening and walked away.

There wasn't anymore he would do for now. He had to leave her wanting more. Eric could hear her heart beating rapidly and her breath coming out in irregular spurts. He knew he had affected her. He had every right to be cocky. There weren't many that could claim women the way Eric could. He had amassed himself quite a bit of a reputation amongst the vamps. Even though vampire/vampire relations weren't very common, many female vampires still sought out Eric and his talents. He had an ever expanding…ego. He had been bored the past century so it was about time he had a little fun. A game of cat and mouse sounded like just the ticket.

_And what a delectable little mouse she is._

Eric walked all the way to the back of the bar and out the service doors towards his office. He would let the woman wonder where he went to. He didn't want to be in her sight. He mentally signaled for Pam to join him and when he got into his office she was close behind him. He asked her to close the door and she complied.

"Well, well, well Northman…I see you've found yourself a little toy." Pam only called Eric by his 'last name' when she was in a jovial mood and knew Eric would be in the same kind of mood.

Eric chuckled as he headed towards the leather couch and sunk down upon it. He closed his eyes and rested there for a moment. "She's not my play thing quite yet, but who's to say by the end of the night."

"What are you doing back here then? Shouldn't you be seducing her, or at least glamouring her?" Pam leaned against the edge of his desk.

"I think she might be immune to glamour. I watched two other vampires try to influence her on her way in the door. And I'm considering which tactics I want to use to take full advantage of her. I came back here to think. Do you have any suggestions?" He opened one eye and looked at her.

Pam shrugged her shoulders. "I always go with glamour. I hate sticky human emotions. I don't have time for them."

"Please leave me to my thoughts." Pam left at Eric's dismissal without another word. He continued to lay there thinking about his plan of action. He wasn't sure how much time had elapsed when he heard a commotion in the hallway outside of his office. Eric ignored it. The noises were coming closer and closer and he could distinguish Pam's voice saying "Don't worry about it we'll get you fixed right up. And we kicked that imbecile out. My master will take care of everything." He also heard unintelligible protests from another voice that sounded vaguely familiar. There were two knocks on his door and Eric called out "Enter" without moving from where he was lying.

Pam entered the room with the part fae woman who looked distressed and was attempting to hold together her dress. He arched a questioning eyebrow towards Pam and she silently communicated _"I solved your problem." _But said out loud – "Some drunken moron tripped into this girl and instead of bracing his hands on something stable when he fell, he grabbed her dress; it's ruined and she needs a change of clothes so she can continue her night with a little bit of dignity." Pam bowed out of the room.

The woman looked a little frightened to be holding up the tatters of her dress alone in a room with him. He sat up on the couch and gave her a reassuring smile and said, "We'll find you something to wear. I keep spare clothes here in my office. We can fashion a dress out of one of my shirts. It should be long enough." Eric looked her up and down, not in a sexual way this time but in a measuring way to gauge how far down his shirts would actually come. "By the way, I didn't catch your name out in the bar… Miss…?"

She gave him a weak smile, "Thank you for your help. I wouldn't have been able to walk without this falling apart if it weren't for Pam picking me up and moving me most of the way. Oh my name is Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the solid reviews so far. Sorry for the lack of update… I've been having a fight with my plot deciding which direction it is going to go. I think the choice I made is going to be one that will shock the pants off of all of you in later chapters :)**

**I do not have any rights to these characters. I'm merely playing around with the wonderful things Charlaine Harris has given us. **

As soon as Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Scrumptious walked away Sookie took another large drink of her gin and tonic. Tara was looking at her over her beer bottle giving her a "mhm" sounding noise and a nod of her head. Sookie was definitely glad she got roped into coming out to Fangtasia. She had been wary of making her way down to Shreveport to experience the vampire bar but Tara had been so insistent. It all stemmed from a conversation they had one night at her Grandma's house over girlie movies and mani-pedi's when both of them happened to have the night off at Merlotte's.

In the middle of their girl's night Bill had shown up unexpectedly to speak to her grandmother about land deeds and surveying. He had politely conversed with both Sookie and Tara but after he took care of the business he came over for he left, back across the cemetery, to his house. After he had left Tara had commented that Bill sure was a peculiar vampire. Her grandmother pretty much agreed stating that of all the things they had heard about the vampire community, Bill didn't fit the description at all. None of the friends he had that were introduced to Sookie really fit the mold either. Tara (and Sookie) was beginning to wonder if the vampire community wasn't merely just a bunch of smoke and mirrors when it came to their outlandish behavior. Maybe it was all rumors to keep the humans away and protect their species?

Tara thought it would be wise, and would make a GREAT girls night, if they investigated for themselves other vampires. Everyone in the great state of Louisiana had heard of Fangtasia. It was the premiere vampire bar in all of the deep south, even touted to be better than some of the bars in New Orleans. It catered to the human as well as the vampire communities. Sookie suspected there were other things in the bar, mythical things like the vampires, just by the type of brain wave she managed to get off of them. Sookie was somewhat of a telepath. It wasn't exactly words she gleaned from people's minds… but rather emotions and images. Vampires' thoughts were hazy and in the case of Bill and their friends, constantly on alert and hungry. Here in Fangtasia she noticed the sexual tension in the feelings was stronger than the hunger feelings in some cases. She would have to make a mental note of that.

Sookie was lost in thought thinking about all of the things she had just assimilated in a matter of being there for a couple of minutes when she vaguely heard Tara trying to get her attention. "Hello? Earth to Sookie?" She was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, the drink must be really hitting me. I zoned out for a second. What were you saying?" Sookie looked a little sheepish.

Tara laughed and repeated what she had been trying to tell Sookie earlier, "I was saying Sir Gorgeous sure isn't like Bill, now is he?"

Sookie shook her head and responded with a simple, "No, no he is definitely no Bill."

In her brief interaction with Eric, Sookie was already more intrigued than she had ever been about another person. She couldn't get a clear read off of his emotions or mental images… but once again vampires were always hazy. She had wondered if the older a vampire was, the more the mental signature disappeared? If that were the case, Eric had to be the oldest thing in the bar. When he had come up behind her to introduce himself it seemed as if he had taken up all the room (and oxygen) in the place. It left Sookie a little dizzy in his presence. It was kind of him to put all of their drinks on the house tab but she wasn't quite sure if it was really kindness or some type of ploy or deviously motivated plan. You could never be certain when a guy is trying to pick up your tab. Or if a guy is buying you gifts in general and they're not your significant other. What did Eric expect of her? Of them? She wasn't sure his interest was in Tara because his attention earlier was rapt on her. Sookie wondered where he had gone.

"What do you think of the place so far?" Tara asked, finishing her beer and signaling for another one.

"It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be. I've never been to a place this big!" Sookie said laughing. She didn't really get out much, especially not to crowded places. Sometimes she had trouble blocking people's mental signatures and it was just too overwhelming.

"But you're doing fine, right girl?" Tara gave her a concerned look. If it were anyone other than her best friend the look would have made her a little peeved. She didn't like people always looking out for her, or worrying about "poor Sookie".

"Yeah I'm doing great. But you know what I need?" Sookie said with a huge smile on her face.

It was like Tara read her mind because she stood up and said "Let's go get our groove on sister!" They headed out towards the crowded dance floor and instantly found a nice little spot where they could shake and shimmy. They were definitely the envy of the crowd, both human and vampire. Sookie could see a few fangs running out in her periphery. She didn't know whether to be spooked by the fact that her dancing around in a tight black dress was turning on a room full of vampires or kind of excited that she held that kind of power. She knew Fangtasia had a no biting policy so she would at least be a little bit safe.

Sookie had really started enjoying herself and was throwing out some moves she hadn't used since her high school dances when suddenly a body flung into her with a lot of force. Unfortunately that body had hands that tried to brace themselves when it fell into her and instead of grabbing her shoulders or something else, it had grabbed the front of her dress and effectively ripped it to shreds as he continued his tumble to the floor. Sookie stood there numbly as her dress started falling to pieces on the floor. Everyone had turned to look at her and she was so shocked she could not move. Luckily Tara was able to move and start covering her up a bit. And soon a female vampire was at her side helping also.

"Well, well, well… what happened here my little morsel? Let's get you put back together. I'm Pam by the way." The vampire named Pam gave her a little nod. Sookie was beat red and couldn't open her mouth.

"Let's just get her out of here, everyone is staring at her. I don't know how we're going to get her to the car without showing more of her." Tara said to Pam.

"Oh leaving right now won't be necessary. My master has a change of clothes in his office that she could borrow. He would be disheartened to learn this young ladies night was ruined by a drunken oaf. And speaking of drunken oaf…" Pam spun around and aimed a kick at the guy on the ground. "Someone get this trash out of my master's bar." Pam started lifting Sookie up and Tara and Sookie both began to protest. Pam quieted them. "I can get her to my master's office without anyone seeing her very enticing little body."

Tara began following Pam towards the back as Pam practically carried Sookie towards the office. Sookie kept mumbling that she was fine and that she could walk herself and that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Pam was smirking the entire way. Outside of the office Pam had dismissed Tara and left her in the capable hands of Harry, who had been working the door earlier and was eager to spend some time with Tara. Pam knocked on the door, told Eric what happened and then left Sookie alone with the intimidating bar owner. Sookie had realized she hadn't properly introduced herself before when he asked for her name. She figured it was only polite since she knew his. She stood there looking at him, very aware that only tatters of fabric shielded her nudity from his eyes.

It was silent for a moment and she looked around his office. There wasn't much to it: a desk, a chair behind the desk, a computer, a leather couch, a TV, an armoire, and a filing cabinet. This man was a minimalist. She felt small in his presence even though he was presently sitting on the couch and she was standing. That dynamic quickly changed as she heard the sound of him sliding off of the leather and Sookie looked at him to see him rising to his full height. She didn't realize how tall he was when she had been sitting on the high bar stool earlier. She felt so much smaller in comparison. Instead of moving towards her, Eric walked away towards the armoire and pulled it open. He started sifting through the clothing items he had inside.

"I would offer you a pair of my pants but I fear they would be troublesome to keep around your waist. We'd also have to roll them up several times so you wouldn't trip over the bottoms." Eric said this without turning around. It was as if he was respecting her and giving her a little bit of privacy in her embarrassing state. _How very human of him. _She thought. Maybe he was more like Bill than she previously gave him credit for. Granted the physical differences were evident but so far, personality wise… vampires weren't scoring to high on the dark and scary meter.

Sookie had lost herself in thought yet again and didn't realize Eric was standing directly in front of her holding up two shirts. She gave herself a mental shake reminding herself not to let her guard down. He peered at her with a quizzical look on his face but ended up only asking a simple question, "Would you prefer a dress shirt and we can cinch a belt around it to make it a little more fashionable? Or would you prefer one of my t-shirts and we can tie up the bottom to make sure it's not hanging open and loose?"

"I'm a simple gal; I'll just go with the t-shirt." She said holding out her hand, expecting Eric to hand over the shirt and walk out of the room so that she could put it on in privacy. He did not hand her the shirt but stepped closer to her, bridging the small gap that was between them. He was close enough that she could smell his cologne and feel the cool temperature rolling of his body. Sookie couldn't look in his eyes but phrased her question again. "Um, can I have the shirt?"

"Did you not hear my questions properly just a moment ago? I thought I mentioned "we"? This is going to be a joint effort."

_Don't kill me for the cliff hanger! But I'm in a writing mood and you might have another chapter in an hour, no guarantees though. _


	5. Chapter 5

Eric could almost taste the fear and excitement roll off of Sookie's body when he informed her that he would not be leaving the room when she changed out of her tattered dress. He watched as her pupils contracted. He could smell the sweat begin to form under her arms and in her hair line. Eric could hear the hitch to both her heart rate and her breathing. He could see a slight shake begin in her hands that were still reaching for the shirt. This situation only left her two real options: leave and let the bar see her practically naked, or get the shirt. Eric was so close the warmth of her body was starting to lessen the chill of his.

He spoke and the only movement that came from him was a raised eyebrow, "I won't do anything to you that you're unwilling to do. I'm not in the mood to be uncouth tonight. I can't make a similar promise if we run into each other again."

Sookie was able to find a few words. "I just met you."

"That you did. I could make this a night you'd never forget." Eric stared intently at her and Sookie felt a little dizzy but no worse for the wear. He had used his strongest attempt to glamour her and failed. He just had to double check and be certain. Now he knew.

"Coming to a vampire bar, getting free drinks from the owner, and having my dress ripped off by a drunk is pretty memorable." Sookie said with a nervous chuckle and took a little step back from him… allowing for a little breathing room on her part. The movement of her body only stirred her scent in the room and made Eric hungrier for her. He was beginning to strain against his jeans yet again.

He set down the dress shirt and pulled the t-shirt off of the hanger. "With your permission, I would like to see you into this shirt." Eric said as he waved the shirt in front of her.

Sookie took another step back from him. Anxiety was etched on her face. She was looking into his eyes briefly but scanning his body again as if measuring him up. For someone who was a virgin, just the thought of him had to be daunting. Eric decided to tease her a little bit, hoping to open her up. He threw the t-shirt over his shoulder to sit to allow both of his hands to be free. He started lightly caressing his neck, collar bones, and shoulders with one hand and his stomach with the other. Her gaze was riveted on him. He began running the hand that was on his stomach down towards his thigh and traced a finger from his chin slowly down his throat to his chest, lightly feathering his pectorals, outlining his hardened nipples, and proceeded lower down his stomach. Eric's eyes never left her as he touched himself. When he reached his belt buckle he slowly unfastened it and removed his belt, dropping it to the floor with a clank. Sookie stood there with her lips slightly parted. He could smell her increasing arousal.

"I don't mind if you stand there and watch me remove every _inch _of clothing I'm wearing. I figured I'd make it equal and change as well. And just to repeat myself if it wasn't clear, I won't do anything that you're unwilling to do. Does that sound like a deal?" To make the word inch stand out even more in his persuasions Eric had stroked his growing erection through his jeans, drawing Sookie's line of sight downward. Her cheeks flamed red with either desire or embarrassment. It could be a mixture of both in Eric's mind. The beautiful blushing virgin; he wondered if she had even be in the presence of a naked man. "Shall I go first?" He asked as he started to lift his shirt upwards.

Sookie nodded her head.

"Then we have a deal. You see mine and I will see yours. We'll cross another bridge when we get to it." She blushed a deeper crimson at his words. Eric had always been intrigued by human reactions to sexual stimuli… it had been so long since he himself had experienced them. His response was getting hard and acting upon that fact. Also now he was driven mostly by the game that sex presented and the end satisfaction. It was always good if you could couple it with a meal too.

Eric removed his tank top tortuously slow, letting Sookie get a view of his rippling muscles as he stretched upwards to pull the piece of clothing over his head. Other than a few battle scars from his human life, his torso was entirely unblemished. It was also packed with more muscle than skin should be able to contain. Sookie gasped as she drank in what she was viewing. His shoulders were incredibly broad and his chest well defined. Eric had a narrow waist with abdominals that could rival a six pack. He laughed at the men who went to gyms. People should know that the way to gain real muscle is by heavy and enduring physical labor. He had worked hard in his human life for the body he was now presenting Sookie with. His muscled stomach continued downward in a V towards more interesting regions below the line of his jeans. He had a sprinkling of blond hair leading from his belly button downward but other than that he was completely devoid of any body hair, save for the eternal stubble on his face.

Eric began caressing himself again, making direct eye contact with Sookie. He could feel the woman starting to get weak kneed. He could always sense that in prey, it was the best time to take them down. But he wanted to continue toying with this one. He ran both of his hands down his stomach and underneath his jeans, gripping himself, and letting out a light moan for her benefit. She quickly breathed in. He took a sniff of the air and noticed just how wet she had become. "Would you like to see what is beneath my jeans? Or does the mystery of what I may be doing to myself underneath here put you into a frenzy?" He was slowly stroking himself with one hand and resting the other on top of his thigh.

"Please…" Sookie managed to croak out.

"Please what, my pet? Use your words." Eric smirked at her.

She hesitantly stepped closer towards Eric and looked up into his eyes. He never stopped moving his hand over his erection which seemed to get larger and pulse the closer she came towards him. He was enjoying his body's reaction to the close proximity of her blood. When she was close enough to touch him she reached out and unbuttoned his jeans. Sookie carefully slid the zipper down. She also seemed to take great care not to actually touch his skin in this process. Once his zipper was down he guided himself out of his pants for her to look on appreciatively.

She stepped back from him.

"What's the matter pet, have I scared you?" He asked as he rubbed himself.

Sookie began to wobble where she stood and lost her balance, dropping to the floor. Eric immediately abandoned his seduction, pulled his pants back up, and went to her side. The female had blacked out before she had even hit the ground.

_I put another cliffhanger in, I'm naughty. Don't spank me. Hahah. I had to though because I have some MAJOR plot happening in the next chapter and I needed a good cut off to get to it. I should have that next chapter up for you guys by early Saturday evening. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the super long delay on any updates. I've been in and out of the doctor's office (and the hospital once) battling a triple infection (sinus, upper respiratory, and ear) so the past week has been yucky hell for me. Thank you all for your PMs and reviews with well wishes. It really means a lot. I hope to get back on track and not have any major set backs. Enjoy! **

**Once again I don't have any rights to these characters… I'm merely playing around in the world Ms. Harris started. **

When Eric mentioned to her that it was going to be a joint effort to change her clothes, Sookie's knees almost gave out. No one had ever really seen her naked. That excluded when she was a child and she always managed to scamper out of her clothes. She was now a full grown, well-endowed woman… all alone… in a room with a gorgeous vampire, and she was expected to change in front of him. Never was Sookie more self-conscious than in that very moment. Her clothes were already hanging off in tatters and she wondered how much of her body he had already seen. He was standing so close to her if something was peaking out, it would be impossible for him to miss it.

Sookie started feeling really warm all of a sudden; like she had just been placed under a heat lamp. That heat lamp happened to be the intense blue gaze of Eric staring down at her. She didn't know what to do in this situation. What would he do if she rebuffed him? Would she finally see the righteous anger of a slighted vampire who had it's sights set on something? Or would he simply respect her? Would he have enough human emotion in him to respect her boundaries? Did she even want him to respect those boundaries?

Sookie's brain was a swirl of emotion and the only thing she could think to argue was that they had just met. Maybe he wasn't a one night stand kind of guy. She obviously wasn't a one night stand kind of girl considering the fact that her virginity was still intact at the ripe age of 25. Eric placed the ball in her court, saying he wouldn't do anything she was unwilling to do. But Sookie was so confused. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She felt so many things in her mind and body that she had never experienced around another man before that she was having a hard time deciphering it all.

When Eric pulled the shirt from the hanger and moved closer the only logical thought that came into Sookie's mind was to take a step backwards; to put a little distance between them. His massive body just seemed too close for comfort right now. Sookie couldn't help but be impressed by his body. _They don't make them like this in Bon Temps. _She thought as she looked him up and down, seeing his muscles strain against his shirt. She knew she had been caught ogling his form when he began touching himself lightly all over his chest and stomach. A wave of lust gripped her strongly. It surprised her. Granted she had lusted after people before but not this powerfully. Part of her wondered if these feelings were all hers and if she wasn't subconsciously tapping into the other emotions and brain waves flying about the room from Eric.

When Eric removed his belt all rational thought had left Sookie's mind. _Not only will someone see me naked for the first time… I'm going to see someone naked for the first time. _Her heart began to beat erratically and her breathing began to get shallow. Her head felt like it would burst from all the mental blocks she had thrown up to keep out everything that might be in Eric's mind. Still… she felt him oozing through. It was strange, because earlier she couldn't pick up a thing from him. She knew for certain she would see his glorious form in the way God made him when he promised her he'd go first when it came to stripping down to make her more comfortable. She mentally snorted. _Like that's his real motivation for getting naked. To make me feel better about changing. Real gentleman this guy. _

He began removing his clothes and all she could do was stare at him with her mouth slightly opening. He was an absolute god. Every inch of his torso was perfectly sculpted. He alluded to things that they might do after their clothes were off and Sookie couldn't help but blush. Eric began caressing himself again but this time he made direct eye contact with Sookie. Occasionally she would look away to take in more of his body as he touched every bit of his rock hard stomach. Sookie decided to let down her shields to see what Eric was really thinking at the moment.

The instant she was unguarded she was slammed full force with a wave of lust, need, skepticism, greed, and power that she thought she would drop to her knees. She started feeling shaky and her knees had actually begun to wobble. It was like earlier in the evening Eric had his own shields up to protect himself and now he was as unguarded as she was. When Eric began to masturbate in front of her, Sookie felt all the pleasure he was experiencing in her watching him. His emotions were so much stronger than a human's. She wasn't sure she could handle it. There was still some distance between the two of them and Sookie let out a "Please" but no longer remembered what that please was referring to. With all of his emotions entwining with her own and overwhelming her, Sookie's brain (and body) had turned to absolute mush.

She walked slowly towards him as he continued to stroke himself. The closer she got to him the slower his motions became. He was tensed. Sookie could feel it. It felt like a boulder sitting squarely on top of her shoulders. The feeling was so heavy. She didn't know why she did it but she reached for his zipper and opened his pants and the moment she did that the satisfaction Eric experience at having her remove a bit of his clothes and having her see him for the first time was definitely the straw that broke the camel's back for Sookie. Everything Eric had been feeling instantly became too much for her and she started backing away from him. But before she could get too far, the fringes of her vision started going black and she felt like she was spiraling downward. Her last conscious thought wasn't even her own. It was an emotion from Eric. And he was pissed.

_I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm sorry again it took sooooo long. I am feeling a lot better so I'm definitely going to get some good work put in on this. I have most of the weekend off :) _


	7. Chapter 7

**Make sure you go back and look at Chapter 6. I put a real Chapter 6 in there!!!!!! And removed the sick note. I've been up most of the night working on the original novel I'm writing (yup I'm a writer outside fanfiction ;) ) and I figured I would play with Eric a little before I go to sleep!**

**Warning: In this story… Eric is NOT nice. NOT romantic. And is definitely a complete dick. At least for now. This is for those that hadn't picked up on that fact yet. Sookie is in for a rude awakening.**

**Once again these are Charlaine Harris' characters. Not mine. But I do so enjoy taking them out for a spin. **

Eric knelt over the unconscious Sookie and surveyed the situation. He was not happy. Unhappy was too kind a word for his current situation. He was downright pissed. There went his shot at a meal. If he was going to continue to play with the girl over the next however long (until he got bored) then he simply couldn't take advantage of her blacked out body. It's not like Eric had any scruples against the situation. There wasn't a moral bone in his body. He was just thinking logically about the situation. Without logic and reason… he wouldn't have made it a millennium. If he wanted to keep this toy around, he simply couldn't fuck with it and lose any shot at a trusting relationship with it.

_Trust, _Eric thought with a snort. _It's like a sheep trusting a wolf to keep it safe while it sleeps at night. _But entertaining himself and getting himself out of the quagmire of boredom he had found himself in was much more appealing than simply using, abusing, and spitting out the poor girl, even if currently she was a waste of space. He decided to pick her up and move her from the floor to the couch. That way she wouldn't get any kind of muscle cramp or ache from lying on the floor for however long she would be out. It took years of carefully crafted willpower not to clamp down on her neck once he had her in his arms. She was too close. And he was way too hungry. His meals on wheels was done for, for the night. Even if she woke up, there was no way he would be able to get anything out of her. He ungracefully dropped her on the couch and threw a blanket over her and mentally reached out for Pam.

Pam walked straight into Eric's office moments later without bothering to knock (he had informed her it wasn't necessary). She took one look from him seething sitting on the edge of his desk to Sookie lying cold on the couch and cracked a grin so fierce it would have scared small children.

"I see someone got a little too carried away tonight. Interesting. Did you call me in here to hide the body? Would you like me to dump it in the ocean or incinerate it and hide the dental records? And we don't need to worry about her friend Tara. She left with Harry; seems like she was just itching to be bit." Pam said, with the grin never leaving her face.

"Are you a fucking dolt or are you just not paying attention tonight? Shut your fucking mouth for a second and listen for the love of Freyr." Eric growled out at Pam. This wiped the grin off of her face in an instant. She turned her head to the side and was silent. She sniffed the air as well.

"Oh. She's alive. And you never slept with the girl. What the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened, the weak human passed out. Apparently her virgin eyes couldn't take me in my natural state. It became too much for her and she just dropped to the floor. Now I'm left here with a hard-on and no meal. I'm starting to get really impatient." Eric ground out smashing his fist into one of his paper weights, effectively turning it into a pile of dust. He brushed the remnants off of his desk on to his floor.

A moment passed before Pam spoke again. "Should I go snag you a fang-banger then?"

"No!" Eric roared so loud that the drawers of his desk shook with the movement of his body resting upon it. He wouldn't be surprised if the entire bar had heard him. Certainly the whole vamp population in the bar had heard his outburst. Sookie didn't even stir.

Pam didn't know how to react to her master's shout. He never acted out of control, especially when it came to humans. So she simply bowed and asked, "What is it that you would like me to do for you master?"

Eric got up off of the desk and started pacing in the office. He looked like a caged lion ready to spring at just the slightest provocation. A pissed off vampire is bad enough, but coupled with hunger and a case of blue balls… that sort of pissed off vampire is the last thing you wanted to be around. A vampire in that state could tear someone, or something, limb from limb, just from looking at it the wrong way. Eric didn't want to act rashly around his child. When he was in his head and not acting out of anger and instinct she was more than pleasant to have around; not to mention she was uncharacteristically loyal. He always wondered if she had some deeper feelings for him, or at least a fetish fascination with the master/child dichotomy they had.

Eric finally stopped his incessant back and forth motions and stared at the floor. A few moments later he met Pam's eyes and said "Bring me two bottles of True Blood. I honestly don't care what blood type. Just get them here. I don't want to leave before she wakes up." At the mention of 'she' he quickly glanced over at Sookie. It was such a quick glance that anyone other than a vampire would have missed it.

"As you wish." Pam said, as she backed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

After Pam left, Eric just stood there looking down at Sookie. He was wondering if he should just cut his losses and find something else to screw around with for a couple weeks or months even. The girl was already proving to be a nuisance. Eric enjoyed the way she smelled and was eager to strip her of her innocence. But he wasn't just going to sit around and wait for her to stop her fainting fits and get used to the idea of him. He planned on savoring her bit by bit for a while… teasing her to the point where she would beg him to fuck her where she stood. He was dying to hear the things he could make come out of that mouth of hers. He was also dying to put things into that mouth of hers.

The pulsing and slight pain between his legs reminded him acutely of the other reason he was pissed off besides hunger. Eric figured since she was out, he might as well just take care of himself before she woke. That way he might be a little less irritable and a little more able to convince her to spend more time with him over the next however long. He walked over to the couch and pulled her dress down to expose her breasts. They were magnificent. Just that little bit of skin was enough for him to get the job done and he was coming in minutes. Pam had even slipped in and out of the room with his True Bloods without him even noticing. He cleaned himself up with the shirt that was still resting over his should and threw it into the trash can by his desk and grabbed a bottle of blood.

He had both bottles drained before Sookie had begun to stir. Eric hadn't bothered covering her chest back up with the scraps of her dress. Let her think it just fell open that way. What harm could it do? She slowly came to and let out a groan. She had probably hit her head. Her eyes blinked open and they glanced over at Eric who was leaning against the desk again. He hadn't bothered putting his shirt on and his pants were still slightly undone but not gaping wide. A flash of concern crossed her face and she said "What just happened to me?"

_For those that don't know, Freyr is the Old Norse phallic fertility god. He likes to bestow peace and pleasure upon mortals. Eric likes him for the pleasure part. And it's part of his long history of course! Hopefully will get another update soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to say I'm sorry if anyone expected the romantic version of Eric. It's just not going to happen (yet I can't 100% rule it out but I can certainly say at this point I can't see it happening in the way most of you are thinking) not sure where my character adaptation of him is going to go. I just let my ideas of the characters frolic sometimes. But what I do know is that in my mind's eye he is a badass and ruthless Viking vampire, he wouldn't have lived 1000 years based on emotion and petty human relations. He's a warrior. He's bloodthirsty. He's pragmatic. And he ALWAYS has a hidden agenda. **

**With that, thank you Charlaine Harris for giving me the wonderful palette that she did to paint my picture with. **

Sookie slowly climbed out of the comfortable blackness that was unconsciousness. Her back and her head hurt. She wasn't sure what had happened to her. One minute she felt so incredibly drawn to Eric that she couldn't keep from reaching out to him and in the next minute she became so overwhelmed that she went out. That had never happened to her before. Then again, it was not like Sookie regularly socialized with vampires, if you called what happened moments ago socializing. She felt a little embarrassed by what she almost did with Eric. But her need to know what had happened overrode that embarrassment. She croaked out her question to him, looking up to see him towering over her.

Eric shrugged. "Don't ask me to explain to you human reactions to stimuli. Were you overly stimulated my pet?" He gave her a look that had all the trappings of gloating behind it. Sookie wanted to slap that look off of his face, and then mentally shook herself from that line of thought. She had never been a violent person. She wouldn't even swat houseflies, so she had no idea where the need to wipe his face with a good smack came from.

"Don't flatter yourself. I think I had a little too much to drink and not enough to eat. I wouldn't suppose you'd have some food around, would you?" Sookie wasn't about to reveal to him that yes, she had been overwhelmed but that it was literally all his fault. She didn't want Eric knowing about her little talent; she just didn't think it would turn out well if a powerful vampire had that kind of information. He might feel threatened.

Eric gave her a look like she was stupid. "Why would I have food in my office? The only food I have in here is you." He gave her a hungry look, licking his fangs which had come down in his mouth. This made Sookie shudder. It also made her realize that her breasts were currently uncovered. She pulled the blanket that was on her up a little higher to shield herself from Eric's intense gaze. She wondered how long he'd been watching her, lying unconscious, half naked on his leather couch. Sookie began to panic when she thought about what else Eric might have done while she was out.

As Sookie pulled the blanket tighter around her body she said "What did you do after I fainted?" It came out more accusatory than questioning. This angered Eric and he moved so fast that in a blink he was in her face, not more than a breath away from her lips.

"I told you. I would NOT do anything you were not willing to do. My word is my absolute bond. You were unconscious, therefore unable to make any choices willfully or coercively. I did mot touch you, save to pick you up, place you on the couch, and cover you with a blanket. I could not help but let those exquisite breasts of yours stay uncovered the way they fell when I placed you on the couch. It would have also caused you alarm if you came to and I was touching you, trying to put you to rights. Like you said, we just met."

Sookie noticed when he was mad he had a strange accent and dropped all contractions. She also implicitly believed him after he spoke. He seemed like a man of few words. There was just something about the way he got angry as if she were questioning his very character. Sookie was also sure that he rarely explained himself to anyone and that it was of great importance for him to explain himself to her. She wasn't going to read too much into this. She had just met the undead guy.

"But I can promise you the next time, all bets are off." Eric said this as he walked to the armoire and opened it up. Sookie wasn't sure she knew what he meant and didn't want to ask him since he just got angry a second ago. She was beginning to realize vampires might just have volatile tempers. He reached into the armoire and pulled out two t-shirts. He put one over his head and then tossed the other one to Sookie. "Put this on." He said and turned away.

Sookie looked down at the shirt and that at Eric's turned back. What had happened to the shirt that he tried to put on her earlier? This question popped out of her mouth and without turning around Eric said "It's in the trash."

"Why is it in the trash?" Came Sookie's muffled voice from inside of the shirt. She had already removed the dress tatters. It was interesting to her that Eric was so adamant about helping her change earlier and now he wasn't even watching. Perhaps he was respecting the fact she had just fainted? That made her warm a little towards him. Maybe vampires were capable of some kind of tact and feeling. Bill was always business like and didn't have much of a personality outside of being extremely polite.

"Because it got soiled when I took care of myself, that's why; I couldn't just stand here and ache." Eric said it as if he were letting her know what the paper said the weather's forecast was. Looks like Mr. Vampire had no shame.

Even though Sookie was pure, she knew a bit about sex so she caught on to exactly what he meant, no more questions required. She simply said, "Oh" and wondered if her face would ever stop being crimson. She put her feet on the floor and attempted to stand up, but she moved too fast and started seeing black in her vision. Eric caught her.

"Human, you seem to be falling for me." Eric said, looking down at her. Sookie mentally checked off another personality point for Eric – a sense of humor.

"Har, har, har. You know I was serious about the food bit; I need to get something in my stomach. I feel shaky."

"And I too am serious. You think we keep food in Fangtasia? But don't worry…" Right as he said 'don't worry' Pam walked into the room with a steaming pizza. "Look delivery!" Eric gestured with a smile.

"It's not delivery, it's DiGiorno" Pam deadpanned. Sookie tried not to laugh but she let out a little snort. This made Pam smile. Pam was definitely getting a personality checkmark too. "I hope I didn't burn it. I've never used an electric oven before. It was kind of fun once I figured out what the hell 'preheat' meant. Oh and here's some juice. It's supposed to help." She handed the juice to Sookie and set the pizza down beside her on the couch and then walked out of the room.

"Thank you Eric, I really appreciate it." Sookie said, as she grabbed a slice of the pizza.

"Well I figured I'd do something for you to entice you to see me again. It would be bad form to part with just you passing out, me placing you in a car, and then wondering if you would ever come back again. Your first trip here was pretty eventful, bad and good." Eric watched her eat and he breathed in deeply. Sookie swallowed her bite and posed a question to him.

"Doesn't it bother you to watch me eat?" She held off on taking another bite, waiting for him to answer. Eric reached over and opened her juice for her and the responded.

"My sense of smell is so acute that I can pretty much taste all foods. And since food holds no value in keeping me alive, so to speak, I don't really miss masticating." At the confused look on Sookie's face when he said that last work he defined it for her. "It means chewing." He sniffed deeply again. "That pizza does smell really good though." He smiled at her again with his gleaming white teeth. Sookie was certain it wasn't just the pizza he was smelling.

Sookie ate what she could of the pizza while Eric continued to watch in silence. When she finished he threw away the leftovers. She wondered why he didn't offer it to someone, but then again he might not have any human friends he was close enough with to say 'hey, have some pizza'. Eric helped her up from the couch.

"I'm going to drive you home." He said as he pulled out his car keys.

"What about Tara? What about your bar?" Sookie was a little nervous at the thought of being in a car with him. Even though they were alone in the office, they weren't truly alone because there were people on the other side of the door. They would really be alone by themselves in the car.

"Tara went home with a vampire. She's adventurous like you. And my bar will survive. Pam is my second; she'll take care of it." At the mention of her name, Pam showed up again. "I'm taking Ms. Stackhouse home. See to the bar."

"Yes master." Pam bowed and walked out. Sookie still wasn't sure what this 'master' business was about or what a second was. All that she could claim knowledge to was the fact that very large and gorgeous vampire was about to drive her home. What would Gran say if she were still up? What would she if she noticed her dress was missing completely and all she had on was a t-shirt that matched Eric's?

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things are about to get interesting when the sun comes up on Sookie's next day. Eric's about to get some competition of the supe variety (not vampire and not Sam) STAY TUNED! _


	9. Chapter 9

**All credit for the characters goes to Charlaine Harris like always. And this chapter is a little long… I had a lot to fit in before it turns to daytime in the next chapter.**

Eric began walking out of his office. He wasn't certain if he should hold the door open for Sookie or if he should let her pass through first. He was used to people just simply following behind him. Eric was inexperienced at putting on airs. It was beginning to look like this game of cat and mouse was going to be a little more complicated than he first assumed. He was going to have to consult Pam on the nuances of humans. She was more in tune with the blood bags than he was. Eric had never cared to learn more about humans save for their purpose as prey and a quick fuck. Honestly, what other purpose could they serve? Granted, some of them were useful during the daytime, but one could just hire a shifter to take care of the same tasks. Eric was a great survivalist but surviving had nothing to do with trying to "court" a human female. He couldn't even remember what humans did when he was alive. He was lost in thought trying to remember his past and vaguely recalled something about trading sheep and land for a woman. Eric was sure he couldn't just buy off Sookie; he got every indication of that with the reaction to him comping her drinks at the bar.

All of these thoughts flitted through Eric's mind in a matter of a few short seconds as he passed through the door to his office. He reached behind him to hold it open for Sookie but didn't turn around towards her. She would follow him and he would not turn around to make certain she was following him. That way he would assert a form of dominance over her, a form of leadership. It's best to establish that dichotomy between them sooner rather than later. Just as long as where he led her ended with good result, she would always follow him. He smirked.

They continued down the service hallway towards the employee backdoor. Eric could hear her breathing a little faster than normal. He assumed his stride was a little difficult for her to keep up with so he slowed down slightly. He wondered at Sookie's silence. Maybe her mind was as full of thoughts as his own. Was the drive back to her home going to be just as silent? Eric didn't mind. He thought humans felt the need to speak too much. Body language always spoke volumes and humans hadn't quite figured that one out yet. Maybe this woman was smarter than the average… human? There were definitely things about her that Eric could quite place a finger on. And he would find them out, with all of his fingers. He pushed open the back door and they entered the parking lot.

Eric began walking towards his fire engine red Corvette. He loved his car. If he could claim love for anything in his undead life, it was the love of his car and a few of his other possessions. One thing that most vampires and people didn't know about him was that he did all the mechanical, electrical, and body work on his car. He wouldn't let anyone touch his baby. Whenever he didn't have to deal with area politics, Eric spent a lot of time tinkering in his garage. He worked on other cars, but his Corvette was his pride and joy. Fangtasia wasn't his only business; he owned several repair shops, only Pam knew about those business ventures. Vampires had their hands in all sorts of businesses. Humans would be surprised to find out how much of their lives were consumed with vampire owned and operated establishments. He unlocked the car and the headlights blinked.

"Wow, is this your car?" Sookie finally spoke at Eric's back. Eric didn't turn around.

"Yeah." There really wasn't more to say to her than an affirmation that it was his car. He walked to the passenger side and opened the door for her. He figured he would pull some chivalry when it came to the car; that might score him some extra points with her. She slid in and muttered a thank you to him.

Eric walked around to the driver's side and gracefully folded himself into the car. Most people of his height wouldn't have bought a car that was so small. But he found with the adjustments that he made on it that he fit perfectly into the driver's seat. Sports cars were not built with extremely tall people in mind and that had pissed Eric off. He had set out to remedy that problem. He wouldn't drive anything that couldn't break the sound barrier. He definitely was a speed junkie when behind the wheel and Eric had been known to blow the transmission out on a car or two before it was their time to go. He had also balded tires and destroyed brake pads by the dozens. Just thinking about all of the fun he had in the past made Eric smile. He would have to tamp all of that down with Sookie in the car. He would only go about 30/40 over the speed limit. She was human.

"What's your address?" Eric asked while starting up his in dash navigation system.

"What's that? I've never seen one of those." Sookie asked leaning forward towards Eric to get a better look at what he was touching. In smaller quarters, she smelled even better than in Fangtasia. Eric started leaning towards her neck as her head bent over to glance down at the screen. He was very close to her when he spoke.

"It's a navigation system. I put in the address of wherever I want to go and it tells me the best route to take. It tells me what roads to take, where to turn left, so on and so forth. It also comes in handy for humans if they need a place to stop and go to the bathroom. It shows restaurants and rest stops. Oh and gas stations." Sookie jumped when she realized Eric was right behind her but she didn't move. Smart little bunny, don't tempt the wolf. Eric breathed her scent in and then moved away from her. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He couldn't tell if she was scared or not. She probably just realized how close she had just come to being a snack. "I'll let you try it. It's a touch screen. You just click destination and then plug your address in and then press calculate route. The computer will do the rest."

"Ok." He watched as Sookie slowly pressed the buttons. She was concentrating very hard on typing everything in. Her tongue was poking out of the side of her mouth in her concentration. Eric had his head cocked to the side while observing her. She spoke to him as soon as she pressed the calculate route button. "I'm not used to electronics. I don't even own a cell phone or a computer so I'm not used to these little keyboard things."

"It's ok. I'm a sucker for technology. It's a terrible habit of mine. Every time my cellphone becomes obsolete, I feel the need to go buy a new one." It was very true. Eric couldn't count how many cellphones he had gone through since the stupid things had been invented. He had to have the newest piece of equipment that was on the market. Now that there were touch screen blackberrys and iPhones, he had to replace his phone almost every other month. At least he kept the same phone number so people were able to keep in touch with him regardless of his affinity for the baddest and the best technology.

They pulled out of the parking lot and drove in silence until they had reached Bon Temps. He noticed while they were on the highway that she had gripped the seat when he had hit almost 100mph. _I'll teach her to be a fan of going fast. _ He thought with a slight curve to his mouth, the beginning of a smile. There were so many things he wanted this human to experience. She was just too sheltered. She needed her eyes opened. Who better to do that than him? Sookie should feel lucky that a vampire like Eric took notice of her. He had centuries of experience and if anything happened to her by anyone's hand, he could protect her somewhat. This somewhat protection would only extend to the length that it wouldn't directly cause a threat to his own life. He wouldn't sacrifice himself for anyone, not even Pam. But what would he do after he was done playing with Sookie? He had been bored for so long, now he had the prospect of a little spark of adventure, what's going to happen when that spark wanes? Vampire politics were starting to get so mundane, there hadn't been a good coup in a long time, the shifters had been keeping to themselves, and the humans hadn't made too much fuss about the vampires coming out of the closet. Eric sort of hoped something violent would happen soon; just to give him something to do for a while. This boredom is what led him to Sookie. What was going to happen when he was done with Sookie?

Eric was lost in thought and was barely paying attention to where he was driving until he had pulled into her driveway. He glanced around at his surroundings and let out an involuntary hiss. Sookie glanced over at him with a look of fear in her eyes. He had just been musing about things not being interesting, and here Eric was in a car with Sookie at her home, across the cemetery from Bill Compton's house. Sookie reached for the door to scramble out of the car. This entire night she had been wary of him, now she was downright scared. He couldn't blame her. Hearing a vampire hiss wasn't exactly comforting. Eric grabbed her wrist in his steel grip. She choked back a cry of pain and instead a tear escaped from her right eye. Eric watched it travel down her cheek and caught it with his other hand. He licked it off of his finger and she looked slightly disgusted at that. She tried to wriggle away from him but Eric grabbed her other arm and pinned her to the seat. In a very measured and controlled voice Eric said, "Do you associate with Bill Compton?"

Sookie finally met Eric's eyes. She had tears running from her beautiful blue eyes and she looked into his intense ice blue gaze. Sookie stopped struggling. He assumed it was because when she looked at him she realized that he wasn't going to hurt her. "I wouldn't say we're friends but he's helped out my Gran with her club. She has a civil war club and Bill fought in the civil war. He's also helped with some roofing and plumbing problems we've had. But he and I don't hang out alone." Eric let go of her and Sookie began rubbing her wrists.

Eric moved back into his seat and looked at her. He was silent for so long. Eric's mind was a whirl of thoughts. He wasn't sure how much he was going to reveal to the human. So this was the human Bill was sent for? Eric had wanted himself some excitement and he had just gotten himself the all time motherload. Should he continue to play his games or should he back off and bow down to powers that were definitely greater than him? He mentally shook himself. No, these powers were not greater than him; he just chose not to fight upwards to control more territory. Physically, he was probably the most powerful thing in America. Politically, that was a different story. He could feign innocence and see how far he could take things before he would be brought to task for his actions. But why was this human wanted? I couldn't be the fae blood alone? This woman was certainly a conundrum. The sooner he could get his mark on her, the better. He wasn't exactly in the loop. He had tied all of these loose ends together in a matter of a minute. The queen had superseded his authority and used Compton. It wasn't his fault if he acted upon a human and had no clue who she was and what value she might be to anyone other than to himself. That's what he would do. He would feign innocence. Sookie had come to him. His entire bar could attest to that.

"I know you just met me, but you must uninvite Compton from your home. Tell your grandmother to never invite him in again." Eric watched as a series of emotions flickered across her face to fast to read. He figured he would tell her something that may sway her a little more, though it revealed a little too much about his world for his liking. It made him feel like he was spilling secrets he had no right to spill, especially to a human. If he were human, he would have felt bile rise up as he opened his mouth to say the rest. "In our community we have our own government. Queens and Kings of states and then those states are divided up into Areas. Those Areas are controlled by Sheriffs. In Louisiana we have a Queen and I am Sheriff of Area 5. Compton is my subordinate. He did something that superseded my authority and that which is dangerous to your life and the life of your family. I just now put two and two together when I pulled into your driveway. He lives across the cemetery does he not?" Sookie nodded her head at Eric and her eyes were still wide with fear. "He was told to move back into his family home so that he could be in close proximity to someone he was suppose to keep watch on for the Queen. That person is you." Sookie began crying again.

Eric got out of the car and walked to the passenger side of the car. He opened to door and pulled her out of it. She willfully went into his arms. This is the closest she had been to him conscious. Eric just held her as she cried. He wasn't sure what he should do. He wasn't used to human emotions. He had one hand on her back and one in her hair. Sookie was gripping his shirt as she cried into his chest. When she finally got a hold of herself she looked up at him and said "You'll help me, won't you?" She looked like a doe staring up at a hunter who was holding a shotgun.

"Why do you think I told you to uninvite Compton? I don't want him near you. I'm selfish. I don't like people taking things away from me when I haven't had a chance to play with them yet." Eric may not always be tactful but at least he's honest. "I will tell you that for now, you'll have to come see me if you want my protection. It will tip someone off if I keep coming here. We need to make it look like exactly what this is, you came to me first. We accidentally met, which is the truth. You walked into my bar. You sought me out. Not the other way around. I've lingered too long. Someone might be watching your house. I'm about to do something to you that you might not agree with but it is for the sake of keeping up appearances." Eric's fingers fluttered across her neck to push the hair that fell there away.

"Are you going to bite me?" She asked without any waver in her voice.

"Yes. I promise I'll be gentle. Come here." Eric guided Sookie towards the hood of his car and he sat down. He pulled her up onto his lap. She was straddling him and that slight contact had him on fire. He was already hard. Eric could feel her heat. She wasn't wearing anything underneath his t-shirt; it was only his jeans that separated them. He could smell her arousal. He stopped himself from sliding his fingers in-between them and instead rested a hand low on her hip and the other on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm ready." Sookie said as she leaned further towards his mouth. Eric turned her head so that their lips met gently. His fangs came down instantly at that slight contact. He wanted to kiss her deeper but knew he'd accidentally bite her mouth. He'd have to teach her how to kiss him when he was this aroused. There were ways to get around the teeth without getting bit.

"Hold very still," came Eric's warning as he started licking down a pulsing vein from her lips down her chin to her neck. Sookie was shivering in anticipation. Eric couldn't smell any fear rolling off of her. She was just as turned on as he was. When he reached the sweetest spot of the vein he kissed the skin gently before he slid his fangs slowly into her skin. She let out a low moan. Vampires that aren't as old as him and don't have as much control don't realize that the slow insertion of the fangs is such a sexual act, and can cause an orgasm in much the same way that sex can. Younger vamps are too busy trying to drain things dry to experiment with how they insert their fangs.

Eric barely had the tips in and Sookie was already enjoying it immensely. She was wetter and she had begun rolling her hips against his. He slid his fangs in just a little further. He wasn't drawing much blood. Just little sips. She was breathing heavy, moaning, and had her hands gripped in his hair. Eric moved the hand he had on her waist slowly around to her stomach and lifted up her shirt so that his hand could touch skin. His fangs still weren't fully into her neck. As he let his hand drift lower, he let his fangs sink deeper. He made contact with her clit at the exact moment he bit all the way down. Sookie came so hard she started shuddering against Eric. He withdrew from her neck and below and just held her. When her breathing returned to normal he looked down at her. He had been glancing out towards to cemetery, as if waiting for Bill to come running out at any minute.

"That wasn't like what I expected." Sookie said as she looked up into his eyes. "Everyone makes it to sound like it's a terrible thing and it hurts and that vampires are these big scary evil things."

Eric smiled down at her. "We are terrible and evil. I made the experience nice for you. Most bites aren't pleasant. I make it a point to not make it painful, unless the person deserves it." This ended the conversation between the two and Eric helped Sookie off of his lap. He walked her to her porch and kissed her hand. "Remember what I told you. I hope I see you again Ms. Stackhouse."

"Bye Eric." Sookie turned away from him and walked into her house.


	10. Chapter 10

**I think the chapters are going to get longer from here on out because I actually have the entire plot figured out and it doesn't break up into neat little chapter pieces anymore. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it's not too much of a cliff-hanger. After the next chapter or two things are going to start moving very very fast and it's going to be a lot of action in a short amount of time. Oh and there is going to be a very nasty plot twist. I hope there are no Bill lovers reading this story because Bill is going to get his later on. **

**Charlaine Harris' characters not mine of course.**

Sookie felt like her legs were going to give out on her as she walked up the stairs to her porch. Her Gran had left the front porch light on for her but the lights inside were not on. _Good,_ thought Sookie, _at least I won't run into Gran tonight… I don't even know what I would say to her. _Her mind had trouble catching up to her actions and it was like she was outside her body watching herself go through the motions of pulling her house keys out of her purse and inserting them into her front door. She hadn't even noticed that Eric was still in her driveway, watching her. Once inside her house she quietly closed the door behind her and threw the deadbolt. She kicked her heels off at the door so that they wouldn't make noise on the hardwood floor and padded barefoot back towards her room. Sookie passed the bathroom on her way to her room and for a split second thought about taking a shower but a wave of exhaustion hit her so strongly she didn't know if she'd be able to stay awake for a shower.

She walked directly into her room and sat down on her bed, still clutching her keys in one hand and her purse in the other. Sookie noticed a little card sticking out of her purse and she pulled it out. She could read it by the moonlight that was filtering in from her still opened window. It was Eric Northman's business card with the number for Fangtasia and his personal cell phone number. She wondered when he slipped it in there. She wondered how many people he gave that card to. Sookie pulled his business card out and set it on the end table by her bed, right next to the phone. She was so tired she didn't even bother changing out of Eric's shirt as she climbed under the bedcovers. She could smell him on the shirt and she didn't want to part from that smell quite yet. As she was drifting to sleep she reached her hand up to wear Eric had bitten her, the wound didn't hurt but it was sensitive. She wondered how noticeable the marks would be. She worried about the warnings Eric gave her about her neighbor Bill Compton. Sookie's last conscious thought before she finally drifted to sleep was remembering the way it felt when Eric gently brushed his lips across hers before he bit her. 

_************_

Sookie woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and the sound of bacon sizzling. Her Gran was already busy in the kitchen. She was just glad she didn't have the morning shift at Merlotte's. She didn't have to be in to work until 5 o'clock that night. Sookie had a lot of errands to run that afternoon and it was a beautiful day outside for a little sunbathing. She walked into the bathroom with her swimsuit and clothes and took a hot shower to wash away the stress of the night before. When Sookie got out of the shower she looked in the mirror at her neck. The bites weren't too noticeable; she would just have to wear her hair down. Eventually someone would notice, especially at work tonight when she had to put her hair up. Maybe she could cover it up with a little bit of concealer? She would worry about it later. For right now Sookie put her swimsuit on under her clothes and met her Gran out in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning child! How was your night last night? You and Tara didn't get into too much trouble now did you?" Adele Stackhouse was a blunt woman, but the kind of woman you could generally talk to about anything. She said this to Sookie as she platted her up some eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Oh nothing terribly exciting. I think Tara met someone she liked and I got to meet the owner of Fangtasia. He's a lot different from other vampires we've met. And speaking of the vampires we've met." Sookie poured herself a cup of coffee and tried to figure out how she was going to phrase the next part of what she needed to say to her grandmother. "The owner of Fangtasia, Eric's his name, happens to be Bill's boss in a way, and um… told me some unflattering things about Mr. Compton and said that it might be best if we stay away from him. He told me not to let his kind nature fool us and all of that." Sookie barely breathed when she spat this entire thing out. She didn't want to tell her Gran the truth, but a measure of the truth. Hell, Sookie didn't even know the real truth.

"So another vampire is telling you not to trust a vampire?" Her grandmother looked at her questioningly.

"That seems to be the measure of it. But Eric never claimed to be the good guy either. I would feel better if we just uninvite all the vampires from the house… wouldn't you?" Sookie said, putting on her 1000 watt grin she usually reserves for her tables when she's feeling particularly nervous.

"Alright, that we can do." Adele said and that was that. All the vampires that had ever been in their home were now no longer allowed in. Sookie and her Gran continued their breakfast in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, her Gran just loved to read while she ate and she had just started on a brand new romance novel. When Sookie finished her food she excused herself and left to start her errands. She had a list of groceries that needed to be bought.

Sookie drove down to Bon Temps' only grocery store. In a place like Bon Temps, you were bound to run into half the town when you did your grocery shopping, every face being familiar to you even if you weren't on friendly speaking terms with them. On this particular grocery trip Sookie got an unexpected surprise. She ran into someone she had never met before. Literally, ran into.

She had been turning the corner with her shopping basket and wasn't looking in front of herself when she slammed into a warm wall of muscle. It knocked the wind out of her lungs and she started looking up and up and up to meet the eyes of the person she ran into. The eyes that were staring back at her were a brilliant purple color and on this man did not look the least bit feminine. The guy those eyes belonged to had to be well over six and a half feet and he looked like he was either a body builder or in the military. His head was shaved bald too and the lights of the grocery store glinted off of his scalp. He had a kind face and he cracked a sexy grin when he looked down at Sookie.

"Well little lady, fancy running into a gorgeous thing such as yourself." The man's voice was like a warm knife sliding through butter. Sookie shivered. He shifted his grocery basket to his left hand and held out his right, "Hi, the name's John Quinn, what's yours?"

Sookie reached out her hand to meet his and simultaneously let down her mental shields. When their hands connected she realized there was no way this man was human. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, pleasure to meet you." She said shakily. He couldn't be a vampire; obviously… it was day time. What other fairy tales come to life were there lurking in the real world? What else was lurking in Bon Temps? What was standing right in front of her? Sookie realized she was still holding hands with John Quinn, started blushing, and let go of his hand. She noticed his body temperature ran hotter than most people she knew; kind of like Sam Merlotte, whom she worked for. She still had a lot of questions for Sam but at the moment that was neither here nor there.

"So John, what brings you to Bon Temps? I hate to be nosey but you definitely aren't from around here." Sookie said and was answered with a very deep chuckle.

"Please, call me Quinn. I guess I stand out don't I? I'm in town on business and I'm staying with some people I know out in Hotshot. They're having a BBQ tomorrow night and they sent me here to pick up some odds and ends. Great hospitality right? I don't blame them. I was getting a little bored." Quinn was candid with her and just listening to the deep purr of his voice did funny things to Sookie's insides. She mentally chastised herself. She was just with Eric last night and now she was getting interested in another man today. What in the world was wrong with her? "Hey I know this is really fast of me, but if you'd like to come down to Hotshot tomorrow night, if you're not doing anything, you're free to come out to the BBQ. Do you know Calvin Norris? It's at his place." Quinn asked her and then waited for her answer.

"Yeah I know Calvin. And I work the lunch shift tomorrow so I think I would be able to come out that night. Would it be ok if I brought my brother along? He knows Calvin pretty ok and they would probably like to catch up." Sookie wanted to invite Jason so that she would feel more comfortable going along with meeting Quinn out in the middle of nowhere. People in Bon Temps gave Hotshot a bad rap because the people were a little strange. Sookie knew that the people were a little strange for different reasons but she couldn't quite put her finger on those reasons just yet. It's like you knew the answer to the question and it was right on the tip of your tongue but you couldn't quite spit it out.

She was waiting for Quinn to balk at the invitation since she was asking to bring her brother. But instead Quinn beamed wider. "No, bring him! The more the merry! Let me give you my number." Quinn pulled out a pen and ripped off a piece of cardboard from one of the things he was purchasing and handed Sookie his number. "I look forward to hearing from you. It was good running into you."

Sookie finished the rest of her grocery shopping in deep thought. She drove home and put the groceries away and pulled out her lawn chair to lay in her yard. She had a lot on her mind. Guys had always thought she was pretty but when they found out that she was a little unstable (her gift of reading minds, sort of) they ran as far away from her as possible. In the last 24 hours she got not one, but two guys… and both were less than human. Did she have some kind of supernatural radar or homing device on her? Did fate have a giant sign over her head that said "Humans won't go for her so for everyone else she is now open for business!"? Sookie knew she shouldn't be getting down on herself she should be excited that two incredibly gorgeous men had approached her recently. Eric was intriguing but he scared the hell out of her. And Quinn… well she knew nothing about Quinn but he looked lethal. She was still worried about the warning Eric had given her about Bill. Why would anyone want to keep watch on her? Maybe having Eric around wouldn't be a bad thing. Maybe having Quinn around wouldn't be a bad thing.

After lying in the sun for a while, Sookie put her clothes back on and completed her tasks for the day, scrubbing the countertops in the kitchen and then getting ready for work. Thankfully when she showed up for Merlotte's it wasn't too busy and the sun was still shining brightly. It was nights like these that she wished they had patio seating. But then she would remember how terrible the mosquitoes were on this side of Bon Temps and she was instantly glad they didn't have patio seating. She would look like a pizza if she waited on tables outside with the weather as balmy as it had been. When Sookie set her stuff in Sam's office he gave her a funny look. It was a look as if he smelled something rotten and not at all to his liking. He opened his mouth to say something to her and then thought better of it and closed his mouth and looked away. Sookie looked at his face in profile and wondered what that was all about as she tied her apron on and went out into the bar to begin her shift.

Even though it wasn't busy when she first showed up, business picked up incredibly fast at Merlotte's. Jason showed up with his buddies Hoyt and Catfish and they of course sat in her section like always. They seemed extra rowdy tonight so they were going to be a handful. Sookie figured she'd ask Jason to come out to Hotshot with her for the BBQ before he got too deep into his Buds. "Hey Jason, you have any plans tomorrow night?"

"Sis, this isn't West Virginia… are you asking me on a date?" This got a hoot from Hoyt and a snort from Catfish. But at the death glare from Sookie Jason apologized and said "I'm sorry sis, naw I don't have any plans for tomorrow night, what's up? Do you and Gran want me over for supper?"

"Actually no. See I met this guy, his name is Quinn and he's staying out with Calvin Norris in Hotshot and they are having a BBQ and they invited me. They said I could bring a friend and I figured you'd like to come along too since you haven't seen Calvin in a while." Sookie put emphasis on the Calvin part so Jason wouldn't notice that the whole point of the trip was for Sookie to see Quinn.

"Yeah I haven't seen Calvin in a while. Or Crystal. Man that girl is a firecracker. Sure, I'd love to go to a BBQ. Just give me a call tomorrow when you want to head out there. We'll take my truck." Sookie smiled at her brother and finished taking the drink orders and headed towards the bar where Sam was giving her a very intense look.

"How do you know Quinn?" Sam said through clenched teeth.

"Woah. Easy tiger. Why are you mad? Is there something I should know about Quinn?" Sookie said sounding alarmed.

"Funny you should call me that little nickname but yeah there's a lot you should know about Quinn but I don't think it's my place to say. All I'm going to say is be careful Sook." With that Sam placed her drinks in front of her and walked away.

At his retreating back Sookie yelled "What's with everyone warning me about things lately!!!?!?!?!"

The rest of the night was relatively uneventful in Sookie's eyes. She was busy taking care of all of her tables and the sun was beyond set. Sam caught her eye from the bar and motioned for her to come over to him. When she got to the bar she was waiting to be warned yet again for some ominous thing or another. But instead he said "You have a phone call. Go take a break and grab it in my office." This stunned Sookie. She never got phone calls at work. Arlene was the one that always got the phone calls, then again she did have two troublesome kids at home who always felt the need to call every 10 minutes to tell their mom when something happened or when so-and-so stole so-and-so's toy.

Sookie picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

"Hello my pet. Sorry to bother you at work." It was the voice that laced her dreams last night. Eric.

She cleared her throat a little hoping her voice wouldn't come out in a squeak. "What can I do for you Eric?"

"What a loaded question. I can think of many answers." He was silent for a moment. Sookie was so full of anticipation she thought she was going to burst. "I actually had a question for you."

"Oh and what question would that be?"

"Did you meet your bodyguard today?"

Sookie looked at the phone puzzled. "Did I meet my what?"

"Quinn. Did you meet Quinn today?"

Sookie's heart sank. "Is that why he invited me out for a BBQ? So he could watch me?"

"He did what?" Eric asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I ran into him at the grocery store and he invited me to where he's staying for a BBQ, he did that all just so he could watch me. Did you hire him? What's going on?" Sookie asked a little peeved.

"I didn't hire him to take you on a date. I hired him to watch you in the daytime when I cannot. He's the best at what he does. He was supposed to introduce himself to you and tell you if you needed anything to call him. I'm going to have him by his tail." Eric now sounded more than slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry about it Eric. I'm taking my brother to the BBQ anyways. Apparently Quinn is staying with one of my brother's friends. So it's not like a date. I'll be watched over. And then I can have a talk with Quinn about boundaries. If he's supposed to watch me then he needs to watch me. Not flirt with me right?"

"Right. I'll be in touch." And with that Eric hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is going to be a short transition chapter to get to the BBQ the next day. I wish I could make it longer but I don't want to fill up space with unnecessary writing that may detract from the story.**

**Once again, all characters are Charlaine Harris' and not mine. **

Eric threw his phone against the wall of his office as Pam walked in. The Blackberry Storm shattered into thousands of pieces and rained down upon Pam's head. She had enough wherewithal to not look up, but she did comment. "So the human IS proving to be troublesome?"

Eric looked up at Pam with a glance that could have stopped a charging rhino. In a voice as cold as steel and as sharp, Eric responded. "You speak of what you do not know."

Eric did not like it when others felt like they had a right to his territory. He did not like it when others over stepped their bounds with him. And he especially did not like it when things came between him and a good source of food. These were all primal instincts that Eric would act upon. Nothing more, nothing less. He would have that tiger's head mounted on his wall if he put one claw on Sookie. Could Quinn not smell Eric on the girl? It was not like Eric was hiring Quinn's protection for mere laughs. Could the Were be stupid enough to not realize Eric had lain claim on the girl? When Eric had gotten what he wanted, Sookie's innocence and temporary release from his boredom, then that cat could have her. But not before.

"Get me that striped bastard on the phone. As you can see, mine is now incapacitated." Eric said this to Pam. She dialed the numbers and then handed the phone to Eric. In the space of time it took Pam to dial, Eric had controlled himself again. He would only let Pam see his outbursts. She was the only person he could trust. Anyone else would think him vulnerable and would use those vulnerabilities against him. Pam wouldn't ask questions of him either, instead waiting for when and if he chose to explain himself to her.

Quinn picked up on the second ring. "Quinn speaking."

"Not for long if you don't keep your fur in your pants."

"Oh hey, Eric. How's it going man?" Quinn said in an attempt to make the conversation light and diffuse what might become a volatile situation.

"I don't know, man, when did you decide to become an unprofessional prick?" Eric said calmly.

"If you're talking about me inviting that girl out to Hotshot for the BBQ that's hardly being unprofessional." Eric had begun to hiss. "No seriously let me explain. The Hotshot Weres don't know the reason why I'm here other than for visiting purposes and I wasn't about to explain the nitty gritty to them. They're already on edge at the fact that I'm even in town. Most of them think I'm going to rip their throats out. I was being diplomatic. I figured I would invite Sookie out to the BBQ since she knows one or two of the folks I'm staying with and she's bringing her brother too. That way when I begin to spend more time around the girl in my bodyguard capacity no one questions my motives for being around Sookie. It won't look strange to be around her if it looks like I'm trying to date her. I wasn't being sneaky and undermining your authority on this Eric. I knew she was yours. I could see your marks on her neck. You think I want to stick my dick where a vampire's been? Hell no."

"I should very well hope you keep your dick away from anything I've touched., lest it runs the risk of removal. You still owe many vampires debts for their help with your family, Quinn. You didn't work it all off in the pits. Don't your ever forget that." And with that last statement Eric hung up on Quinn.

Eric sat in his desk chair unmoving wondering if he should call Sookie back and tell her to pretend to date Quinn. He already let slip that Quinn would be her bodyguard and she didn't seem too overly joyed at that idea. Maybe he would just let the girl think Quinn was falling for her, that way he could give her a comparison of why a vampire was so much better than a mouth breather. She would definitely choose him over Quinn any day. Eric had hundreds of years of experience, once he got Sookie between the sheets she would surrender everything to him and still she wouldn't be able to live long enough for him to teach her all that he knows. Eric smirked just thinking about the challenge. It was an artificial battle between him and Quinn even though Quinn technically wasn't in the running. What an intrigue. What a tangled web Eric was weaving. "Looks like I found my excitement in questionable political moves and interesting human dramas." Eric said out loud to no one. Pam had left the room during his conversation with Quinn.

He stood up from his desk and stretched unnecessarily. It was a human habit he never had gotten rid of. Most vampires kept ticks and habits from their past once they had been turned. Pam had a nasty habit of cracking her knuckles whenever she had a chance. Human's falsely assumed it was a vampires' way of making the humans more comfortable, by acting more human. Like Eric would cater to the wants and needs of the humans that way. No, it was just a millennium old tick that would stay with him until his final death. Every time he got up at night or moved from being in down time he always felt compelled to stretch even though he knew his muscles wouldn't be tight or sore. The compulsion always overrode his knowledge. It was to his advantage occasionally if he was trying to catch the eye of someone watching him stand up or shift his weight. His height was impressive and his muscles always strained when he would stretch. He liked the way Sookie had looked at him the night before when he was standing before her. Eric wanted to see her eyes on him again.

Eric exited his office to go sit out in his booth in the bar. He wasn't going to sit up in his throne tonight. Part of him wanted to be seen but he didn't want to be the center of attention, the booth should suffice that feeling. If anyone was daring enough to approach him they still would, he just wouldn't be out in the open like he normally was on most nights. The moment he sat down one of the fangbanger waitresses approached him. The outfit she was wearing wouldn't even be considered clothing in most places. It looked like she was wearing two black leather tube tops barely covering her top and her bottom. She had a few bite marks on her neck and her hair was dyed the deepest shade of black possible. She also had her makeup done in goth style. Eric never understood why fangbangers thought that vampires would find this sort of look attractive. Eric wanted to feed on living things, not living things that tried to look like dead things. The girl wiggled her assets for Eric and tried to convince him that she had everything he needed for a good night. He looked her in the eyes and put his glamour on her, convincing her that all he needed was O negative TrueBlood and constant refills when he would run out. She walked away and immediately returned with his blood, heated to the perfect temperature. He drank and surveyed his bar.

No one in the room was sending up any red "hey look at me, notice me" flags the way Sookie had the night before. People didn't generally catch Eric's attention. Maybe it was because of how annoyed and hungry he was? Maybe it really could be attributed to the utter boredom he had been feeling and he just latched on to something that seemed the most interesting to him. The human was confusing him and Eric did not like it. He felt undermined by his own body and senses. He was hoping he would catch a whiff of something in the bar that would make him just as interested and intrigued as Sookie. Maybe she was one in a million. Eric was just going to attribute that to her fae blood. It had been a long time since he had come across something like her. He also didn't come into contact with virgins. Ever. Unless he was hanging out a middle school and even then it was never certain if the girls were pure or not. No, Eric did not run around hunting down young virgins. It was just impossible to find one, let alone one as old and as beautiful as Sookie.

Eric was so caught up in thought about the part fae girl that he didn't notice Bill Compton slide into the booth with him. Eric had been in down time will thinking and Bill had to clear his throat to get Eric's attention. Eric slowly looked up from his bottle of blood to meet Bill's eyes and had to school his expression so that he didn't let anything slip from his face. Eric could not let him know he was beginning to understand Bill's purpose in Bon Temps. "Bill." Eric said, slightly inclining his head.

"Hello Eric. I came to speak with you about something important. Do you have a moment?" Bill looked inquiringly at Eric. Bill had always been afraid of Eric, even more so now that he knew he recently angered the Sheriff by accepting a mission directly from the Queen without consulting or confiding in Eric.

"Speak your piece Compton. I only have a moment. I have business elsewhere." Eric lied through his fangs but Bill didn't need to know that.

"It's about my reason for being here."

"Besides taking up valuable space?"

If Bill were human he would have blushed. "No, but about the reason the Queen sent me here. I felt you should know why I was sent here even though she probably doesn't want me to tell you."

Eric leaned a little further towards Bill. "Continue."

"The Queen had learned from one of her consorts that there is a girl in the town of Bon Temps that has a rare gift. It is an unusual gift. It's a form of telepathy, though she's more adept at reading emotions and feelings. She can't pick words out of people's heads but she can understand what someone is desiring or feeling. I was told to move back into my old family home because it is across the cemetery from her house. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse. I've been trying to get to know the girl and her family slowly so that when the time came I could enact the Queen's absolute plan."

Eric was stiller than the day he died. "What is her absolute plan?"

"The Queen wants her turned. She figures her telepathic abilities will only increase with the infusion of vampirism. The Queen wants her as her next child. And it's a big deal. The Queen hasn't made a child in over 500 years."

"Understood. Compton you may leave." Bill got up and started walking away from the booth. Eric's mind was firing rapidly along its dead pathways. He spoke quickly, "How long?"

Bill turned around, "How long what, sir?"

"How long until this full plan is carried out, so that I may know when to expect the Queen in my territory? Do I need to arrange anything special for her arrival?" Eric kept his face a cool mask.

Bill smiled. "Oh she'll be here in about a week. It would be a great honor and a help to me, Eric, to arrange for her arrival." As Bill walked out of the door Eric gripped his bottle so tightly it smashed into bits of sand and synthetic blood goo.

"Fuck."

_Sorry for the cliffhanger! I will try to get another chapter up to you folks in a jiffy! The story is about to take off really fast from here so hold on to your seats!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn't update sooner guys! I started reading some of the other fanfics out there and I got really, really wrapped up in Late (I REALLY love that concept hahah even though I'm not a big fan of the mushy gushy love stuff. And Northman's off of Rivington has got me, well… riveted). I hope you enjoy this chapter and since I'm not really doing much today, or tomorrow night there should be more postings soon!**

**Once again these are Charlaine Harris' lovely characters, I'm just taking them out to play**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sookie had hung up the phone yet she still continued to stand there and look at it, trying to figure something out. Why would Eric feel the need to get her a body guard? She didn't like feeling like she had to be watched over. She was her own woman, she didn't need anybody else to take care of her besides Gran and Jason… there was no need to hire a man like Quinn to keep watch over her. And just thinking about Quinn was boiling Sookie's blood. That was underhanded of him to keep his real motives a secret. Why couldn't he have just come right out and say "Eric hired me to watch you when he can't. Will you come hang out?" It wasn't that hard. Because of Quinn, Sookie had a few hours of conflicted feelings. She didn't know what she was beginning to feel for Eric and Quinn had certainly become a temporary monkey wrench to her libido. They both were tall attractive men, even though neither of them was really human. Sookie was feeling really overwhelmed, what with the unknown impeding doom heading her way from her neighbor, her new and conflicted feelings for Eric, and her slight anger at this new man, John Quinn.

Sookie must have been in the office long enough for Sam to get concerned because he came looking for her and stopped just inside of the door. His face was a mask of worry. "Sook, what have you been getting yourself into? I know you and Tara went down to that vampire bar last night… but why is Northman calling here for you? And why are you messing around with Quinn?" This all came out of Sam's mouth in sort of a rush.

Sookie and Sam had always been more than just employee and boss but less than love interests, at least on Sookie's end. Sometimes she got the feeling that Sam wanted more from their relationships but she just couldn't risk loosing a good thing in her boss. Sookie had always been honest with Sam and there was no reason to not be this time. "I think Eric took a liking to me when I came into Fangtasia, that's all. And for the matter of Quinn, he's an employee of Eric's who I ran into today. He just happens to be in the area doing a little business and wanted to hang out. Nothing more, nothing less." Well, at least Sookie would tell Sam a measure of the truth. She didn't want him anymore worried than he already looked.

"What do you really know about these guys Sookie?" Sam was reaching now. Sookie could tell.

"Well I know last night I drank too much and kind of passed out and Eric took care of me, like a gentleman. So I know he has good character, at least as far as a vampire goes. He keeps his word. And Quinn, well, Eric is a scary boss so Quinn will do whatever Eric says and if Eric wants him to keep things cordial then I expect Quinn will abide by that." Sookie was almost 100% certain of her words. How little she knew either man.

"Do me a favor cher, don't go passing out around vampires anymore, ok? It would give me more a piece of mind to know your safe." He gave her a small smile. Sookie was a little peeved. Everyone had been worried about her safety lately. She should feel secure in knowing that she was being looked out for, instead it was kind of pissing her off.

"I'll do my best. I'm going to get back to my tables now, Arlene is probably in an uproar wondering wear I am." And with that Sookie left the office and went back to work.

The rest of her shift was relatively uneventful by the standards that were becoming commonplace since her trip to Fangtasia the night before. Granted, the town drunk Jane was 8 cocktails deep and making a fool of herself like usual but they would just call her son to come pick her up. Her brother and his friends weren't being too rowdy and even though Jason had a reputation, he was pretty well-liked in Merlotte's. Sookie was making out pretty decently in the tip department which was always a plus. She wasn't destitute but it's not like she could afford to buy whatever she wanted on impulse. Sookie had to work hard and save for the things that were in her life. That and she needed to help Gran out since her Gran was retired. Their old house took a lot of upkeep. Maybe one day the Stackhouse family would win the lottery and all their financial troubles would go right out the window. Sookie would still probably work at Merlotte's in that instance, she actually enjoyed the work and the people she got to see on a daily basis. Bon Temps wasn't a big place so she got to see pretty much everyone in the bar, and the bar was a place where everyone kind of let their hair down.

Sookie should have known, with the way events had been going the past 24 hours, that something unexpected would be waiting for her when she got home. After her shift she climbed into her old clunker of a car and headed home. When she pulled into her driveway she noticed someone sitting on her porch, so Sookie grabbed the mace from her glove compartment and kept it in her hand as she locked up her car. Who would be on her porch at 1am? As she got closer to her house she noticed it was Bill Compton. A stab of icy fear ran down her spine. He had never called on her specifically before, or at her house this late at night. She was really glad he was no longer invited into the house. But how was she going to get around him to get into the house?

"How are you doing this evening Ms. Stackhouse?" Bill said cordially with a smile as he stood up.

Sookie timidly approached her porch. "I'm doing well Mr. Compton. I had a long night at work. What brings you over so late tonight?"

"I was wondering if you'd be free tomorrow evening, I'd like to take you out to dinner. Your Grandmother has told me such wonderful things about you and I feel like I should get to know you better."

"Oh tomorrow night? I'm actually going to a BBQ with my brother to see some of our friends out in Hotshot, so tomorrow night doesn't work for me I'm sorry."

When Sookie mentioned Hotshot, Bill's eyes narrowed but the tone of his voice never changed from anything but polite. "Well you have yourself a fine evening with your friends and your brother. I will call on you again then?" He started stepping off of the porch.

"Sure. Have a good night Mr. Compton." Sookie said as they walked past one another. She made sure to try to keep a wide berth between them.

"Have a good night as well Ms. Stackhouse." When Sookie reached the top of the porch she turned around and Bill was nowhere in sight. She physically shook because of the shivers he gave her. Now that she knew more about him and his reasons for being around it just made her scared and sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure when he would act on his supposed orders. Sookie really wanted to talk to Eric right now but she figured that would show a sign of weakness to the vampire. She walked into her house and locked the door behind her, even though she knew Bill couldn't enter without an invitation.

Sookie put on her favorite pink night dress and crawled into bed. She was too wired to sleep so she just lay there, looking at the ceiling. Everything in her house was too quiet. Sookie almost had a heart attack when she heard a light tap at her window. She thought it might be a tree branch so she ignored it. The tap turned into more of a knock and she heard her name. Shakily Sookie got up from her bed and opened the curtains to her window and hovering just outside was the one person she wanted to talk to right now, Eric.

She opened the window. "What are you doing out there?"

"I came to talk to you. Will you invite me in?"

Sookie thought about this for a split second and then realized if she felt uncomfortable she could always rescind his invitation and have him zooming right back out of her house. "Sure, come on in." She opened the window wide enough so Eric could fit through.

"I love what you're wearing." Eric said, looking her up and down.

Sookie blushed. Her favorite night dress also happened to be way too short for her and if she were to bend over he would get a definite peak of the panties she was wearing underneath.

Sookie sat back down on her bed and Eric just stood in front of her watching her for a minute, deep in thought. After a moment, as if he had come to a decision, he started taking his shirt off. She began sputtering and was finally able to form words "What do you think you're doing?"

Eric had all of the buttons undone on his shirt and was just about to pull it off, "I am making you more comfortable. You're in pajamas so I figured I would get into mine." He gave her an unmistakable leer.

"What pajamas?"

"Exactly." Eric's shirt was on the floor and he started on his belt. Sookie was paralyzed on the bed. How the hell were they supposed to have a serious talk if he was getting naked? How did he expect her to think? She was trying her hardest not to open up her mind to him, putting up as many shields as possible. She didn't need an emotional overload repeat of last night. But the feelings she was getting from him were not headstrong and lustful like last night. They were conflicted and longing, and not as intense. Sookie wasn't sure what he was trying to get at tonight.

Eric removed his pants and dropped them to the floor by his shirt. Tonight he was wearing a pair of silk boxers and to Sookie's surprise, he was not aroused. She got a furry of disappointed feelings and then chastised herself for it. She just met the guy and here she is hoping that when he dropped his pants he would be at full mast.

"Let's lie in bed together and talk. Don't run from me pet." Eric said this as he slowly approached the bed. Sookie scooted up towards the pillows and over to one side to make room for him. He climbed into what she mentally dubbed "his side of the bed." No one but her had ever been in her bed before. He took up a lot of space, so much in fact that their bodies couldn't help but touch. Eric rolled Sookie so that her back was to his chest and her butt was held firmly to his crotch by one of his strong hands. _Ok, now he's hard. _ Thought Sookie, she was having trouble breathing. Eric rested his chin on top of her head and placed his other hand under her neck. Surprisingly, this position was really comfortable to Sookie.

"I learned the reason why the Queen wants you; we have some serious decisions to make."

Sookie waited silently.

_I can promise you there will be some sexy goodness in the next chapter from Eric's point of view. I would rather write it in his POV because well, he's experienced and Sookie's a virgin. It would only make sense :). _


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is full of naughtiness. You are forewarned.**

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris of course :) **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eric wanted to crush Bill's neck. He wanted to separate his head from his shoulders. He was equally pissed at the Queen, granted he owed her fealty… but right now assassination plots were flitting through his head. Why couldn't they have informed him of their movements from the beginning, these actions were taking place in his territory? Eric never would have pursued the girl in the first place if he knew the mission at hand. But now that he had begun his seduction and destruction of her, he couldn't stop. And no one was going to take that away from him. Sookie had become his possession, and once Eric possessed things, there was no taking it back. If anyone was going to turn the girl, it would be him. Then he would use her as a bargaining chip with the Queen in a fit of skilled diplomacy. They would have to go through him as her maker to use her gift. They would have to petition him if he claimed her as a mate as well. He would find a loophole to get away with all of it. He would have to silence Bill. Bill could have an unfortunate accident; that was no skin off of Eric's back.

Eric hadn't smiled so big since the day he discovered he was, for all intents and purposes, immortal.

He had to see Sookie tonight, even though he said he wanted her to come to him. Eric felt she had a right to know what Bill and the Queen had in-store for her since he scared the shit out of her the night before with his revelations, and now with the bodyguard. He would also begin to make her his tonight, in one sense, and continue to push over the next few nights before the Queen's arrival. He had a short time frame to work in but he knew he could get his mission accomplished. _What a sweet mission it will be. _

To be inconspicuous Eric decided to fly to Bon Temps instead of take his Corvette. He didn't need Bill seeing that in her driveway. He didn't want Bill knowing that he was moving against him until it was too late, until his head was landing with a thud on the ground. Speaking of Bill, as Eric approached the house, he sensed his presence in close proximity to Sookie's. He could feel Sookie through the blood he had taken from her, kind of like a homing device. The more blood he took, the easier he could find her. He watched as Bill talked to Sookie and then disappeared. She went into the house and Eric watched the lights turn on until they stopped at a room at the back of the house, second floor. He assumed this was her room. That light went out and he went to her window to knock. She opened the curtains and actually looked relieved to see him there and was a little hesitant about inviting him in.

Eric decided to strip down to nothing but his boxers since she was already in her pajamas. It might be hard to start his little seduction after he explained what the Queen has planned for her. He made the decision that already being close to naked and having her in his arms in the bed might make her feel comfortable. It would give her a sense of security. She would latch on to him and look to him for relief of her fearful feelings. He would provide that relief with abundance and she would take it, lapping up the comfort.

Eric opened with the best way to tell her about the plans in store for her. "Some way or another, the Queen has found out about your little gift." Eric waited for a response and he got a sharp intake of breath. "Will you tell me about that gift?"

"How would she know about it? Other than family and a close friend or two I keep it a secret. It's wreaked havoc on my life. I'm never left to just my own thoughts, feelings, and emotions. I'm basically bombarded by an overload of everyone's feelings. And depending on the person, they sometimes come across loud and clear and they overwhelm me. I've had this since I was a kid. School was unbearable. But yeah, that's my 'gift', more like a curse." Sookie spat out that last sentence with a lot of distaste.

Eric gently stroked her neck. "Easy my pet. So you get overwhelmed by peoples' feelings when they are feeling things strongly, you didn't just have too much to drink last night did you?"

Sookie stiffened up in Eric's arms. "No."

He ran his other hand over her sleep-shirt covered hip. "I figured something else was to blame for that. I was overwhelming?"

"Yes."

"I'll try to keep my thoughts in check. I can filter myself. I'm sorry for that."

"No need to apologize but thanks for the sentiment." Sookie relaxed against his body again. Her warm backside was pressed into his hardness once more. The warmth and smell of her body was intoxicating him. He would have to wrap up their conversation quickly so that he could get to the part of the evening where she surrenders herself to him.

"Back to the story at hand, the queen has found out about your talent. She would like to utilize it for her own means. Like I suspected, Bill was sent to basically spy on you for her and then secure you for her."

Sookie gripped the hand that was on her hip. "You mean they are going to kidnap me and use me?"

Eric let out a chuckle that sounded anything but humorous. "That is the least of what they plan on doing to you." Sookie was still holding his hand and he began to softly stroke her fingers with his. She let out a shiver that made him even harder. He involuntarily rubbed himself against her ass. She let out a little gasp.

She spoke softly. "What do they plan on doing to me then?"

"They want to turn you into one of us and use you for the rest of your very long life in service of the Queen, who would become your master."

Eric could feel her begin to cry. Her back had begun shaking but she had yet to make a sound. He held her closer to his body than he thought possible without actually being inside of her. He waited, silently holding her, until she finally spoke. "What am I going to do?"

"Trust me." Eric stated simply.

She rolled over in his arms so that they were face to face. If Eric could breathe he would have stopped at that instant. She was so close to him he could feel her heart beat radiating from her lips. "Don't let them get me."

"Oh, believe me… they can't have you. I'm not finished with you yet." Eric leaned in and captured her lips with his and she lightly moaned in his mouth. That sound drove him insane and soon he was gripping the bottom of her sleep shirt and pulling it over her head in one swift movement. She was only wearing panties underneath, causing him to let out a low growl. He pulled Sookie close to his body again, feeling her hard nipples and the abundance of soft flesh that were her breasts against his chest. Eric lightly ran his tongue along her bottom lip just to elicit another moan from her. He was gently kissing her; he could taste the saltiness from her tears earlier. He wanted to taste more of her. Eric slipped his tongue into Sookie's mouth and she pressed her hips into his as he started to massage her tongue with his. She was quietly whimpering into his mouth while her lower body was grinding into his erection, with the help of his hand cupping her ass.

Eric slowly pulled away from her and she actually arched forward, searching for his lips. He chuckled and she blushed crimson and looked away from him. "My pet, you smell delicious. I can tell how much you are enjoying the way I kiss you." He looked at her seductively, with half a grin on his face. His fangs were still retracted. "However, you and I both are still wearing too much clothing, wouldn't you agree?"

Sookie hesitantly reached out her small hand towards the waistband of his boxers. Her fingers lightly brushed the sensitive skin of his stomach and that definitely was the catalyst for Eric becoming completely aroused, fangs and all. He wanted this female to learn how to pleasure his body as much as he wanted to pleasure hers. Eric put his big hand over hers and laid her palm flat on his stomach. He slowly rubbed it across his lower stomach and then up towards his chest. The sensation was killing him, making him want to just skip everything and pound into her hot, tight flesh. He let go of her hand and she continued to rub over his chest and brushed her fingertips over his nipples. He let out a little hiss of pleasure and she stopped, pulling her hand away. She noticed his fangs. He grabbed her hand, placed it back on his chest, and started running it back down towards his stomach. He didn't stop when they reached his waistband, continue down onto his erection. She was hesitant at first and started pulling her hand away but Eric kept firm pressure on her hand to keep it down. Eric ran Sookie's hand slowly down the length of his shaft and back up again, twisting her wrist a little on the way up. He let out a moan.

"Is that what you like?" Sookie asked quietly, she was looking him dead in the eyes.

Eric leaned towards her lips and was careful when he kissed her deeply to not bite her. Sookie wasn't an aggressive kisser yet so he didn't have to worry about that. "I would like your mouth on me, but that's to be saved for another night. We're still wearing too much my pet." Eric reached for her panties and pulled them off her before he removed his boxers. Thankfully Sookie didn't faint this time. His little virgin was getting rather brave with him. He was also doing a really good job of shielding his lust at the moment. He didn't want her to pass out before he was finished with her for the night.

Eric rolled onto his back and pulled Sookie on top of him, so that her legs were straddling him. She was situated just on the other side of his pulsing erection. He had great self control at the moment, stopping himself from pushing inside of her. Sookie looked down at him and looked a little embarrassed, like she wanted to hide. He reached out his hands and ran them from her wonderful, sun-tanned thighs, to her luscious hips, up to her stomach, sliding up to cup both of her breasts in his hands. She let out an "Oh" and her eyes slid shut as he started to tease her nipples. She started to grind against him and he could feel her wetness and her heat sliding against his member.

Eric was still playing with her breasts and he sat up to be closer to her trembling body. It brought their lower bodies into even closer contact. He started grinding against her too and her eyes went wide as he slid his full length slowly up the outside of her entrance, bathing himself even more in her arousal. She would be too tight for him tonight; she needed a little stretching practice first. Eric took one of Sookie's hands and placed it between them and onto his throbbing cock that was now slick with the evidence of Sookie's want. He helped her start stroking him and said "Just keep going like this, use some pressure, and definitely pay attention to the tip." She nodded at him. He let go of her hand as she began stroking him on her own.

Eric placed his hand out the outside of her entrance. "My dear, you are simply soaked." He said into her lips as he began kissing her while he slid a finger into her folds to stroke her clit. She would be screaming his name before they were finished. The pressure of her hand increased as he rubbed her clit. She was moaning and kissing him enthusiastically, even exploring his mouth with her tongue. He slid one finger inside of her and she shuddered. _Freya is she tight! _Eric thought as he began teasing the inside of her with slow circular motions. When he thought she was ready he slipped in another finger. He could barely concentrate on what he was doing to her because she was rubbing the tip of him with her thumb and it felt so good. Sookie was moving against his hand and Eric brought his thumb to her clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She began stroking him harder and faster. He felt his orgasm coming on and could feel her lower body clenching up as she started moaning louder and louder. Eric released her lips and it was as if she sensed what he was about to do, she bared her neck to him. He sunk his fangs into her deeply and felt her insides tighten around his fingers as she screamed "Oh God, Eric!" Right as she came she gave one last hard tug that had him following shortly behind her with a loud groan.

Sookie sank into his arms, sweaty, and panting. She had the occasional after shock and gave a great shudder when Eric removed his fingers from her. She was still touching him intimately. He was licking her neck to help heal the fang marks he left. Deeper bites left nastier marks. She didn't need to run around looking like a fang banger. She was his, no one else's. Her breathing slowed down and she was quiet. It didn't take long for Eric to realize she had fallen asleep in his arms.

_I find that when writing sex scenes I really want to use the words "dick" and "cock" because I am vulgar like that. I stayed away from it though. I slipped cock in there once though so please don't punch me hahaha. _


	14. Chapter 14

**So what was the deal with not being able to log in? I've been wanting to post this chapter forever! This is a short transition chapter because the next chapter has an interesting surprise at Merlotte's and the BBQ so it's going to be a long one. I put this one in for fun. :) **

**Once again, these are Ms. Harris' characters. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sookie woke slowly and stretched. Her body felt wonderful. She reached her arms out to the side of the bed Eric had been lying on and he wasn't there. She sat up and opened her eyes. Sookie saw that the sun had risen. Of course Eric still wouldn't be in her bed, he can't be out in the sunlight. She wondered how long he had stayed in her bed while she slept. Sookie blushed thinking about the things her and Eric had done the night before. Her body betrayed her by tingling slightly. _I guess I can't be too embarrassed… can I? _Sookie wasn't one to gossip but she felt the need to talk to Tara. She picked up the bedside phone and dialed her best friend.

"Hello?" Came a groggy voice on the other end after three rings.

"Hey hun, sorry to wake you… it's Sookie."

"Hey you! I've been meaning to call you since the other night, but I've been kind of busy. How are you doing since the dress fiasco?"

"I'm fine, no permanent emotional scars."

"Good, Harry said Eric would make you feel better." Tara let out a peal of giggles.

"First of all, who is Harry? Second of all, what were you two insinuating?" Sookie may not have gone to college but she was self-educated with all of the reading she did during her free time.

"You don't remember Harry? Big, gorgeous, hunk of undead meat that was in charge of the door at Fangtasia?" Sookie made a sound of acknowledgement. "Well I kind of went home with him that night. And last night."

"Tara!" Sookie said, a little shocked.

"Don't tell me you don't know all about the wonders of vampire seduction. Harry had me at 'ello. And then had me at 'how are ya?' And then again… and again…"

"Ok, I get the point, jeez you trollop!"

"Oh ho ho, who are you calling a trollop? Tell me Eric didn't lay a hand on you and I'll eat my words." Sookie was silent. Tara started to guffaw.

"I didn't have sex with him though… I am still a lady."

"But not for long, right?"

"That's kind of why I wanted to call. I don't know what to do. I'm at a loss Tara. I've never really held onto my virginity for any reason other than no one ever attracted me, or really approached me. I know it's sad, but it's the truth."

"So what's the problem with Eric? If you don't have an attachment to the v-card, what's stopping you?"

Sookie didn't know how to phrase it without sounding crass. "I'm a little scared."

"Oh hun, the first time is always a little scary because you're not sure what you're doing but you'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about that. I know Eric will teach me, and no I'm not telling you how or why I know that." Sookie cut Tara off before she could ask. Tara laughed.

"Then what has you scared?"

Looks like Sookie was going to have to come right out and say it. "His size." Tara howled with laughter. "It's not funny!"

"Come on Sookie, how big could he be?"

"I'm warning you, I'm about to get graphic and Tara, I'm never going to be this frank with you again."

"Yeah yeah you're all talk you know you like to gossip with only me. I love it when things get juicy."

"Well for starters, I couldn't wrap my hand around him. My fingers wouldn't touch." Tara let out a 'Woo boy.' "There's more. Take your right hand and stretch it open as far as you can go. Did you do that?"

Sookie could picture her nodding as she said it, "Yup, my hand is stretched."

"Much longer than the distance from thumb to pinky."

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah."

"I can see why you're scared now. Um, my suggestion? Take it very, very slow, lots of lube, and well… it's going to hurt like hell your first time. But don't let that discourage you!"

"Thanks for the pep talk." Sookie said sarcastically.

"Anytime. Too bad Harry isn't that big. But damn he does this thing with this tongue…"

"I'm hanging up now."

Sookie hung up the phone and just sat there for a minute. She looked down at herself and realized she was still naked. It was a good thing her Gran hadn't come in. She decided to take a quick shower before she had to go to Merlotte's. She wouldn't have time to do so after work before the party. Under the hot water of the shower, Sookie thought about the things Eric had told her last night. The Queen wanted to take her, turn her, and use her, all because she happened to get emotions and pictures out of peoples' heads. Who had told the Queen about her? Why couldn't the Queen just ask for her help or something? Why did anyone feel the need to plot against her? She was just a barmaid. She was just a human.

"Not for long if they get their way." Sookie said out loud. She started to tear up again. What would happen if Eric couldn't save her? She would virtually become someone's slave. Worse than that, she would no longer be alive. Sookie was placing her well-being in a stranger's hands by trusting Eric. But they were such capable hands.

Sookie started thinking about the nicer side of things that happened last night. Eric kept his word and did not overwhelm her with his emotions. She was positive she wouldn't have walked away from their encounter still a virgin if it were otherwise. She enjoyed the way he made her body feel. He also made her feel at ease. Since she wasn't sexually experienced at all, she didn't have a clue what to do in bed with a man. She'd seen a porn or two, who hadn't? But seeing and acting were two different things. Eric was a patient man, she shook her head in the shower, no vampire. He showed her the basics of what he liked, how to touch him, and then let her venture on her own. Sookie was happy that on her first time she was able to satisfy him.

Sookie didn't realize her hand had slid between her legs while she was deep in thought until she was almost on the brink of an orgasm. She continued thinking about Eric, especially the way he had rubbed his erection against her, brushing against her clit. This sent Sookie over the edge and she was coming, knees shaking. She had to reach out a hand to steady herself so that she didn't fall over. She felt a little ashamed that she had touched herself while thinking about Eric. That shame had only lasted for a second. He had touched her first.

Sookie quickly finished her shower and threw on her Merlotte's uniform. She had enough time to let her hair air dry for a bit before she would throw it up in a pony tail. She headed out into the kitchen and her Gran had breakfast ready.

"Well good morning child! How are you doing today?" Her Gran said as Sookie kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm wonderful. How are you today? What have we fixed for breakfast?"

"Oh I'm the same old, same old. We've got flapjacks and maple syrup. And I already fixed your coffee. I heard you shut off the shower and figured you'd be out here soon."

"Thanks Gran." Sookie loaded up her plate with a bunch of flapjacks and tucked in for breakfast. She looked up to see her Gran watching her with a curious expression on her face. It was half a smile and half a question. "What?" Sookie asked.

"So tell me more about this Eric." Her Gran said with a huge grin.

Sookie almost choked on a flapjack. She cleared her throat. "What would you like to know?"

"Do you like him? What does he look like? What does he do for a living? Is there a reason he hates Bill? I always thought there was something funny about that vampire."

Sookie chuckled at her Gran. "Well he's the owner of Fangtasia and I'm sure he's got a bunch of other businesses. He looks like he has money. He drives a really nice Corvette, though he drives it way too fast. Um, what he looks like… you know those period piece romances you like?" Her Gran nodded. "He looks like the kind of guy on the Viking ones, except better. Hugely tall, shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile that could make a nun faint."

"He does sound wonderful dear. He's a vampire right?"

"Yeah, he's not like Bill though." Sookie shuddered. "Bill is creepy. Trust me when I say this Gran, I can't tell you all about Bill, it really is for our safety. But don't worry, Eric will look out for us."

"If he's as big as you say, I'm sure he could kick Bill's scrawny vampire butt if he toes out of line."

Sookie smiled at her grandmother. "I'm sure he could. I don't know why but there's just something about Eric. He doesn't hide the fact that he's a scary vampire. He even warned me he's not a nice guy, but that he is someone who keeps his word. And I trust him." Sookie was very sincere when she said this.

"You're starting to like him, aren't you dear? It's ok that he's a vampire. Maybe it just lends to that ultra macho aspect that all of us southern belles are looking for?" Adele winked at her.

They finished their breakfasts in silence and Sookie said goodbye to Gran as she put her hair up into a high pony tail. It was still kind of early in the morning as she headed towards Merlotte's before opening. She never noticed the car that followed her most of the way there; or the person who walked several paces behind her as she went in the employee entrance.

_CLIFFFFFFFFHANGER! But I already handwrote the next chapter, it's just a matter of typing it up and getting on here. I'm working early shift at work and then I'll be home early afternoon… so expect the next part tomorrow night! And I apologize for any grammatical errors. I was a little out of it while taking this from handwritten to typed. I'm going on no sleep. _


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all, Eric will "loosen up" after a while. He did see Sookie as nothing but an asset until their blood bond in the books. I honestly don't think he cared one real wit about her until they had that connection. He wanted to steal her from Bill to rub her in Bill's face all because he was bored (in the books). So since Eric and Sookie are not bonded in my story, at the moment, Eric doesn't care a wit about Sookie other than for selfish and sexual reasons. Make sense? I'm not sure if I want Eric and Sookie bonded in my story… but we'll see. Like I said, I'm not following the books. At all. I'm just taking plot pieces and characterizations and making my own story out of it. I apologize if you guys were expecting my version of what I think the 9th book would be like. This is obviously not it. This is my alternate universe of Sookie and Eric. In my universe Eric is an asshole. I've been saying this all along. Sookie is naïve. I've also been saying this all along.**

**HOWEVER I can promise you there will be an event that shakes them up and changes their relationship towards one another and it's significant. It makes Eric less of an asshole. And Sookie significantly less naïve. So just wait. I won't fail you. (This little note was in response to several PMs I've gotten about my story). Part of the reason there hasn't been an update in almost a week is because I wasn't sure I was going to continue with the story. If there's that many people with a bug in their ass about the fact that this is an AU story that is not really a love story then why the hell am I writing? But, I know there are people that do enjoy this story and I enjoy writing it. So I will continue it. **

**Oh and one last thing (sorry this intro thing is long) this is a long chapter, I didn't feel like breaking it up. **

**Charlaine Harris' is my muse and owns the rights to the characters. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sookie was caught completely unaware as a great hand came down and cracked her on the top of her head. She never understood the phrase "seeing stars" until that very moment. She had let out a strangled cry as she dropped to the ground. Her attacker was on her in an instant. He covered her mouth with a cloth that smelled terrible and burned her throat. She felt her consciousness begin to slip away; but it slowly came back. She heard shouting, scuffling, the unmistakable sound of fists making bones crunch, and growling? She opened her eyes.

Standing above Sookie were two men, at least they looked sort of like men. One was someone she recognized, Quinn, and the other she had never seen before. Both of them looked more like animals than like men. Sookie couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. They had had claws where their hands used to be and their faces were contorted with a mouth full of fangs. Quinn's arms had begun to get hairy in a striped orange and black pattern and the other guy was beginning to grow a tail. Maybe that guy cuffed her on the head a little harder than she thought? Both men were snarling at one another and it was evident that Quinn had the upper hand in the fight. He was at least a foot taller than the other guy and was slashing viciously at him, cutting his clothing to ribbons.

The door to Sam's office slammed open and Sookie's heart stopped at that very moment. Sam was also looking very half-man half-animal as he lunged into the fight with Quinn and the other guy. She wasn't sure what Sam was going to accomplish, Quinn seemed to be handling the guy pretty damn well. Quinn seemed to think so too and shoved Sam out of the way, causing him to slam into the wall. In the next moment Quinn had snapped the guy's neck. Sookie couldn't breathe and her vision quickly went black.

************

Sookie woke up and wasn't quite sure where she was. She knew wherever she was, was incredibly warm; so warm that she felt feverish. She also noticed she was no longer on a hard floor. Granted, the thing she was lying on was still hard, but it had more give to it than a floor. She also noticed whatever she was lying on was not stable, it rose and fell… kind of like someone breathing. Sookie was in someone's arms.

She looked up and met a pair of brilliant purple eyes staring down at her.

"There you are. Are you ok?" Quinn asked her, concern etched on his face.

Sookie's mind flashed back to what happened before she blacked out. She got clobbered by some guy, Quinn fought him, and Quinn killed him. There was one tiny detail she wasn't quite grasping in her mind's foggy state. She continued to look at Quinn… then it hit her. He wasn't human. He was some kind of creature. She tried to struggle out of his grasp but he held her tightly.

"What are you? Let me go! You can't hold me like this! Get off of me."

"Let her go Quinn." Sam said, leaning against a nearby wall. Sookie didn't even realize that Sam was in the room. Her stomach clenched as she remembered how he looked right before he tried to enter the fight. She felt like she was going to throw up.

Quinn released his hold on her and Sookie scrambled away from him. She got as far away from both him and Sam as she could. She looked back and forth between them and asked "What are you?" yet again.

"I'm a Were. A Weretiger to be exact." Quinn answered.

"I'm a shifter, I can change into whatever I want at will." Sam responded.

"Those things exist?" Sookie asked looking both shocked, awed, and a little scared at the same time.

Quinn chuckled. "Babe, you'd be surprised how many things in fairy tales are real. You included."

"Me?" Sookie asked confused.

"Yeah you, you're not entirely human yourself. So don't be so quick to judge others now ok?" Quinn gave her a condescending nod.

"What do you mean? I'm all human. I'm not a vampire and I'm certainly not a Were or a shifter."

"Like I said, your wildest dreams and nightmares are real… don't limit yourself there darlin'. Have you ever wondered why you had your little gift? Humans don't get special talents. You aren't all human. Suck it up we've gotta talk now before the restaurant opens."

"We can use my office." Sam said and led the way.

Sookie walked in a daze towards the office, Quinn's words bouncing off the walls of her head. Not all human? What the hell was she then if she wasn't all human? She really wished it were night time so Eric could be here. She shook herself. No, she didn't know Eric well enough to want him every time a little thing came up that scared her. She had to be strong… she couldn't keep running to him, even if it were only mentally at the moment.

Once they were all settled in Sam's office Quinn started. "I know this isn't going to be something that you'll like Sookie but I'm going to have to step up my guard with you. They've sent trackers to take you out and apprehend you. Something must have happened to make the Queen want to move faster on you."

Sookie let out a little puff of air and looked at Sam. Sam didn't look too shocked to be hearing this, he just simply nodded his head. "Did you know about this Sam?"

"I didn't know anything until Quinn came in to talk to me this morning. I swear to you Sookie." The look in Sam's eyes was one of pleading. Sookie believed him.

"What brings you into all of this Sam?"

Quinn answered instead of Sam. "As a member of the supe community, he's going to help look out for you whenever I can't; well… that was the plan up until the attack just moments ago. Now you're going to have double guard duty during the day. It's my job to make sure nothing happens to you and I plan to see that job through." Quinn nodded as if the discussion were over.

Sookie looked like she was at a loss. "So I'm going to be watched like a hawk 24/7? During the day I'll be with you guys? During the night I'll be with Eric? I'm giving up all my independence just because some sick twisted bitch thinks she can use me?" She had had it. Sookie was beyond angry. Someone wanted her for unthinkable reasons and had sent someone to violently take her from her place of work, one of her few sanctuaries. She was beyond indignant at the moment. Her face was getting red with anger and neither of the guys quite knew how to react.

"Cher, you know I've always got your best interests at heart." Sam said, moving closer to her.

Sookie flinched away from him. "I've known you for how many years and you've kept this big secret from me? I don't know what you've got in your heart but it certainly isn't honesty, Sam. You knew about my little quirk and you never once thought I would be able to accept yours? How am I supposed to believe you now?"

Sam looked like Sookie had slapped him. He turned away from her and muttered something about getting the bar ready and walked out of his office. Sookie was now left alone with Quinn. He was watching her carefully from the other side of the room. She could see his eyes on her through her watery lashes. She was doing everything she could not to burst into tears at the moment. Quinn had already seen her faint; he didn't need to see anymore weakness out of her. It was bad enough that everyone thought she was incapable of taking care of herself at the moment and needed to be guarded. Quinn was leaned up against Sam's desk. He wasn't speaking and he wasn't making an effort to move towards her. He simply stood there, waiting, watching.

Sookie closed her eyes and leaned her head forward. She was so stressed and tense, more so than she ever had been before in her life. Why had everything in her life taken such a nasty turn? She was deep in thought when she felt an incredibly warm pair of hands start rubbing all of the ache and tension out of her shoulders. Sookie didn't even have it in her to tell Quinn to get off of her, his hands felt wonderful, calming. He worked all of the knots out of her shoulders and upper back, moving on to work smaller circles on the back of her neck. He still didn't speak to her, and for that she was grateful. His actions spoke loud enough. Quinn was comforting her and removing her from the horror she was working up in her mind, the horror she had just encountered. It didn't even bother Sookie that moments ago those hands had been tiger claws. She lowered her mental shields just to get a hint at what Quinn was feeling at the moment. Sookie got snatches of emotions akin to loyalty and relaxation. She put her shields back up again. It was probably time for her to get to work. She laid a hand on Quinn's, "Thank you for that. But I think they need me out on the floor now."

"Alright," Quinn said as he removed his hands from her. Sookie felt a little chill from the air. His hands were that warm. "I'm going to grab a booth or sit at the bar to keep a look out. Then after your shift we'll head out for the BBQ. We don't need Sam on watch for that; we've got all the Hotshot Weres that will cover you."

Sookie had already stood but felt like she needed to sit down again. Did she hear him wrong? Did he say 'all of the Hotshot Weres?' Did that mean the BBQ and the people he was staying with were all like him? "What do you mean all the Weres?"

"Hotshot is a Werepanther community, not a single human in sight." Quinn answered.

"Werepanther?" Sookie squeaked out.

Quinn let out a deep throated laugh. "If you're going to be spending all your time around vampires, babe, you've got a lot to learn and what you've heard today is the tip of a giant iceberg that can't hold a candle to the thing that sunk the Titanic. Weres are typically ferocious or predatory animal changes and shifters can turn into whatever they please… literally any animal. Weres are stuck with what they've got. There's a huge difference between born and bitten Weres. A shifter can only be born, not bitten. And that's your little supe lesson for the day. Thank you, next time bring the teacher an apple." Quinn winked at her and Sookie let out a small giggle. He certainly was an easy guy to talk to and she'd like to talk to him more but at this point she had to hustle out to the tables that were undoubtedly filling up.

After the excitement of the morning, work was relatively uneventful, if you call avoiding looking at Quinn every couple of minutes uneventful. She got a lot of questions about him from Holly and Arlene because he just happened to sit in a booth in her section. Bon Temps didn't get too many guys that looked like him. It wasn't just his intimidating stature but his movie star good looks. The girls were jealous and the guys were scratching their heads wondering what he was doing laughing and smiling with what everyone in town dubbed 'Crazy Sookie.' Sookie watched in discomfort as Arlene went as far as to flirt with Quinn. Granted Arlene's heart was in the right place, she was just trying to find a good man to help her take care of her kids. But why did she have to try her charms on Quinn? Was this a little stab of jealousy Sookie was feeling? She wasn't entirely sure, but she did an internal happy dance when Quinn seemed entirely disinterested in Arlene's approaches. Arlene walked away looking slightly defeated and a little in awe of Sookie for her receiving such good treatment from the guy.

The end of Sookie's shift came sooner than she thought it would. Her mind was a whirl the entire time whenever she wasn't waiting on anybody. She grabbed her things from Sam's office in silence. Sookie still did not want to speak to him. She was angry but she knew she would eventually forgive him, but for the time being she had more to worry about in her life than the secrets Sam had kept from her. Quinn was waiting by the bar for her and held out his arm for her to take. It was a gallant gesture and one that got the tongues in the restaurant wagging. Sookie didn't care, she had a long enough day and Quinn's actions and presence was just soothing. She needed the boost, especially when she thought about the fact she literally would be walking into a pack of supernatural creatures in the matter of an hour or so. Granted, these were people she thought she had known her whole life… now she was seeing them in an entirely different light.

Quinn must have noticed she was tense again. "Let's take my truck. I'm sure your car will be fine if we leave it here. Sam will look after it. You don't need to be driving while you're this wound up. Do we need to swing by your place so you can change?"

"Yeah but when we get there I need to call Jason. I was going to ride with him out there for the BBQ. He can just follow us from my house I guess?"

"Yeah that sounds like a plan."

When they got back to her house, Sookie's grandmother was puttering around in the rose garden looking 15 years younger than she actually was. Gran loved to spend time in the garden; it kept her youthful and gave her something to do other than read those trashy romance novels she was so interested in. "Hey Gran!" Sookie called out as they approached her.

"Well hello dear!" Her grandmother responded, wiping the dirt from her hands and standing up. "And who's this strapping young lad you've got with you?"

Quinn let out another deep laugh. It made Sookie shiver a little despite the warm weather. "How are you today m'am? I'm John Quinn." He nodded his head towards her. "And you must be Sookie's lovely Grandma Adele!" Sookie looked at Quinn sharply. She had never told him her grandmother's name. Then again if he was being paid to protect her and the whole supe community seemed to be out to get her, they probably knew all about her and her family.

"Nice to meet you, let's go on inside and grab a nice tall glass of lemonade hmm?" Adele directed to Quinn and then gave her granddaughter a huge smile.

"Sounds good to me m'am." Quinn smiled back.

They walked into the house where Adele washed her hands clean of the caked dirt and Sookie went to the fridge to get out the lemonade. Her grandmother always made sure there was fresh squeezed lemonade in there. You never knew whenever company would just happen to drop by. It was just polite to have some in stock to offer. There also were fresh baked cookies on the tin on the counter. In the mornings their house always smelled like an assortment of fresh-baked goods.

Adele had gotten glasses down for Sookie and Sookie poured out three glasses of lemonade for them to enjoy around the kitchen table. The lapsed into easy conversation with Quinn talking about the catering company he was part-owner of. For some reason Sookie just assumed all he did for a living was act as a body guard for any rich vampire who asked him to take the job. Sookie politely excused herself so that she could call Jason to make solid plans for the evening. Was he going to be meeting them out at Calvin Norris' place or where they going to go in a little car train out to Hotshot from Sookie's house? She used the phone in her room and dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jason, how's it going?"

"Hey sis, it's going good. What's the plan for tonight?"

"Well I was thinking it would be best for you to just come over here. Quinn, that guy that invited us out to the BBQ had stopped into the bar today and drove me back home because I was having a little car trouble. Don't worry Sam is going to work on it for me. But, he's here having a glass of lemonade with Gran while I change into my outfit. You could just follow us out there when we head out, but meet us here first. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me, Sook. Sorry to hear about your car though. Sam will fix it right up and if he doesn't I'm sure Dawson could have a look at it, he's really good with cars."

"Yeah thanks Jason. I'll see you in a bit. Come right over."

He hung up without saying goodbye. Anyone else and Sookie would have considered that rude but it was her brother and that was just the way he ended conversations on the phone. She felt a twinge of guilt for lying to him but there was no way she could tell him the truth of the day. She couldn't get her family more involved than they already were. She also couldn't explain to them things she knew they weren't ready to except. Granted, her Gran thought she was special for having the ability she had, but Sookie wasn't certain how she would react to knowing the brutal natures of vampires and the existence of other creatures. Not to mention hearing Quinn say she wasn't all human opened up an entire new can of worms. Her and Jason looked very similar to one another but didn't look a lick like anyone in their family. She always wondered if they had been adopted but no one ever treated her any differently than if she were a blood relative. And to Sookie's knowledge, Jason didn't have any strange quirks like she did. Unless you counted attracting anything with a heart beat a quirk. Even men lusted after Jason. She couldn't understand it, his charisma was severely lacking. But whatever, to each their own.

Sookie changed quickly into a sky blue, empire waist, spaghetti strap sundress that brought out the color of her eyes, the deepness of her tan, and a little bit of her cleavage without looking too slutty. Her legs looked fabulous in the dress and she didn't need the enhancement of heels, so she threw on a pair of white flip flops. She gave herself a once over in the mirror, took her hair out of the pony tail it had been bound in, and fluffed it up a bit. She thought she looked really pretty today. Sookie was a little apprehensive about the night but overall, looking the way she did, she felt that was an instant confidence booster.

She came out into the kitchen to see that Jason was already there. Jason gave her a joking whistle and Quinn, whose back was to her, turned around. His pupils dilated at the sight of her and his mouth opened a little. Apparently he liked what he saw. "Hey sis, looking good." Jason complimented her.

Sookie looked at her brother and noticed he threw on a nice shirt to go with his nice jeans. "Looking good yourself, trying to impress Crystal tonight?"

"Sure am. Maybe it's a good thing we're taking separate cars." Jason said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Adele tried to scold him without letting out a smile but she failed. "Now enough of that talk, Jason. You will be the proper gentleman that I know you are."

"Yes Gran." He attempted to look a little abashed but he grinned at her.

"Well we're going to get going. Have a goodnight Gran!" Sookie said as she kissed her grandmother. Jason leaned down and gave her a kiss too. Quinn shook her hand.

"It was nice to meet you m'am." All three of them walked out of the house and entered their respective vehicles, with Sookie riding with Quinn and Jason following the both of them in his own truck. The drive out to Hotshot didn't take long at all and the sun was still up, though low on the horizon, getting ready for sunset. Sookie always enjoyed this part of the day. Sunsets were always beautiful to her. She loved the colors and the excitement of what the night may bring after the light faded away.

When they got into the little community it seemed like the whole town was involved with the BBQ. Calvin Norris' house was decked out with tents, grilles, banquet tables, and tiki torches galore that would definitely be lit when the sun went down. She also noticed a fire pit in the distance, giving her hope for roasting marshmallows over a bonfire. She hadn't had s'mores in a long time and just the thought of them made her mouth water. Quinn was a man of few words and Sookie enjoyed that about him. It's not like their ride was an awkward silence, but the comfortable silence that only years of camaraderie could bring. Even though she only knew him for a day or so, she felt like she knew him her whole life. Granted she didn't know much about him, but that comfort level was one of a person she knew her whole life. She also hadn't really thought about Eric since Quinn had entered the picture this morning.

They parked along the roadway in front of Calvin's house and all three of them headed towards the group of people sitting around the tables in his yard. Jason was walking a little ways in front of Quinn and Sookie. Quinn held out his arm for Sookie to take, yet again, and Sookie was more than happy to comply. Jason reached Calvin first and clapped him on the back in greeting. They were talking when Sookie and Quinn walked up. When Calvin saw them he glanced back and forth between them quickly and looked down to see that Quinn had snaked his arm around Sookie's waist. Once again, Sookie didn't mind. She felt warm and bubbly being held that close to Quinn, but the expression on Calvin's face troubled her a little. Calvin looked wary and like he wanted to reach out and pull Sookie away from Quinn. But instead he greeted her. "Hey Sookie, how are you doing? Haven't seen you in a while!"

"I'm doing great Calvin! Yeah it's been a while, you and the guys don't come in the bar much anymore do you?"

"Naw we've been a little busy lately with some things but we'll be sure to stop in soon and sit in your section." Calvin gave her a small smile. "The guys are here if you wanted to say hey and pal around with them for a bit. Quinn can I talk to you?"

The guys that Calvin was referring to were people who worked on the parish road crew with him. Jason was the manager of that road crew. Calvin and his guys were only part-time in the Bon Temps area, they mainly just worked out in the very rural areas. Sookie excused herself to go say hey to them with Jason.

Calvin wasn't sure how he would broach the subject with Quinn without angering the great Tiger. "So, Sookie Stackhouse?"

"What about her?" Quinn responded nonchalantly.

"You said you were going to be bringing friends, I just didn't think it would be people I would know."

"Well this is small-town America, anyone I would have brought you probably knew already."

"You have a point there. Do you, uh, have any intentions towards the girl?"

"She's a woman." Quinn corrected Calvin. "And if I did, kitty, it would be no business of yours, now would it? I sincerely thank you guys for your hospitality while I'm here on official business but I would love it if you stayed out of my personal life. It would just be best for you and your people if you didn't ask questions. About anything. Keep things light and keep them jovial. Jason doesn't have a clue what any of us are, but Sookie does. Keep that in mind." Quinn gave him a look that would have made a cold-blooded serial killer running away pissing his pants. Calvin was visibly trembling as he walked away from Quinn.

Sookie saw their exchange from across the lawn and could feel Calvin's fear of Quinn. She also saw images float through Calvin's mind of Quinn ripping him to pieces with his claws and teeth. In Calvin's mind's eye he was seeing Quinn in his full tiger form. These images should have scared Sookie but instead she felt a little relieved that she had such a fierce protector that other supernatural creatures were obviously afraid of.

There were people manning the grilles and shortly dinner was served as the sun was going down over the tree tops. Jason, Quinn, and Sookie sat with Calvin, Crystal, and another member of Calvin's family that Sookie couldn't remember for the life of her what his name was. They all ate heartily and joked a lot, telling stories about the silly things that happened to the people in Renard Parish. Quinn didn't talk about himself at all really, this was not the same Quinn that was joking in her Gran's kitchen. Sookie assumed it was because he was on high alert for an attack since they were out in the open.

All of a sudden a band struck up an opening chord and a lively song drifted out over the lawn. Sookie loved to dance, she just hoped Quinn enjoyed to as well. She turned towards him and grabbed his hands before he even had a chance to say no. He let her pull him out of his seat and soon they were out in the makeshift dance area joined by other couples swinging in time to the music. For a big guy, Quinn was very light on his feet and moved at a quick pace. It was a wonderful zydeco song they were listening to and it just made Sookie happy. Sometimes a little music and a little dancing made one forget their cares. Quinn was smiling the entire time.

The band played two more fast ones and then they slowed it down with a nice, sultry jazz number. Sookie desperately needed to catch her breath and she made to go sit down but Quinn stopped her. "Where do you think you're going? You don't want to dance anymore?"

"Oh, it's a slow one. I figured you'd want to sit this one out?" During the faster songs they had only been touching a little, now with the slow song, Quinn pulled Sookie into his arms so that she was held tight against his body. Her head rested against his chest and her hands were around his thickly muscled neck. His big hands wrapped around her waist. She felt so small in his embrace. As her head was pressed into his chest, she breathed in his scent. He smelled purely masculine with a hint of the outdoors, like the way the forest smells right after it rains. Sookie felt wonderful there, feeling the rise and fall of his chest while he breathed and she could feel his heartbeat. She let down her shields.

_Confliction. Desire. Intrigue. Worry. Want. Chastisement. _

She put her shields back up. He was definitely a ball of contradictions at the moment. Sookie turned her face to look up at him to ask him what was wrong. Quinn looked down at her at the exact same time she looked up. He looked her deep in the eyes, looked down at her lips, back at her eyes, and then rested his gaze on her lips. She leaned her head back in anticipation of a kiss. He slowly leaned forward over her. His lips were so close to hers that she could feel the moisture of his breath. Sookie's body was taut with anticipation waiting for their skin to finally connect. Just when she thought she would explode without the contact, Quinn was completely gone out of her arms.

He had been ripped away from her. She didn't see what had happened because her eyes had already closed in wait for the inevitable kiss. She heard an animalistic growl that she registered as Quinn's and the unmistakable hiss of a vampire. That hiss happened to belong to Eric who had Quinn by the throat, floating several feet off of the ground.

"Let me go man." Quinn said in a panic, trying to pry Eric's dead fingers off of his neck.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing, man?" Eric responded, calmly.

"Nothing, I just… I got caught up. I'm sorry. I swear. I'll never do it again. You don't have to do this. You've made your point. It won't happen again." Quinn's panic was rising. Sookie could feel it even through her shields. But stronger than Quinn's panic, she could feel the all consuming rage that was radiating off of Eric. The rage was boiling through her and it hurt. She didn't want to feel it.

"Eric, you're going to let him go? Right?" Sookie pleaded to Eric.

He glanced down at her, menace still in his eyes. He flew up higher and dropped Quinn. He landed in a heap a few feet away from Sookie with a crack. Something definitely had broken. Quinn had the dignity to not let out a sound. Sookie had enough brains in her to not run to his side. She stood there staring at Eric.

Eric landed in front of her. "He didn't do his job." He said this simply, as if that was a good enough explanation.

"Hitting on me is not cause enough to drop him on the ground like that Eric!" Sookie yelled at him.

Eric merely looked at her as if she were a stupid child. "That is not what I was talking about. This morning, when you were attacked, and he was not watching you. You should have never been in that situation in the first place. He did not do his job. That right there…" Eric gestured to Quinn, who was slowly getting to his feet, nursing his right arm. "…was retribution for his fuck up this morning. I do not care that he found you attractive and tried to act on that. You are beautiful. I would expect nothing less out of any hot-blooded, or cold-blooded male."

"Oh." That was the only thing Sookie could respond with. She stood there looking dumbfounded. She was certain that Eric had acted in a jealous rage because Quinn had been about to kiss her. It never once occurred to her that he was angry because Quinn failed at his job of protector her and got her a little hurt that morning. It made sense. Eric was paying really good money to see that she was being watched and that person messed up. Eric was going out of his way to help her. Sookie felt incredibly guilty for emotionally, and physically, leaning on Quinn that day. She felt like she was two-timing Eric. She mentally chastised herself for wanting to kiss Quinn when she had a perfectly good vampire looking out for her at the moment. She just wasn't thinking clearly these days.

"I need to discuss some matters with Quinn." At the look Sookie gave him, Eric added, "…they will be verbal matters, I'm putting the violence away for now. But know this, if he messes up again there will be greater punishment." With that he walked away with Quinn out of earshot of Sookie.

_Well there it is - the much awaited BBQ chapter. Sorry that it was so long. I hope you like that little twist. Next chapter is going to be from Eric's POV and there will be some naughty deliciousness in the bedroom :) _


	16. Chapter 16

**No preface, I'm trying to get back into this story again. I will throw up a warning - Eric is still not nice. And Eric is really into touching himself… hahaha**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric couldn't get Sookie out of his mind when they had parted ways that night. He knew she would be spending most of the day and evening with a bunch of Weres, therefore she was virtually safe from anything Bill or the Queen had in mind for her. He went to sleep that dawn wondering how fast he was going to have to push her before she would eventually break. Sookie seemed like a strong woman but she had barely seen the world yet. She was in for an eyeful in more ways than just one. She needed to harden her heart. Eric would help her do just that.

**********

The moment Eric woke in his light tight room he knew he was going to crash that party. He had a smile on his face as he rose. He couldn't go outside quite yet. Being as old as he was, Eric tended to wake up before the sun had completely gone down and was able to stay awake for a little while after the sun rose in the morning. At times he wondered if the longer he lived, the more power he'd have on his sleep schedule. Granted, he'd never be able to step foot out into the sun… but it would be interesting to be functional during day time hours. Eric wouldn't have to hire so many day people to conduct his businesses for him. Hell, if he had a light tight garage he could play with cars until his still heart was content. He shook his head. He had no idea why these sorts of thoughts were flitting in his mind. Eric really was getting bored with his long life. He could understand why some of his kind went off the deep end and met the sun.

He stretched out on his king sized bed, taking up quite a bit of the unoccupied space. So many vampires thought it necessary to live in coffins to protect them while they slept. Eric could afford an entire room that was light tight and safe during the day. He converted his bedroom into that room. There was no way he was going without comfort while he slept. The room could only be entered and exited by him. He lay there on his light blue silk sheets, luxuriating in the feel of them against his naked skin. Part of him wished it was Sookie that was sliding over him at the very moment. He was excruciatingly hard. Vampires don't dream when they sleep during the day, but they sure as hell wake up with 'morning wood' like humans do.

Eric thought about Sookie's warm body sliding over him the night before and his legs moved involuntarily with his thoughts. The silk sheets continued to swim over his hard and tense skin, sending increasing waves of desire throughout his body. He wanted to take all of Sookie tonight, but didn't want to scare her off just yet. Her virgin body wasn't quite ready for him just yet. She would be too hot, too tight. She would also bleed and that might cause him to lose even more control. The images playing through Eric's mind caused him to grip his cock to and begin thrusting his hips into his large hand. He had to relieve this tension. Like the morning wood, another thing vampires had in common with humans - blue balls… he would have none of that this evening, especially when it came to thinking about Sookie.

Eric was thinking about what she might be wearing at the moment as he continued to stroke himself. She seemed like such a southern belle so she was definitely in a dress. He imagined Sookie without panties underneath it and surprising her by sliding his hand up her leg and into her wetness; making her come on his hand out in the open at the BBQ where all the fucking animals would be able to smell her and smell her on him.

The thought of dominating her like that in front of the Weres and having her arousal on his fingers again was his undoing. With one last hard stroke he came forcefully, making a mess of his stomach and chest. Eric lay there shuddering slightly from the sensation. He loved a good orgasm. He chuckled softly to himself as he reached for the towel he left on the floor by the bed after his shower that morning. As he cleaned himself off he made the definite decision, Eric was crashing that party.

Eric walked over to his closet to find something to wear, not bothering to cover up. The maids had no way of getting into his room and it's not like he was shy about nudity anyways. He refused to allow people to work in his home when he wasn't awake so he had to get maids that were willing to work evening hours. From time to time he would wander downstairs for a blood whenever the fridge in his room was empty, scaring the maids for several reasons: 1. Most of them weren't 100% comfortable working for a vampire. 2. Eric was huge, hulking, and intimidating. 3. He was usually naked as the day he was born. It also didn't help that he was always at half-mast or more first thing in the evening. He once caused one of the maids to faint. She had been starring openly at him while he bent over into the fridge on that particular occasion. When Eric had stood, he had stretched upwards, allowing his muscles to lengthen out all along his body, also causing him to go fully erect in other places. Her eyes were riveted on that part of his anatomy as he heated up his blood and shook it. Eric had opened his blood, threw the lid on the counter with a small metallic clank, and sipped it while running one of his hands over his stomach and down onto his hard-on. He made eye contact with the maid and let out a soft growl as he slowly pumped. It was too much for her to handle and she dropped where she stood. Eric had let out a roar of a laugh at the time and was now laughing at the memory of that night. He enjoyed teasing people and flexing his power. He was kind of the best.

Eric continued to flip through his closet and found the perfect shirt. It was short sleeved, steel gray, collared button down that pulled tight across his chest and shoulders. He buttoned it up, leaving all the top buttons undone to expose his chest. Eric decided on khaki pants, throwing those on without boxers. He preferred to go commando. Eric rifled through his drawer to find a pair of socks with one hand while splashing some Ralph Lauren Polo Blue cologne on himself with the other. He finished the outfit off with a pair of gray leather shoes that had a square toe tip.

Eric walked into his bathroom, looked at himself in the mirror, and made the decision to put his hair up. He didn't often pull his hair back because for some reason women tended to get aroused at just the thought of running their fingers through his long blonde locks. Men just didn't know what they were missing with keeping their hair short in these modern times. The decision to pull his hair back was two fold: he wanted Sookie to see all of his face and strong jaw, he didn't want an inch of it hidden and he planned on going down on her tonight… he didn't need his hair getting in the way of her luscious body. Eric winked at himself in the mirror before he exited his bedroom. On his way out of his home he blew a kiss to the fainting maid as she dusted the light fixtures in the living room. She blushed the color of his brick fireplace. Eric was in a great mood.

That mood was completely shattered when he arrived in Hotshot. He had to park a ways down the road because of all of the cars. Instead of walking he decided to fly into the party from where he parked the 'vette. When he was over the backyard of Calvin Norris' home, he did a quick survey of the area. He couldn't see or feel any threats nearby. Everyone seemed to be having a good time eating, drinking, and dancing. Eric pinpointed what he thought to be Jason, Sookie's brother. Jason looked very much like Sookie, just as attractive and charismatic as she is. _It's the fae blood_, thought Eric as he watched Were after Were girl simper over Jason and listen to whatever he was saying with rapt attention. Eric began to scan the crowd again to see if he could spot Sookie. The site that met his eyes made him want to strangle and drain infants.

His anger was briefly disrupted by his phone ringing. The ringtone indentified it as Pam. Eric simply flipped it open and said "Speak."

"Well hello to you to Master, I have some important information for you that may end with someone's death." Pam said with a chuckle.

"If it involves a certain feline, then it will give me even more reason to harm him. Continue."

"I take it he's still not separating business from pleasure." Eric hissed loudly into the phone. "I apologize for the joke Master. Today Sookie was attacked by a Were tracker. Quinn and the shifter Sam took care of the guy but Quinn was not watching Sookie when the attack happened this morning." Pam said quickly.

Eric saw red. "Is that all?"

"That is all, should I look for another head of security?" Pam queried.

"Immediately." Eric hung up and continued to gaze down at the party.

He floated for a moment, not sure what to do. Quinn hadn't done his job; that was a good reason to punish him. Another good reason was the fact that currently Sookie was in that striped fuckers arms, way too close to him. Even from the distance he was at, he could tell that the both of them were turned on. He was beyond livid and all he wanted to do was rip Quinn's head from his neck and bathe in his blood. How dare he put Sookie's life in danger? How dare he place his filthy paws on his untouched Sookie? Everyone should know by know that he, Eric Northman, does not play well with others. He thought that this was made clear to Quinn. Apparently Eric had to make this thought crystal clear.

Eric swooped down on them and pulled Quinn away from Sookie right as the tiger was about to place his lips on her. Sookie pleaded with Eric to let Quinn go, to not kill him. Eric had Quinn by the throat and just wanted to squeeze a little bit harder to see his windpipe crush and his eyes bug out of his head. He wanted to hear the filthy animal's death rattle. It would be the most satisfying sound in the world to him at the moment. But Sookie's protests were getting through to him. If she witnessed the violence he was capable of this early on, there was no way he could keep her, or protect her.

They traded words loudly enough for Sookie to hear… but then Eric lowered his voice so only Quinn could hear "Know this, pussy, never touch her again or I will cut off whatever body part you touched her with. That isn't a threat, it's a lingering promise." He pulled Quinn higher into the air before he dropped him to the ground with a satisfying thud. The happiness at knowing he would be out of commission for a day or so before he healed drowned out the little scream that issued from Sookie.

Eric landed in front of her before she could rush towards Quinn. He didn't want to explain to the woman the complexity and possessiveness of his anger, the bloodlust that welled up inside of him. He merely brushed the entire incident off stating that he was punishing Quinn for not doing his job, for not protecting her during the daylight hours. Eric's answer seemed to placate her. He wasn't finished speaking to Quinn yet either but Sookie looked scared at the prospect of him continuing that conversation. He allayed those fears by stating that he was done with violence, for now. He just had to get Quinn away from Sookie… somewhere private so he could possibly finish what he started or at least leave a lasting impression on the moronic furball.

Eric swaggered over to Quinn who was now sitting at one of the benches. Sookie was left in the capable hands of her brother. Eric made a follow motion with his hand as he walked past Quinn. He could hear him dutifully following behind. Quinn might have had a momentary lapse of judgment but it was obvious he wasn't stupid. Once they were far enough from the party that the sounds of music had died down considerably Eric spoke. "I'm considering relieving you of your duties."

Quinn made a sputtering sound and attempted to mutter out an apology and something about "being drawn to Sookie."

Eric held up a hand to quiet Quinn. "She is part fae, I think naturally all of us are drawn to her but that is neither here nor there at the moment. Your job and your life are on the line right now and do you know why?"

Quinn shook his head.

Eric pulled a switchblade from his pants pocket and Quinn's eyes grew wide. Eric didn't seem to notice the fear in Quinn's face and he began to play with the blade. "I usually like to keep swords on my person but I could not hide one in this particular outfit. These small blades leave much to be desired but when you are like me…" In a flash Eric cut Quinn superficially across the right cheek and moved back to where he had been standing previously in a movement so fast Quinn never saw it but felt the sting on his face. "… the size of blade does not matter when all you want to do is chop up the thing in front of you into tiny bits."

"Eric I'm so sorry. I swear I'll never touch her again." Like a flash the other side of Quinn's face had been cut, this time a little deeper.

"Tut, tut, tut, John, may I call you John? You still do not understand why you deserve punishment. Do I have to enlighten you some more or will it eventually dawn on you?" Eric's icy blue gaze met Quinn's fearful purple eyes.

"This morning," Quinn said simply.

Eric had him by the throat again, "Ding, ding, ding… that is correct! The grand prize is yours; would you like to know what you have won you filthy feline?"

"Let me just tell you what happened this morning man."

Eric punched him so hard in the sternum he sailed over 15 feet away. He knew that Quinn wouldn't dare move. He was scared shitless. "Why not, man?" Eric was peering down at Quinn who was wincing in agony. He probably had a couple of broken ribs now to go with the broken arm. _Good_, thought Eric.

"I had a Were friend call me late last night, or rather early this morning, telling me they overheard some vampires trying to hire trackers to get Sookie. Apparently the Queen isn't too happy with the job Bill has been doing in apprehending her so their going to take her out fast and in the daytime when none of the vamps can watch over her. Don't worry, my friend is loyal and reliable and she wouldn't rat out the fact that I work for you, and trying to protect Sookie. Anyways they're hiring day time muscle to grab her so I wanted to tell the shifter we're doubling up her guard during the daytime. I didn't think they would move so fast in taking her out, not to mention I was away from her for about 20 minutes before it happened. I figured everything would be fine since she was coming into Merlotte's anyways."

"You thought wrong." Eric said coldly.

"I thought very wrong, sir."

"I wanted to remove you as head of her daytime security." Eric stated.

"No, no, please don't do that! I would have to go back into the pits. I know I've been fucking up but Eric… I don't normally beg, but I won't be fucking up anymore I swear." Quinn was groveling. It disgusted Eric. He almost wanted to put him out of his misery so he didn't have to see it anymore.

"I'm getting someone else to be the head." Quinn started crying with his head bowed. "You'll be his second." Quinn's head shot up. "This is the first and last time I will ever show you real mercy. The only reason I do this is to keep Sookie temporarily alive."

"What do you mean temporarily alive?" Quinn had turned as white as a vampire.

"Oh you didn't think I was going to let something as wonderful as that stay human, did you? I am just bidding my time and letting her warm up to me before I cool her down. It's always best to have a connection in life before a Master/Child relationship." Eric grinned and watched as Quinn heaved up everything he had eaten at the BBQ. It made him laugh. "If you speak a word of this to her, you will beg for death because of the things I will do to you. Have a good night." And Eric walked away still chuckling.

_Told you Eric still wasn't nice. But don't worry…Sookie will get under his skin and into his nonbeating heart later on… it's not a spoiler but it'll be unexpected and in a way you wouldn't guess. _


	17. Chapter 17

**The chapter 18 being posted previously in the alerts was a fanfic glitch! That was not me haha but here's a real chapter 18. Oh my gosh did she really just post two chapters in less than 24 hours? Hell yes she did!!!!!!!! And she's talking in the 2nd person limited… she needs her head checked :). I can tell you Eric reveals a little something, something in this chapter to Sookie that throws her for a mini-loop. And remember this is in Sookie's perspective this chapter, what will it mean next chapter when we see his little speech from his perspective? Hmmm? Without further babble here you go! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sookie watched as Eric walked over to Quinn, who was now seated alone at one of the tables under the tent and watched as they walked off together. She was scared for Quinn's life because Eric still looked livid. All of the people at the party were trying really hard not to be caught watching the interactions between Sookie, Eric, and Quinn. She felt a little relief when Jason finally walked over to her.

"What the hell was all that about Sook?" Jason took a swig of his beer, concern etched on his face.

"Eric was very mad at Quinn over some business things." Sookie did not want her brother to know the whole story. It would keep him safer and it would keep him off of her back. She didn't want him to worry just the same as she didn't want her Gran to worry.

"It looked more like a jealous boyfriend or something to me, like I said… what the hell was all that about?" Jason peered at her questioningly and she couldn't help but answer with some measure of the truth.

Sookie didn't have to hide everything from Jason, just the major details. "Quinn works for Eric, that's how I met him, Quinn that is. But both of them like me, I think. I don't know. At least both of them seem interested in me."

Jason cracked his neck and began cracking his knuckles. "I think I'm going to have to have a talk with them about what they're doing with my baby sister."

Jason started walking towards where the Vampire and the Weretiger disappeared and Sookie reached out to pull him back by his shirt collar. "That would be a very bad idea. Jason, I know you're tough, but they would kill you. Just let it go for now. They're more of a threat to each other than they are to me."

Jason just shook his head, no longer pulling against Sookie's hold. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Oh no, I think I'll be fine. They won't touch me; they'll just beat the crap out of each other." Sookie said with a dry, humorless chuckle.

"That's not what I meant sis. You aren't big into dating and now you've got to huge ass scary guys wanting your attention. I'm more worried about what's inside, not what's outside."

Sookie was stunned. Her brother never talked like that. She let down her shields and felt his love, protectiveness, and concern. She hugged him and said "Well Jason, look at you growing a pair of emotions."

Jason turned bright red. "Just don't tell anyone." He patted Sookie on the head and walked back over to Crystal Norris.

Sookie stood where she was watching everyone interacting at the party. She wondered what all of them would look like in their panther form. She wondered how long that change would take to panther and then back to human. Did they maintain their thoughts and identities when they were changed? She had many questions buzzing through her head about their dual nature but didn't know if it would be polite conversation to ask them about it. She wondered what Quinn would look like in his full tiger form. Sookie hoped Eric wasn't hurting him right now. She felt guilty about starting to feel attracted towards Quinn. It's not like she was beholden to Eric or anything but the man was saving her and she repaid him by jumping into the arms of the bodyguard he hired. She was ashamed. She was confused. She had never felt this way before.

Sookie continued to watch Jason interact with Crystal. She wondered what he would think if he knew the truth about her. Her brother wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but he had a kind soul and was very open minded. He was just fine with vampires and didn't even point out the fact that Eric was one in his little talk with her moments ago. Sookie thought about what Sam and Quinn said that morning about her not being all human… would that make Jason like her too? To Sookie's knowledge there wasn't anything weird about Jason like there was about her. The again, there might be something there that neither of them had ever discussed.

She was so lost in thought that it startled Sookie greatly when a cool arm slipped around her shoulders and pulled her back against his body. Eric was back and the first thought in her mind was _wow he smells really good._ She sighed and leaned back into him.

"Quinn is fine; he will no longer be your head guard. I am replacing him." Eric spoke quietly to her.

"I understand." Sookie said simply.

"You smell like him. Let us go to my home and get rid of that smell." Eric turned Sookie around to face him. The look of anger on his face was gone but he looked as if he smelled something distasteful; his nose being crinkled slightly. Sookie looked down at herself and began sniffing to see what he was talking about. "No my pet, you would not be able to smell it. It is not you per say that smells bad. I can just smell him on you. To my senses it smells like wet fur and that is very unpleasant to me. I do not want anything to mar your natural and beautiful scent. I do not need to smell him while I am trying to please and pleasure you." Eric grinned at her as he ran his thumb down her neck.

Sookie stammered for a second but managed to get out "Go to your house?"

"Yes, it is a little drive to Shreveport. We have some things to discuss that cannot be heard by present ears. I need you to stay with me this night, tomorrow day, and a portion of the night tomorrow. We need to replace your guard and you will be safe in my home even though I will be resting."

"I'm sorry to be such a burden on you Eric." Sookie hung her head when she realized she was probably putting Eric out. This whole situation in general was putting Eric out. He didn't need to do this. He could be doing much better things with his time than protecting her. She felt his fingers on her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his gaze.

"I am going to be honest with you Sookie and it is something I hardly ever am. I am usually veiled in half truths, manipulations, and hidden agendas… but I am going to tell you something that is honest and true right now." Sookie had a tear run down her cheek. Eric lifted it from her face with a long finger and licked it from his hand.

"Ok" Sookie said shakily.

"I have lived on this Earth for over a thousand years and recently, as in the last century or so, I have grown bored and weary. This weariness is not a weariness of life but I have grown weary of the people I meet, the situations I have been presented. When you are as old as I, you start running out of things to entertain yourself with. You have been there and done that. I do have certain pleasures I enjoy but they are far removed from politics and people, solitary activities…hobbies if you will. The truth of the matter is I miss interesting and exciting interaction with others. I miss interesting and exciting situations. You, my delicious little Sookie, are a true breath of fresh air to my empty lungs. I would be lying if I said I did not enjoy the little intrigue you have landed yourself in. That is why I want to help you. You see, you are no burden, at the moment, are keeping my long life interesting."

Sookie just stared at Eric, not sure what to say to him or how to respond. He was honest with her, which didn't seem like something he did often, if it all. She didn't know how she felt about his truth. He admitted that her life and she, Sookie, was the most interesting thing to him in a century. Did that mean that he liked her? What the hell did that really mean actually? Eric was looking at her, unmoving. He was helping her with her problems because he truly was concerned and/or interested in her. Sookie half expected him to say something about a sense of duty; instead he said she was what, a breath of fresh air?

Eric moved closer to her and reached to bring her into the circle of his arms. He leaned down and rested his chin on top of her head. "You should go say good bye to your friends and family. Then we shall leave." He let her go and despite the fact that Eric was cooler than a human, she felt a little chill when she was out of his arms and walking towards to the picnic tables. He was following a few steps behind her.

_I'm going to end the chapter here because I have much to cover later. Sorry it's so short but the next chapter is going to start off still in Sookie's POV and then go entirely into Eric's. You know me, I like writing the dirty stuff from Eric's standpoint…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry there is no ESN in this chapter, advance warning. BUT BUT BUT I do explain everything from Eric's POV WHY he said what he did to Sookie. It's going to knock your socks off… literally. And for all of you that have been bitching and moaning (or just politely asking) for me to lighten Eric up, I hope you love how I lightened him up. The chapter is a little long but I had to squeeze a lot of content in so we can get to the good stuff at Eric's house next chapter. I decided to do the naughty stuff from Sookie's POV because… well… the girl needs a turn :).Without further babbling here you go. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eric felt like the situation with Quinn was settled enough for the time being. He wasn't quite sure why he was showing such mercy and restraint on the animal. His actions perplexed him. Normally he would have torn an underling limb from limb for the slightest indiscretion and not even would have batted a lengthy eyelash. But yet all he did was toy with Quinn, frighten him a little, and then made the decision to still keep him in his employ. Was the great Eric Northman actually feeling empathy towards Quinn? Is Eric actually feeling? He looked down at his body as if it were alien to him. He'd been totally out of character lately. This past century really was taking a toll on him, now it was obviously affecting his mind.

Eric's phone rang. "Yes Pam?"

"Is it still breathing?"

"It lives and it will continue to work for me but not in the same capacity."

"I will not question your reasons Eric, I'm sure you have them."

"That I do. What can I do for you Pam?"

"I think I found another guard for your precious Sookie."

"Continue." Eric started playing with his switchblade again.

"Actually I found two potential candidates: one is filled with the brute strength you need and the other one is packing magic and a delicious taste."

"Go on." Eric was intrigued.

"We have an Alcide Herveux who is head of the Shreveport Were pack that would be more than willing to look out for Sookie, but requests that she be moved to Shreveport so that his pack can help."

"Oh Herveux, I take it he's using this as a way of paying off his debt to us for helping out with that nasty little situation in Texas?"

"That would be my guess."

"And who would be the other?"

"The other almost got herself killed coming into Fangtasia to speak to me. She's wily that one. I almost took her out myself." Pam chuckled.

"That doesn't really tell me much, Child." Eric only called Pam by that when his patience was wearing thin.

Pam reigned herself back in. "Sorry Master, what I meant is this person, Claudine, she's pure Faerie."

Eric dropped his blade as his teeth dropped as well. "What?!" He half shouted.

"I was surprised myself. Turns out Claudine is a relative of the Stackhouse's and thinks it's her right and her duty to take care of them. She asks no payment. She has no debts."

"Interesting that she would show up now; how did she come to answer the call for help?"

"She said she just knew and is going to protect her with or without our sanction."

"Hmm, I want Sookie to meet them both but I think they both should be in our retinue. Make sure Claudine doesn't drive my bar crazy again or I will drain her dry myself."

"Understood, I will call them back by phone and arrange for them to meet her tomorrow afternoon. Where should they meet her at?"

"My home."

"Oh you're sly." Pam snickered.

"That I am. Good night." Eric hung up the phone, bent to pick up his knife, and then threw it with a flick of his wrist into a nearby tree, only the handle stuck out. So relatives of Sookie's were coming out of the woodwork now? Eric wasn't sure what that would mean fitted in with his grand scheme. Would they try to stop him from turning her later? Would they do more harm than good? The Fae weren't one's to be fucked with. The Queen had no idea what she had gotten herself into in trying to obtain this little part human. This entire scenario was turning out to be more involved than he originally thought it would be. How very appealing. Sookie certainly did put a little spark into things. And now a full Fae would be hanging around, such luck Eric was having!

He walked back over to where Sookie stood. She didn't sense him so he stood there for a while simply watching her as she looked at the groups of people around the picnic tables. He could feel her emotions at that very moment - 'questioning' stood out and so did 'confusion'. Eric cocked his head to the side as he continued to feel her. This was highly unusual and unprecedented. Did ingesting her blood give him a taste of her ability? It was almost as if he were reading her thoughts at the very moment. He made the decision to break the moment by wrapping his arms around her. Eric thought that maybe she would shy away from him, given his earlier violence. Instead, she moved into his body. He felt her: 'relaxation' and 'safety'. She felt safe with him. Eric didn't know why but the first thing he felt he should tell her was that the stupid cat was still alive and that he was being replaced. He felt 'hope' when he said that Quinn was alright but 'sadness' and 'resignation' at him being essentially removed from his former position. Eric couldn't shut her feelings out. They were bombarding him at the moment.

It wasn't the only thing bombarding him, she smelled like a drowned feline mixed with an unpleasant earth smell. Quinn's scent was all over her body and he wanted it off of her immediately. Eric lewdly invited her back to his home and got snatches of 'wary', 'interest', 'arousal', and 'surprise'. _Maybe having this insight wasn't a bad thing_, thought Eric. But he would eventually have to learn how to shut it off. That would require him to either spend time learning a skill set he may not be able to master (since he's had no experience with it before) or swallowing his pride and asking Sookie how she established her shields. In talking to Sookie about it, he would have to admit that consuming her blood brings her closer to him; that might scare her away. Eric's brain was rapidly calculating all of these thoughts as Sookie stammered something about his house. She really was quite cute when she was flustered. Her face was full of the blood blush he enjoyed so much. Eric was thinking about making her entire body blush back at his home. Sookie would be the first human he ever invited in other than his maid service. He didn't bring meals home. His house was his little sanctuary and even most vampires were unaware of the location of his home. Eric conducted most of his business out of his office at Fangtasia or the office he had for all of his businesses, cleverly under the guise of Norseman Inc., in downtown Shreveport.

Eric was slammed with so many emotions; if he could breathe he thought he would have gasped when he explained that he was taking Sookie to his home to discuss some matters and to keep her safe, among other implied things. Sookie was awash in 'despair', 'regret', 'chagrin', 'reluctance', and 'apologetic.' Those emotions were so amplified that Eric was moved to do something. He wanted to do anything to make her stop feeling like that, to make himself stop feeling like that. It was as if her emotions had taken over himself and he wanted to do whatever he could to make it all go away. Sookie was hanging her head as if in shame and Eric wanted nothing more than to look in her eyes at the moment and take away everything she was feeling. Part of his brain was questioning him, asking him why he cared. He's practically as old as dirt, as Pam likes to joke, why are these insignificant and trivial human matters grating at him so at this very moment? He blames it on the little human in front of him. But he can't analyze all of this right now; all he can think about and really process is making it stop. He needs to make it stop. Everything invading him is so foreign and uncomfortable; he can't imagine how Sookie can just stand there and handle it… she has to be dying inside.

When Sookie finally meets his eyes he feels 'vulnerability' come off of her. He makes a snap decision to be honest with her; to actually speak his mind about wanting her in his life. Eric had to preface it by telling her that he's rarely and honest man and that he's a master manipulator; for some reason he doesn't want this human thinking that he's a good person. He's not. She shouldn't be so naïve as to think that; he would never go back on his word to her. Eric may be a bastard, but he's one to keep promises, pacts, and trusts. He did not mince words with his little speech to Sookie. He even went as far as to open up enough to tell her of his boredom of life. Not even his blessed child Pam knew how weary he was and for how long. If only Pam knew her creation was due in part to his growing boredom, she would never let him live it down. Eric told the beautiful woman in front of him, who's tears he had licked from his fingers when he caught them from her cheek earlier that she was the only thing in life interesting to him at the moment; her problems included. The crazy thing is… it was all true. Granted, he still had plenty in store for the lovely little creature and much more in mind for the future time together but when it was boiled down to simple terms and simple terms that he could speak to Sookie without having her "head for the hills", she was currently his breath of fresh air.

While he was speaking he could feel her emotions change from those of a despondent nature to a lighter, more airy nature. He couldn't quite pick out the emotions coming off of her… they weren't ones he was familiar with or anything he could put a name to. They felt warm, even though he wasn't touching her… those feelings felt warm. There were a series of thoughts that must have been going through her mind at the moment because everything within her ebbed and flowed. It kind of felt comforting to Eric. He hadn't felt anything like that since the time he was a human; once again this beating heart was confusing the hell out of him but it just pushed him to want to know more, to experience more. What was she doing to him? Without even realizing it, Eric was walking towards her and pulling her into his arms. The smell of Quinn still stung his nostrils, but feeling her pulse within the circle of his arms was worth the nasty scent. He would drink more from Sookie tonight and perhaps he could get her to drink from him. Eric had to warm her up to the idea of ingesting blood if he wanted her to eventually become his child. Maybe she would have a taste for it as a human, kind of like Pam did? His mind was leaving the current situation and settling in the bedroom, they needed to get out of here. He rested his chin on Sookie's head and informed her it was time to go.

She left the cradle of his arms and he followed behind her while she made her farewell's to her family and friends. The one that Eric had figured out was her brother Jason hugged Sookie first, whispered something in her ear, and then approached Eric. He stood there waiting for Sookie's brother, not attempting to meet him halfway or give him any indication it was a welcome approach.

"I figured it would be appropriate to make an introduction, I'm Sookie's brother, Jason." Jason held out his hand towards Eric.

Eric glanced down at the hand that was offered him and shook it despite the fact that it was not customary for vampires to do so. He figured he would get into the good graces of the brother to get into the pants of the sister. "Nice to formally meet you Jason, I'm Eric Northman."

"So I saw you rough up Quinn earlier…" Jason just let the statement hang in the air.

"To put it bluntly, I don't like when people I hire screw around on the job and put other peoples' lives in danger. That is what happened this morning; that is what he was being reprimanded for tonight." Eric stated coolly.

"Ah, so it had nothing to do with the fact that it looked like Quinn might like Sookie?" Jason asked with a little smirk on his face. Eric wanted to wipe that smirk off, along with half of his jaw.

"If it did?" Eric said through clenched teeth. Mentally he said _"What the hell, why did I just show anger? Why is this stupid country fuck ruffling my feathers? I can feel his satisfaction at seeing me unnerved. I feel like a gods damned newborn!" _

"I would say she's got someone who can protect her if you go around taking out guys like that." Jason grinned. Eric found himself genuinely smiling for the first time in a long time. He had been expecting the older brother to lay it on thick about not putting his hands on Sookie and something about having a gun collection. Eric had taken to watching too many movies with too many modern day stereotypical protective male figures.

"I will guard her and see to it that her safety is always a priority." Eric stated simply.

"But make sure that she herself is a priority… not just her safety. I don't mean to lecture you because chances I'm probably just a cum shot compared to how old you are but Sookie is my baby sister, and I don't want to see her get hurt. Now I've got nothing wrong with vampires, obviously, but I've got a lot wrong with seeing Sookie unhappy. If you make Sookie unhappy, then I'm going to have something wrong with a particular vampire. Are you catching my drift?" Jason lifted an eyebrow.

"I have caught it." Eric actually liked this guy.

Jason smiled again. "Good, now I hope you have a good night and I hope Sookie doesn't see you drop any more guys from the sky." Jason clapped Eric on the shoulder briefly and walked away.

Eric stood there with a small smile on his face when Sookie came back over to him. He couldn't explain it but that interaction with Jason Stackhouse added just a little something more to his night. Perhaps Sookie wasn't the only one in the family with a gift. It seemed like Jason wasn't just charming, he practically influenced the crap out of Eric as he spoke to him, making him want to do just about anything the damn boy said. He would have to ponder that one. It was like Sookie could read the emotions and emotional thoughts from people and Jason could actually manipulate them. This could be dangerous to Jason. He would have to set guards around him as well. Wait, was Eric actually becoming invested in this family? He mentally told himself no, it was just a way to keep Sookie happy and compliant… by also protecting her brother. That means he would need to protect Adele, the grandmother as well. The Hotshots should be able to take care of that and that all should be set into motion tonight.

Eric took Sookie's hand and kissed it lightly. She shivered from the contact. He could feel what it did to her. "I need to speak to Calvin Norris briefly and then we'll be on our way."

"Ok, wait… what did my brother say to you?"

"Oh nothing to be concerned about, just the typical brother speech to the guy that is courting his sister." Eric winked at her, she smiled.

Eric walked over to a table that held Calvin and two other Weres. Jason was nowhere in sight. He stood by the table, directly in front of Calvin. He wanted to choose his words carefully. He knew they might be a little wary of him after his display with Quinn earlier He wanted them to know he was a fair person to work for, but if you fuck up that is pretty much the end of you.

"First of all let me say I commend you all for not coming to the aid of Quinn. It was wise of you to let matters stay between he and I." Eric figured it would be best to start out with a veiled praise. All three men simply nodded. "Things have been settled. There was a work related indiscretion; he was charged with the care of something very sensitive to me and something very dear. His mistake almost cost her her life this morning." All three of their eyes widened. Eric continued. "I don't want to go into full and complete details because it is not necessary at the moment, but the lives of the Stackhouse family are in grave danger. I originally thought it was just Sookie who was a target, now I believe Jason and Adele are at risk. Quinn was charged with being a daytime guard of Sookie and this morning he was not on duty for a matter of 20 minutes and Sookie was almost abducted by a Were tracker. The Stackhouse family will have both Were and Vampire after them, perhaps others. The day and the night are not safe. I want to hire you all to watch over Adele and Jason. We can negotiate pay at a later time. Will you work for me?"

Calvin spoke for all three of them. "Yes we will. We consider the Stackhouse's to be like family to us, our entire community will look out for them. And I know you said we should negotiate pay at a later time, but I've got an idea." At this, Calvin looked at the other two men and they nodded their heads for Calvin to continue. "We need repairs done on our homes, garages, and driveways, if you could cover the cost of those then that is all we need."

"It will be taken care of. Your duties begin tomorrow. Our daytime guy will be in touch with you and either my second Pam or I will be in touch with you in the evenings. Good night." With that Eric walked back over to Sookie would had a questioning look on her face.

Eric put his arm around her waist and drew her close to his body as they began to walk away from the party. He leaned into her hair and breathed in her mouth-watering scent. "My dear, have you ever flown before?" He asked.

"I've been on a couple of airplanes, I really don't like the take-offs or landings, but otherwise it's not bad." Sookie responded.

Eric gripped her tighter, bringer her face to face with him. He looked down at her and broke into a large, fang-ridden grin. "That's not exactly the type of flying I was thinking of." And Eric took to the sky.

_And there you go folks! I hope you like it!!!!!!!!! Once again, just keep sticking with me and this story… I'll try not to disappoint you. Thank you all who've been reading and reviewing, I know it's tough to get into a story that isn't quite SVM and is way off plot or way off character. But I wanted to make it my own. I hope you all continue to enjoy my voice!_


	19. Chapter 19

**I've got nothing to say up here hahah. After you finish reading check the A/N at the bottom. It'll explain why this update took a little longer than I thought it would. Oh and I'm working on some one shots outside of my Darker Desires universe so start looking out for them if you are Author Alerted to me!!!!**

**Oh and once again these are Charlaine Harris' babies, I just like to babysit them from time to time!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sookie's heart and every other organ contained in her body had jumped to her throat then fell to her stomach as Eric leaped into the air. She could hear the wind whistling in her ears as goose bumps began to rise on her flesh. Even though the air was warm down on the ground, up in the sky it was cold and kind of moist. Eric continued to climb into the sky. She let out a shriek as they headed straight into a puffy little cloud and out the other side. Sookie got a little damp from the cloud and Eric, well, Eric was laughing. She didn't take the millennium old vampire as the lighthearted sort but he seemed to feel at ease off of the ground, like he was in his element… like Sookie was intruding on something sacred of his. She soon got acclimated to the feeling of flying without there being anything keeping her in the sky save for a deliciously muscled pair of undead arms. Her heart beat went back to normal and her breathing calmed down. She even began to enjoy the sensation.

"So do you bring all the ladies up here when you sweep them off of their feet?" Sookie joked to Eric.

He chuckled deeply and she could feel it reverberating in her chest. The movement sent a jolt that bypassed her brain and went straight between her thighs. "Oh Sookie, Sookie, Sookie…" Eric purred "Surprisingly you're the only living girl I've flown about. I keep this little talent of mine a secret and it's great for hiding bodies." Eric looked down at her and winked.

"Part of me feels like you're joking, then another part of me is telling me you're probably being honest." Sookie stated, looking him straight in the eye.

Eric shrugged in mid-air. "Like I've told you, I'm not a very honest person." Sookie could feel them descending without taking her eyes off of Eric's. For some reason she just got lost in them at the moment. His feet touched down on the ground first and hers followed shortly after, as she slid slowly down his body. The friction between the two of them pushed her even further over the edge of excitement that had begun with the adrenaline rush, continued with his deep laugh, and now… now with being held tight against his body. She could feel the muscles of his chest and stomach standing out against her own. "We are at your home, my little treat." Eric said with a purr, nibbling her ear, making Sookie moan a little.

"Eric that feels wonderful." Sookie stated, curling her right leg around his calf, bringing her body closer to his. He chuckled.

"My succulent little snack, as much as I want to take you right here in front of your house, we must hurry and grab your things lest we be spotted by your conniving neighbor who will soon meet the sun." Eric's words snapped Sookie back to reality as she realized where she was and all of the danger she was in at the moment. Her Gran could even be looking out the window at that very moment; and who knew what unladylike behavior Sookie was about to start?

She backed away from him, already missing the feel of his arms around her body. "Do you want to come in with me while I grab my things or do you want to wait out here?"

"My dear, I fear if I come in I will not be much of a gentleman at the moment." Eric ran his hand lightly over his belt, drawing Sookie's eyes downward. She could make out the hardness in his pants, straining for release. It caused her to blush and more moisture to pool between her legs. She needed to get over her embarrassment around Eric, the man had no sense of shame whatsoever and she just had to get used to it. She also had to get used to the insane things his simple gestures did to her body.

"Right well, I'll just run in real quick and pack a bag." Sookie turned quickly from Eric and headed towards her front door. As she reached for the handle she felt and arm as strong as steel around her waist. It spun her around and she was facing Eric's blazing blue gaze.

"Let me give you something to think about while you are packing." Eric pushed Sookie up against her front door with his hips, leaning his torso away from her body. The look in his eyes was pure lust. He was staring at Sookie and had one hand on her waist and the other was fisted in her hair. Eric licked his lips, looked down at hers, and slowly moved towards her mouth. Sookie's breath caught as his moist lips made contact with hers. He kissed her slowly, teasingly at first… strictly placing firm, wet, kisses against her. Then Eric took a turn towards sensual as he began tracing with the tip of his tongue while slowly moving his hips in a circular motion against her. Their height difference was a problem. Eric's hardness was pressed into Sookie's stomach and it was as if Eric could read Sookie's mind; he grabbed her underneath her thighs and lifted her so that her hot core was pressed against the seam of his zipper and her legs were wrapped firmly around his hips. She could almost feel the veins of his straining erection through his jeans. She was just as aroused as he, and knew that if he were to stick his hands underneath her dress, he would find her completely soaked.

Eric continued to lick her lips slowly and teasingly, eliciting a low growl from Sookie. She wanted to feel that tongue in her mouth. She even wanted to feel that tongue on other places of her body. If he could kiss like this and cause her to respond this way, what would he do if he put his lips on other places? Just the thought of that made her shudder against his body. Eric pressed her harder up against the door. She could hear the wood groaning and protesting against the pressure. The poor old door probably couldn't take much more assault from the both of them. Just as Sookie's mind started wandering to splintered doors, Eric slipped his tongue in-between her lips and started stroking the inside of her mouth deeply. He tasted like a cool breeze. The way his tongue danced inside of her made Sookie lost to the sensation. Eric continued to play slowly with her mouth and also continued to grind against her.

Then all of a sudden he retreated from her painstakingly and set her feet back on the wooden porch. Sookie's lips felt bruised and she wondered why Eric had stopped. "Sookie, we must go. I promise you, I will run my tongue over every inch of your body before dawn. And I hope to teach you how to reciprocate." He raised a leering eyebrow.

Sookie felt like she had just run a track race as tried to compose herself after that kiss. Eric brought out things in her she had never felt before and it wasn't just entirely on a sexual level. Granted the vampire could turn her on with a snap of his fingers but there was something much deeper than that to the attraction Sookie had towards him. He was going out of his way to protect her. He admitted to the fact that he found her to be one of most interesting things in his 'life' at the moment, and there were certain things he did that seemed genuine and unguarded… like his joy of flying earlier.

Her hands were shaking as she pulled her keys out of her purse. She had trouble finding the right key and it was going to take a moment to get said key into the lock so she could get into the house. Eric placed his hand over Sookie's and removed the keys from it. He inserted the key into the lock and turned, opening the door for her. "I'm going to patrol the perimeter of your house and see if there's anything out of place. If you need me simply call my name a little louder than a speaking voice, I will be able to hear you." Eric placed a soft kiss on Sookie's lips and stepped away from her, taking off at vampire speed away from the house.

Sookie entered her home and sighed. She was getting too emotionally involved with her protector. She had a feeling that Eric wasn't all he was cracked up to be and that she was indeed falling too hard and too fast for him. Hell Sookie seemed to be doing that a lot lately, see how quickly she jumped into Quinn's arms? Maybe there was just something about her that screamed "Be in my life!" right now. It was a little cosmic signal or something. Whatever it was, it was surely gumming up her emotional works. She wasn't sure if she was falling for Eric because he was protecting her or because she genuinely liked him. Granted, the first time she saw him she was drawn to him and that had nothing to do with the current situation her family was in. That was all pure lust though, no real emotion. Sookie's head was starting to hurt as she walked into her house.

She headed back towards her bedroom and could hear the sounds of her grandmother snoring. At least her grandmother was safe. Sookie wondered what this would do to her Gran if she knew the truth of the situation. She couldn't put her through that. Hell, she couldn't even put Jason through that. It's better to live in blissful ignorance than to be constantly aware of the danger one's own life is currently in. Sookie almost wished for that naivety at the moment. She felt a little too old for her short years at present. It made her a little weary as she trudged into her room deciding what to bring to Eric's house.

The weather was warm lately and she didn't know how much time she would be spending outdoors tomorrow, if any at all. Sookie made the decision to make all comfortable lounge clothes. It's not like she was going out anywhere. She would probably just spend most of her time tomorrow around Eric's house. She went into her adjoining bathroom and threw all of her toiletries into a separate bag. When Sookie walked back into her bedroom she got a wonderful idea. She didn't know if she would spend much time with Eric tomorrow night but knew they had plenty of time together tonight. She had bought some interesting things at Victoria's Secret a little while ago, before ever meeting Eric, and had never had the chance to wear them for anyone else. She liked wearing lingerie to bed or sexy stuff under her clothes from time to time because it made her feel good inside. Sookie opened her top drawer and pulled out a lacy; practically see through baby-doll top and matching thong that were a very pale pink color. Those colors emphasized her tan and the material and cut emphasized her figure. She would definitely give Eric a little something to look at tonight, if that was what he wanted.

With a little bounce to her step, Sookie headed downstairs to leave a note in the kitchen for her Gran. Granted, Sookie was a grown woman but it was a respect thing to let her grandmother know where she was and how to reach her while she was gone. She also didn't want her Gran to worry when she got up and Sookie wasn't there. Sookie obviously wasn't the type to be out all night partying or randomly staying over at someone's house. In the note she simply said, 'Hey Gran, I went to Shreveport to stay with a friend. Don't worry about me… I'll be fine. I'll be sure to give you a call first thing in the morning! I love you! - Sookie." She figured that was sufficient.

After leaving the note in the kitchen, Sookie stepped out on the front porch and sat down on their large swing. She closed her eyes and breathed in the night air. She didn't even hear or feel when Eric joined her on the bench, but she sure felt his fingers as they began to trace feather light patterns up and down her arms. "I did not find anything around your house. Your family will be protected while you are away and from here on out. We shall go back to my car and then drive to Shreveport from there. I didn't want drive here in case your house was being watched."

Sookie sighed and leaned into Eric's shoulder. He put his arm around her in an act of comfort. "I'll be glad when this is over." Even though Sookie's shields were up she felt a pang of something that felt like sadness come from Eric. "No, I just meant I'll be glad when my life is no longer in danger."

Eric didn't look at her, but asked her a simple question. "You felt that?"

"Yes." Sookie answered simply.

"We don't have to discuss this now, but after all this is over I would like to keep you around." Eric said.

"Alright. Let's head to your house then." Sookie got up from the bench and walked off the porch, Eric followed closely behind.

"I'll warn you this time, come into my arms." Sookie walked into Eric's open arms and grasped his shoulders as he took to the air.

_A/N: Oh don't worry guys I'm not making Eric sappy with him saying he would like to keep her around. He's just softening the blow before he says something as crass as "I'm going to fuck you and turn you into a vampire so you'll entertain me for a few centuries." Or something like that! Just wait for his POV! And I made the executive decision to do the naughtiness at his house in Eric's POV because I tried to write it in Sookie's and it just didn't come out right. That's why it's taken a bit for an update… I've had a lot of rewrites._


	20. Chapter 20

**My deepest and sincerest apologies for this update taking as long as it has. I got caught up in a lot of personal stuff. I can now say I have graduated college with a B.A. in Anthropology and Archaeology and a minor in History and French (thank you thank you). I had a lot of family stuff going on and then work took over for a brief minute but now my world has settled enough that I can get back to writing. Well at least get back until I get ready to take the LSATs and the GRE so I can go get my PhD and JD hahah! And sorry no Sookie nookie in this chapter but I'm updating in about 12/14 hours with that lovely naughty chapter). Here you go!**

Eric flew to his car from Sookie's house, taking barely any time at all. He didn't speak to her as he opened the passenger door and then went around the front end to climb into the driver's side. It's not that he had a lot on his mind; he was just generally a man of few words. Not to mention Sookie looked a little drained. He mentally chuckled, no… not drained but exhausted. Before he started the car, Eric reached across her body, barely grazing her breast with his arm as he hit the button to lower the seat into a reclining position. Once the seat was all the way back, he reached into the backseat and pulled out a sweatshirt of his and tossed it over her, hoping that she might nap a little on the drive to Shreveport so that she would be more than ready for their evening activities.

Sookie sighed and settled into the seat, drawing the sweatshirt around her. She was so small compared to his six and half foot plus frame that she practically drowned underneath the size of the material. She let out a soft chuckle. "Eric why do you have a UNC Tarheels basketball sweatshirt just hanging out in the backseat of your car?"

Eric chuckled as he started the car and pulled away from the side of the rode. "I ate this little frat boy a few nights ago and couldn't bear to part with a little memento of our time together." Sookie gasped and her eyes looked as if they would bug out of her head. Eric let out a roar of a laugh that made her jump. "I am kidding Sookie. It is my shirt. We don't feel the weather like you do, but I do like the cut and design of sweatshirt and it is my favorite team."

She sat up in her seat and looked at him with a baffled expression. "You mean to tell me a big badass vampire like you is just a typical man?"

Eric looked away from the road to stare into her eyes. "I am anything but a typical man. But I do love NCAA basketball. Oh and the NFL entertains me so. The Pittsburgh Steelers were quite phenomenal this past season despite their prat of a quarterback."

Sookie giggled. "Wow, I never would have seen that one coming. Big bad ass Viking vampire protector has a vice in the form of the Tarheels and the Steelers."

"Yeah you do not want to mess with me during playoffs and March Madness, it will be the last thing you do as a mortal." Eric winked at her and Sookie guffawed. "My dear, why don't you take a nap while we head towards my home? That way I will be certain you will be slightly refreshed for our evening activities." He gave her a look that could almost melt her into the leather seat of his car. She shivered slightly.

"I'll try to nap. Can you put on a little music?" Sookie asked, stifling a slight yawn.

"But of course I can." Eric said as he reached for his iPod. He searched through his music for a brief second before the speakers played a brief piano intro and the soft voice of Michael Buble drifted through the speakers.

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I want to go home_

May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just want to go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Eric thought back to his human life again, it had become a habit lately in his millennial slump. Reminiscing was always a strange past-time for a vampire because there was just so much ground to cover; especially one who had seen as much as he did. But at the moment all he was thinking about was everything this song reminded him of - his real home. Not the places that he kept around the world but the place where he began. He was beginning to get sentimental. __

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know  
But I want to go home  
I've got to go home

This crooner was wrong; Eric didn't see himself as too lucky lately. Granted he was luckier than all mortals and most immortals but still, there were things lacking. __

_Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I want to come home_

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me

Eric chanced a glance over at Sookie; she was tapping her foot in time with the music. When given the choice, would she come away with him? He was trying to do all he could to bring her into his life. To make him actually feel something for the first time in centuries, whether it be a slight attachment or a reprieve from boredom it didn't matter anymore. Eric just wanted to feel. He was seriously concerned for his mental well-being by this point. His life had been boiled down to ruthless killing, empty and coldhearted scheming, and pure manipulation. He was a monster. He wasn't a creature to be trusted and it was all of his fault. He wasn't particularly proud of that fact. Eric could have gotten by with some scruples, but currently he had none. Vampires are soulless demons? He was undead proof. __

_Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I want to go home  
Let me go home_

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I've got to go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

As the last notes of the song faded Eric wondered if Sookie was a way to come back home. Could she be a bridge to his past fixing all of his mistakes? Granted there were many. He would still rule with a heavy hand in his territories but in other respects he didn't have to be as ruthless as he once was. Times have changed, vampires have changed, and Eric certainly had changed. He no longer had much of a spark to him. He was afraid his minions would see him as a fraud and overthrow him from the position he carefully and cunningly killed for. Eric was a walking contradiction. He wanted a real life yet he didn't want to lose anything he had ever gained, including a reputation. Did other vampires go through the same thing? He loved being a vampire and having the opportunity to roam the earth until the end of time; but it was becoming an empty existence.

Hell he was picking up human habits left and right. That was part of the reason he didn't invite anyone into his home other than his maids and his closest retinue. He had become somewhat of a hobby woman. Other than owning several 120gb iPods chock full of music. He had hundreds of records in different sizes for all his players. But that was the beginning of the mountain of hobbies he had collected. He had always been a fan of music. He had also always been a fan of literature and he had literally thousands of books in his library. Eric's library in his home was the biggest room in the entire house and he had an auxiliary library off of his office not to mention bookshelves in every bedroom holding a wide variety of novels and works. That was still the beginning. He watched a lot of movies and television shows on DVD. Since Eric rose before the typical vampire, he had a lot of time to kill before he could leave his home and tended to spend it watching television or reading. He also spent a lot of time on his cars. His possessions meant more to him than anything else and he guarded them deeply from everyone.

The next song that came on was one of Eric's favorites. He had put on a playlist he thought Sookie would enjoy. It was full of love songs and promises of the future. Maybe they could wend their way into her unconsciousness and do more work on her than he already was.

Another one of Eric's favorite songs came on.

_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see that you'd been crying  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns  
But who really profits from the dying  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you in my arms forever_

When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
It's my worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say  
Love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesize  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever

So now we see how it is  
This fist begets the spear  
Weapons of war  
Symptoms of madness  
Don't let your eyes refuse to see  
Don't let your ears refuse to hear  
Or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold on forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold forever

Eric was having a hard time concentrating on the road because he kept glancing down at Sookie lying there underneath his clothing. He wished she were lying underneath his body. As the song ended she sighed, opened her eyes, and looked at him. "Those were beautiful songs, are they favorites of yours?"

For the first time in his life Eric felt like he couldn't speak. He didn't want to tell this little slip of a girl how much those songs meant to him. He wanted to keep them guarded much the same way he wanted to keep her guarded. He was quite the little devil when it came to protecting his possessions. But instead he said, "The first makes me think of the place I was born and the last reminds me of you."

Sookie blushed bright red and averted her gaze from his. "Shouldn't you be watching the road? We're going pretty fast." She finally said.

"I have great peripheral vision. It comes with being a predator."

"Oh." She merely stated to that.

They continued to ride in silence until Eric started to slow down and turned into a tree covered lane. It was apparent that Sookie's curiosity got the better of her, "Eric, where are we?"

"This is the road to my home, dear." He said simply, flicking the high beams on with his long fingers.

The tree covered lane continued on for about a mile before they came to a huge ornate fence and gate. The gate had a panel on it where you could punch in security access numbers and Eric did just that as Sookie looked on in awe. "What in the world Eric?"

"I like my privacy and security."

They traveled up the now paved driveway and finally came around a curve to reveal Eric's house. Sookie gasped out loud and started choking. Eric placed a few firm pats on her back to help her out. She finally managed to speak. "Holy shit Northman, what is this place?"

"This is one of my homes. I've accrued a bit of money over the years and I like fine things. I hope you'll think of it as your home while you stay."

"Yeah if I manage to see all of it while I'm here." She let out a disbelieving little snort.

"Oh if that's how you feel about matters, I'll make sure you only see the bedroom." Eric said as he put the car into park and left the vehicle, removing Sookie from it as well, at vampire speed almost smashing into his front door. She shrieked with laughter probably that thoughts of what was in store for her that night.

_A/N Well there you gots it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Uh oh…Eric is getting a little sappy. I've been battling with keeping him evil or making him a sweetheart. I don't want him to fall in love with her but I don't want to keep him evil. It's been hard working out the rest of the plot. But I think I might do one or two Eric bad boy one shots. And for those that are wondering the songs - the first one is Home by Michael Buble go listen NOW! The second is going to be the song of my first dance at my wedding Hold You in My Arms by Ray LaMontagne. Thank you and good day!_


	21. Chapter 21

**I completely forgot about a friend's graduation party today so I wanted to throw up this short little chapter because I promised one when I updated 12 hours ago! I'm a total promise keeper now I swears! There's mini Sookie nookie (some kissing) here but the whole shebang will be available to your eager eyes tomorrow! Hugs and love!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sookie was in awe at the sheer size of Eric's home. She couldn't begin to stop whipping her head from left to right to take it all in. It looked like something straight out of Italy plopped right down here in Louisiana. _How much money did this guy really have? _Sookie thought to herself as Eric punched in the keycode to the front door while she was still being held in his arms. Calling it a front door was an understatement, it looked like some medieval church entrance. The heavy wood swung open easily with a kick of Eric's foot and he knocked it shut in much the same manner. Sookie's senses were once again assaulted by the sheer magnitude of the place. She kept looking up and up and up in the foyer until she saw a chandelier looming down, not lit. The house was mostly dark except for the runner lights along the baseboard.

Eric kept his grip steady as he walked towards the back of the house, passing room after glorious room. Sookie wished she had time to explore right now but knew the vampire only had one thing on his mind. And that one thing sent delightful little shivers through her body. Eric felt them and he stopped dead in a long hallway leading to God knows where. "Is someone just thrilling with anticipation?" He purred very close to her ear, causing goosebumps to rise on the flesh down the nape of her neck.

"Maybe just a little" Sookie said as she turned a little red. Eric chuckled as he held her to him tighter. At the end of the hallway they came out into a miraculous kitchen. Sookie let out a low whistle. "For someone who doesn't eat this is amazing!"

"Like I said, I like nice things. It would be unusual to have a home and not have a kitchen or to have bathrooms without the toilet units."

Sookie laughed at that. "Yeah that would look kind of silly. And it would be really bad for me in the morning trying to hunt down a place to relieve myself!" That elicited a deeper laugh from Eric.

"As much as I want to give you the glorious grand tour right now, I would like to just take you up to my room if that is ok with you? You can explore the premises tomorrow while I rest." Eric gave her that eyebrow raise of his that did unspeakable things to all regions of her body.

"Yeah, sure… that would be fine." She said a little shakily, betraying her nervousness.

Eric started walking through the kitchen towards another staircase at the back of the house. This one wasn't as grand as the staircase in the foyer, but ornate nonetheless. He took the stairs two at a time and Sookie wondered why they were going up this particular staircase. Unless you knew where it was or to look for it, you would have completely missed them. When they reached the top of the stairs they were faced with a closed door that had a keypad and a fingerprint scanner. Eric took her hand and said "I need to borrow this." He placed her index finger on the scanner and punched in a series of numbers. The light turned green and then red again. Then Eric placed his own finger on the pad and pressed another series of numbers and the light turned green and the lock clicked open as he turned the door handle. Sookie was astounded at how secure his home was. There was no chance in hell anybody could snatch her from here. Especially if she were inside this room, that would be three keypads keeping the bad guys out and this one was a fingerprint identifier.

"I'll make sure I write down all of the codes for you before I go to rest for the day. I will not give you the code to the front gate because you will not be leaving the grounds of this house. But I will give you the code to all the external doors of the house, they are all different. You're fingerprint and mine are now the only two that unlock this door along with a code so you'll need that one. And you'll need the code to my bedroom."

With that last sentence Sookie looked around, she had just assumed they were in his bedroom. What met her eyes was one of the largest library rooms in a home she had ever seen. She felt like she was in the Bon Temps library it was so huge. There were thousands of hardcover and paperback books lining the shelves. There were also several leather armchairs and couches scattered about the room with tiffany reading lamps situated on nearby desks. A few of the lamps were on, giving the room an eerie light. All of the curtains were drawn tightly closed and she noticed they were made of a super thick material. She motioned for Eric to put her down as she began to explore the room. She pulled titles off of the shelves that she was familiar with and then some of the books she held in her hands had to have been hundreds of years old. She handled them all very delicately. He had wide and varied tastes in literature. Sookie guessed he just had a lot of free time on his hands over the past 1000 years and developed a love of reading. She herself enjoyed to pick up books whenever her work schedule allowed time for it. Well that was something her and the Viking vampire had in common then, a love a reading. They could talk about the books they've read sometime.

There were just so many unexpected sides to Eric. The music in the car was one of those unexpected sides. She didn't expect to hear tender ballads coming from the speakers and she just assumed he put them on for her benefit. When it turned out they were actually favorite songs of his that made her wonder. She had seen him act harshly with Quinn and that should have scared her a little, but it didn't. Sookie was more than certain he was much, much more ruthless. Despite the fact that he kept telling her he wasn't an honest person and that he was a bad guy… all of his actions and a few of the things he said kept pointing in an opposite direction. It was like he didn't know how to be a good guy after years of putting on a front. Maybe he was finally sick of being something he really wasn't? Or maybe he was sick of being alone? Living that long had to make someone incredibly lonely, watching people that may have gotten close constantly die. But when you're closest friends and confidants are vampires, because they live just as long as you do, you tend to get a more base and primitive nature.

Sookie was lost in thought about Eric and didn't sense him come up behind her. It scared the shit out of her to say the least. She jumped so high in the air from the startle that she cracked him right on the under side of his chin. A human would have been knocked out cold. Any other vampire other than Eric would have been incredibly pissed off. Eric let out a little laugh and Sookie noticed his mouth was bleeding. "Oh dear what did I do!?!?"

"Well little one, I was about to say something when you jumped and it caused me to literally bite my tongue. So now I've got a mouthful of blood."

"I am so sorry Eric! Do you need me to get you anything? Some ice? A towel?" Sookie was flustered; she didn't exactly know what to do for an injured vampire.

"You know our blood is highly coveted. They say it can give people a euphoric and transcendent experience when ingested by a human. But humans usually take the blood illegally by draining a vampire and then distributing the vials for exorbitant amounts. However, if taken directly from the source, a vampires blood in a human allows for a bond of sorts between the two, enabling the vampire to know the well-being of the human from hundreds of miles of way. Would you like me to be aware of your well-being?" Eric asked moving closer to her.

Sookie thought about it for a moment. She thought about how today when things went down all she wanted was Eric around or for Eric to know what was happening. Her decision didn't take very long. "Sure." Sookie said simply.

Eric rebit his healed tongue and wrapped his arms around Sookie. "Kiss me and drink from me."

Sookie stood up on her tiptoes to reach Eric's lips. Once they made contact she could taste the blood that had settled on them. She had thought it would taste tinny and metallic, much like her own. She thought wrong. Eric's blood tasted rich and sweet on her lips, she yearned for a little bit more and pushed apart his lips with her tongue. Eric let out a shocked noise and a deep throated groan and how forceful she was being. Sookie swept her tongue inside of his mouth lapping up all of the blood that had pooled there. For some reason this was a highly arousing experience for Sookie and she wanted more of him in that moment. Apparently it was just as arousing for Eric, she could feel him pressing into her stomach. Their kiss deepened with more passion as Eric scooped Sookie up and headed towards one end of the library. They were at another door and another keypad. He grabbed one of Sookie's hands absentmindedly and pushed it on the pad, punching in numbers without looking and then did the same with his own hand. The lock clicked and they made their way into his bedroom.

They swiftly moved passed the bed and Sookie was a little confused. Weren't they both feeling in the mood? Why were they moving away from the bed? Eric walked towards another room and kicked open the door hard enough that the frame splintered a little. They were in a bathroom. Sookie was no longer surprised at the luxury of Eric's house. She should have known that the bathroom would be nothing short of immaculate. Eric walked over to the strangest tub/shower she had ever seen and placed her feet on the floor. Their lips finally unlocked as Eric leaned in and started the water. Sookie's breath caught in her throat as she watched the water begin to fall like rain from the multiple tiny showerheads into the tub below. Eric said "Let's get the smell of that filthy cat off of your body shall we?"

_A/N http://www[dot]blogcdn[dot]com/www[dot]luxist[dot]com/media/2007/08/eduardo-villatorselli-1[dot]jpg Just remove the dots and add real dots and that is Eric's house. Isn't it grand? Sookie gets to play around in that all day while he rests! And this is the shower, it's called a rain shower. http://www[dot]furniturestoreblog[dot]com/image/cool%20bathroom%20shower[dot]JPG_


	22. Chapter 22

**Did I finally let Eric pop Sookie's cherry???????????????? There's some loving going on in this chapter but did the deed finally get done?!?!??!?! Enjoy your lemony goodness my faithful followers! (P.s. My mom just turned 50 and I edited most of this chapter after consuming mass quantities of wine… sorry for the spelling mistakes if there are any :( haha) Oh and sorry for the delay… I had to get it just riiiiiight. **

Eric was rock hard and his body was screaming to claim Sookie at that moment. His conscience was doing the mind's equivalent of a happy dance. _Gods, I got her to ingest my blood and she actually enjoyed it. I thought she would have some kind of reservation, seeing as it was her first time. But one taste of me and she seemed to want more. Perhaps before the night is over I will give her more. Maybe this is an indication of whether or not she'll make a good vampire. _Eric's mind was reeling. This tiny little human continued to surprise him at every turn. Life had become an adventure from the moment she stepped foot into Fangtasia only a couple nights ago.

It was like Eric was on autopilot heading towards the bedroom door, grabbing her hand so that she could access his room, and then opening the door to his bedroom. He could still smell Quinn's disgusting fur all over her striking skin and that needed to be taken care of immediately. He couldn't indulge in Sookie with that tainting his nostrils. Eric strode through the doorway and past the bed towards the bedroom. Sookie's face was a mask of confusion. It was apparent that she assumed they would be heading right towards the bed after their little display in the library. She was very wrong indeed. Eric had more plans for Sookie tonight than she could wrap her pretty little head around. All he could do was hope that she would continue to bare with him, to stay conscious through his ministrations.

He was not going to let her off easy. He punished Quinn for his indiscretion and he would punish Sookie just the same, though she didn't know it. He would not make it obvious. He would bring her to the edge and back so many times tonight that she would be begging for him and he would deny her the ultimate release. That way the next time they were together, she would initiate every single action. She would be the one attempting to control and dominate him. Just the thought of it sent mental goosebumps down Eric's spine as he walked Sookie into his bathroom.

She looked confused still as he walked her over to the rain shower/tub combination; in due time she would learn to love it. Eric loved it because it literally was the best of both worlds – bathing in hot water while also getting the feeling of water splashing down on one's face. He also had a standing shower and steam room but the things that he was about to do to Sookie would not leave her standing on stable feet. She would remember this tub for the rest of her life, mortal or vampire. Eric had his reputation for a reason.

After he was sure the water was at the perfect temperature and filling up, Eric leaned into Sookie and took her mouth with his. He kissed her softly, teasing her lips with his. He slid his tongue along the outline of her mouth, not attempting to gain entrance to the sweet recesses quite yet. She was practically jello in his arms, which had wrapped themselves of their own accord around the lower part of her waist, hands barely grazing the tops of her buttocks. Her arms were flung around his neck gripping the back of his head, with her fingers entwined in his hair. Eric pulled Sookie's body closer to his, pressing her into his evident erection. She let out a breathy little moan that tickled the moist skin of his lips.

Eric finally pushed past and into her mouth, battling her tongue with his; massaging, twisting, twirling… mimicking the things he would do to her later with his lower body. Also, giving her promises of what that tongue could do to other parts of her anatomy. Sookie was sweating and shaking she was so hot with anticipation. Eric mentally congratulated and high fived himself, he still had it. He could also feel the emotions she was throwing off; they weren't as overwhelming as they were earlier in the night but it was still interesting to have the insight. She wanted him so much at that moment that her yearning was becoming his yearning. He would have to block her out if he was going to take things slow. He wouldn't be rushed, especially since he was going to be offering her a form of sexual torture for a little while.

Eric stepped away from Sookie, separating their lips painstakingly. She looked like a fish out of water searching for him. It made him chuckle. She frowned and pushed herself back into his arms and claimed his lips again. _The little minx! _He thought as he continued to kiss her. He pulled back again and said, "Now dear, I can't possibly take off your clothes if you're latched on to me the way that you are."

She blushed a million different shades of red. "Oh, I'm sorry. Hah, I'm just not used to this."

Eric moved one of his hands from her waist to her check and gently brushed the pad of his thumb against the skin there. "I know. Let us lay a ground rule really quick before we continue, is that ok with you?"

She squinted up at him. "What kind of ground rule?"

He smiled down at her, still holding her very close to his body. He could feel her heat through both of their clothing. She was so warm. "Since you are not used to the things I will be doing to you tonight, and your reactions to those things might be conflicting… we need to have a safe word."

A look of fear flashed across Sookie's beautiful face. "S..s..safe word?"

Eric cupped her face with both of his hands to calm her down. "Easy Sookie let me explain. I have your best interests and feelings in mind. In the throes of passion sometimes people say 'no, stop...etc.' and more of the like. I want to make sure I know when you actually want me to stop and you're not just saying it because you are overcome with pleasure. I want to be 100% certain that everything I do for you is to your liking. I do not want to do anything that you are uncomfortable with. Do you understand me Sookie?"

She nodded and she had one small tear in her eye. Eric wiped it from her face and licked it from his thumb. "Thank you Eric, you've shown me so much care."

He smirked at her. "I plan on showing you so much more before the dawn comes."

Sookie blushed again; he loved it when the blood rose to the surface of her skin. He couldn't wait to see her entire body flushed. "So what kind of word should I use?"

"Something that you wouldn't normally say in conversation or while being brought to orgasm," Eric responded.

"How about aloe vera?" Sookie squeaked out.

"That would work perfectly seeing as you are not sun burnt and in dire need of aloe vera. If you say that I will know that I need to immediately stop whatever it is that I am doing."

"Ok." Sookie smiled at him and reached for the top button of his shirt. She began to unbutton it as he reclaimed her lips. Eric felt around the back of her sundress for the clasp and the zipper. With a flick of his fingers he undid the clasp and pulled the zipper down. The dress pooled at her feet leaving her in nothing but a thong. His teeth snapped down swiftly. Sookie let out a startled gasp as one of his fangs caught her lip and caused a little drop of blood to appear. Without thinking Eric lapped it up, groaning at the pleasure of having her blood in his body. Her hands were shaking, holding on to the fabric of his unbuttoned shirt, leaving his chest bare. Eric reluctantly pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes. She looked like a child at that very moment… not the strong woman who's company he was starting to crave. Would she stop him from continuing?

To Eric's shock and surprise Sookie gripped his hair so tightly in her right hand it was almost painful and latched on to his belt with her left. "Did I say 'aloe vera'?" Sookie asked raising an eyebrow?

"No, no you did not." Eric once again overtook her lips with his, taking care not to bite up her lips too bad in his eagerness. She had divested him of his belt with a loud clack on the tiled bathroom floor. His erection was straining so hard against his zipper that he thought it would burst through the pants if she didn't relieve him quickly. He helped her out by kicking off his shoes and socks at vampire speed. Sookie's flip-flops had disappeared a while ago. Who knows where they may have ended up? That was not Eric's concern at the present moment. His concern was touching every inch of this goddesses' silken body. Sookie finally got the button undone and the zipper down on his pants, they dropped to his feet, and he stepped out of them… all the while still kissing her deeply.

Eric had yet to touch her anywhere other than her waist and her face. He knew it was driving her insane. He could feel how much she wanted him to play with her tight little nipples, to palm her breasts. But he was going to deny her just a little bit longer. He didn't know how long he could hold out because his own desire to do just that was going to win out against his punishing attitude eventually. He hooked her thong with his finger and easily ripped it to shreds with a simple pull. Vampire strength tended to come in handy when removing clothing from lovely women. Sookie let out a tiny shriek. Eric began backing her towards the tub. He didn't stop until her calves hit the marble. He scooped her up into his arms, placing her legs around his waist, settling her just above his cock. Eric climbed into the tub and sat down with her on his lap. She began grinding on him.

He chuckled. "Slow down pet, we've got hours 'til dawn and I plan on using every single second of them."

"I just… I'm so drawn to you. You make me feel things I've never felt towards anyone else before." Sookie gasped out as Eric finally placed both of his hands on her breasts. She arched into his touch. She was so wet for him, he could feel it against his skin. Her breath was coming out in erratic bursts and her heart was pounding in her chest. Eric continued to massage her breasts and occasionally teased her nipples, causing goose bumps to rise all over her flesh despite the warmth of the water.

Eric pushed off of the side of the tub to situate himself and Sookie beneath the fall of the water from the showerhead. Her back was still arched from his teasing touches to her chest. She looked so lovely, bent as she was, with the water running down her face… her neck… her chest… down her stomach… and finally into the water. Eric didn't think it was possible to get harder but he was close to bursting for this girl.

Sookie brought her face back to his, kissing him with abandon. He gripped her ass, rubbing her against him. He desperately wanted to bury himself inside of her… but he had to wait. He had the night all planned out in his mind and if he didn't show some restraint, it was all going to go to hell. He slowed his kisses down and was speaking against her mouth. "Let me wash your hair dearest. Let me clean you."

"Ok." She said, attempting to climb off of Eric's lap. But he gripped her hips tightly and kept her in place. She looked at him wide-eyed.

"And where do you think you are going? I am going to wash your hair while you continue to writhe upon me like you were before. I happened to like it." He gave her a little wink and she smiled.

Eric reached for the shampoo bottle that was on the sideboard. He hoped Sookie wouldn't ask him why he had her favorite shampoo at hand as he squirted some into his palm and began to work it into a lather on her head. He not only washed her hair but gave her a nice little scalp massage, all the while nibbling on her neck. She had continued slowly undulating her hips on his lap and it felt indescribable. Once they got better acquainted, Eric was positive she would flourish when it came to riding him. She already moved against him so suggestively and yet she had never known a man.

Eric pushed her back by her sternum so that Sookie could rinse her hair out. She looked like a little water goddess bent like that, covered with water… just like that. She probably wasn't even aware of her effect on him. This little human was a true surprise in every sense of the word. After her hair was rinsed of the lather Eric massaged in the conditioner and left it there for a moment. While it was setting he kissed her gently on the lips, sometimes trailing kisses to her neck and collarbone. She ran her hands up and down his back, causing him to shiver slightly. The feel of her nails against his flesh just felt so delicious.

After the conditioner was washed out, Sookie glanced at him timidly. "Can I wash your hair Eric?"

The question caught him off guard. He had been intimate with many women in many different ways but it had been a long time since one had offered to help him bathe. Usually they were too concerned with their own needs and their own pleasures. This Sookie continued to prove herself above mere human vermin. She was different, obviously, and special. She was a form of salvation to a damned soul like himself.

"Yes my divine little creature you may wash my hair. I would love that." Sookie climbed off of his lap and slid around to position herself behind Eric. It felt amazing to have her breasts against his back and her legs wrapped around his waist. She was sitting cross-legged, hugging his torso tight. He couldn't help himself and started stroking her legs from her toes to as far as he could reach up her thighs. Her skin was so smooth. Eric sighed as Sookie began to massage the shampoo into his scalp. It felt so good to have her fingers and her nails working out the tension of his head. He could easily slip into down time while she took care of his hair. It felt comfortable, relaxing. It was something Eric had been missing lately. He was always on edge, wondering who was going to use him next or who had what motive. But right here, in this bathtub, he felt safe and ok. And Sookie felt the same. When he met this girl, he never in his wildest of dreams imagined anything like this would happen. Maybe it was his just deserves after living the long and ruthless existence that he did?

When Sookie was done washing his hair he leaned forward into the water to rinse all of the suds out. She helped of course. When that task was done he eased his body back into her arms. "You are an unexpected creature." He accidentally said outloud at the same moment as he thought it.

"What do you mean by that?" Eric felt Sookie's body go stiff.

"It is just that I have been around for a very long time and I have yet to come across a human such as you. You remind me of when I was a human."

"Do you remember a lot from before you were a vampire?"

"Every moment of it. But enough talking, we can get to that later. I no longer smell the feline on you, we have been soaking long enough. What say you to moving this little party to my bed?"

"Lead the way Viking." Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric low on his waist so that her hands barely brushed his still straining erection.

"Oh I like that. You may call me that any time you wish!" Eric shut the shower off and pulled the plug from the tub. He pulled Sookie to her feet while reaching for a towel to dry the both of them. "Tonight will be new and exciting. Don't forget your 'aloe vera' if need be." Eric winked and smirked at her.

"Maybe I won't say it." Sookie smiled brightly at him.

Eric cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

_A/N: SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had to cliffhanger it briefly because the chapter was way too long and I had to break it into two parts. But you'll get the rest of the nookie by midday Monday. I'm working on it as we speak. Don't pitchfork me!!!!!! You'll hug me and squeeze me when you read the next chapter and review it Monday night :) I promise!_

_Why is the code word "aloe vera" you ask? I was down in Wilmington on a movie set for a little while and I got burnt as a mother fucker. Hahah I'm rocking one of the most hellacious sunburns I've had in a long time and the only word I could think of for a decent safe word happen to be the thing I've been slathering my body with every half hour. I'm going to look like a peely freckle machine when this burn fades hahah. I am so white and Irish that I never tan. But that's all besides the point. Until next time kiddies! _


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's your part 2…. The nookie! Next chapter we'll see Sookie hanging out in Eric's house during the day getting into some shenanigans!**

**As always I have no rights to the characters… I am just playing with them. **

Eric towel dried both himself and Sookie at vampire speed and then whisked her into the bedroom just as fast. She was laughing, probably at how exuberant he was being. He wouldn't let her feet touch the ground as he climbed onto the bed, gently placing her body down against the silk bedspread and pillows. She let out a little moan. She liked his choice in bedding, very nice. Sookie was even moving a little against the fabric. _So she likes having silky smooth things against her body does she? _Eric thought as he pressed his body into hers. He wasn't putting complete pressure on her, but enough for her to feel the weight of him, including the weight of something a little lower against her core.

Eric began kissing her lips with earnest, moving to her neck where he licked her racing pulse, moving further down her skin towards her shoulder… letting his teeth graze her. Sookie had one of her hands fisted in his hair and the other one was gripping his back tightly. Eric hoped his little minx would grip him hard enough to draw a little blood. He loved it when women did that. He continued his languorous tongue assault on the sensitive hollow of her collar bone and began moving down her sternum. Sookie was practically keening with want. Eric's hands were not touching her; being used as braces on either side of her body. Only his lower body was in contact with her at the moment and she was moving her hips against him in earnest. He had put his hair back up again when they were toweling off so not even a stray hair would tickle her little belly as he made his way down.

Eric stroked his tongue down her belly, briefly dipping it into her belly button, causing her hips to rise off of the bed. He moved his hands to her legs to hold her down as well as to spread her. She smelled amazing. He continued to place kisses and licks on her lower stomach, her hips, and then moved to her inner thighs – neglecting the area where he knew she wanted him most. He trailed kisses and little nips with his fangs down the insides of both legs, all the way to her ankles and back up; all the while running his long fingers up and down the outsides of her thighs and the sides of her waist. Sookie couldn't keep still.

"Please, Eric…" She breathed out. She was beginning to get a light sheen of sweat on her body that tasted so sweet on Eric's lips.

"Please what pet?" He mumbled against her hip bone right before he bit her slightly, letting a drop of her blood trickle onto his tongue. This elicited a deep moan from her.

"Touch me." She continued to writhe beneath him.

"I am touching you." Eric said as he drew lazy circles high on her torso, just below the heavy swell of her breasts. Her nipples were taut.

"Please, Eric… touch me…" She arched her back so that her breast came into contact with his hand. He was not going to make this easy for her.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Eric said as he stilled his hand.

Sookie removed one of her hands from his back and placed it over his hand, moving it to rest over the swell of her chest. "Touch me here. Kiss me. And then touch me lower…"

Eric kissed her passionately as he palmed her gently, running his fingertips across the sensitive peaks. He brought his lips from her mouth down to those rosy little buds and gave them the attention they deserved from his tongue. Sookie was making small incoherent noises as he laved her, letting one of his hands inch by inch travel down to her core. He ran his fingers through her curls and teased her outer folds. She was so incredibly wet for him; he could not wait to taste her. Eric brought his hand to his lips and licked her fluids from his fingertips as she watched. His eyes rolled back into his head for a moment. "I would imagine ambrosia would not taste half as good."

Sookie entwined her legs in his, bringing them closer together as Eric went back to his attentions of her breasts, switching to the other one all the while continuing to play with her entrance. He wanted to hear her beg for him again. Eric put slight pressure on her clit, moving in small circles. Sookie's breathing increased as she moved her hips in larger circles in mimic of the ones he was making.

"Do you want more?" Eric whispered into her neck, nuzzling her with his nose briefly.

"Yes." Sookie barely managed to get out.

"What do you want?" He said as he moved his fingers down to her entrance again.

"I want you inside of me."

"That I can do." Eric pressed his fingers into her, causing Sookie to let out a very satisfied moan. He continued to work her until she was at the very edge of her release, he could feel her walls begin to clamp down on his hand. Without a word he pulled his hand from her. She let out a dissatisfied little groan and looked down at him.

"Eric?" Sookie said questioningly.

"It's time to taste you pet." Eric moved down her body, licking the entire way. If he were keeping score that would be one point for Eric at the moment, one denial. He reached her core and languorously began to pay attention to her clit. Oh the noises that were escaping her lips. It was the most beautiful music he had ever heard. Both of her hands were now fisted in his hair, drawing him closer to her body. He continued to tease that sensitive bundle of nerves before moving on to her folds, lapping up her juices. She really was the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted, every single inch of her. He pressed his tongue into her, causing Sookie to begin panting. Not only was the Viking blessed with long fingers but a long and talented tongue. He massaged another one of her special spots with his tongue as she began to shake. He was using vampire strength to hold her waist down, keeping her from bucking him off.

"No, no, oh my God." She was chanting.

Eric could feel her once again teetering on the edge of her release and he pulled away, placing a soft kiss against her flesh. This time Sookie actually growled when he stopped. He laughed long and deep.

"Why are you stopping?" She looked at him confused.

"That was just the beginning my sweet, it is time to teach you a thing or two about my body… and then I can bury myself deep inside of you. How does that sound?"

Sookie bit her lower lip seductively. Gods that was so hot. "Ok, where do we start?"

At vampire speed Eric rolled them over so that Sookie was straddling his hips, his erection situated just outside of her entrance. He couldn't wait to be inside her, but first things first – how good was she with _her _tongue?

"I want you to kiss and lick my body, like I did yours."

Sookie leaned down, pressing her breasts to his chest; he could feel her taut nipples against his. She gently kissed his lips, barely making contact. She flicked her tongue out, tracing his mouth slowly and then running her tongue down his jaw to the sensitive hollow of his throat. She was leaving little kisses and licks all over his throat, moving lower to his chest. She was an indescribable creature. When she got to his chest he let out a little growl when she tugged on one nipple, then the other with her teeth. Sookie continued to trail her tongue down his stomach, following the faint happy trail, all the while dragging her nails gently against his rib cage. It was apparent he wouldn't have to teach her a damn thing.

When she got to the deep v of his hips he almost came undone. She licked and nipped the sensitive flesh there, gripping his hips. His cock was nestled in her breasts at the moment and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting against her chest. All of the sensations she was drawing out in him already forced a little precum to appear on his tip, allowing for a slick slide against her breasts.

Without any preamble or suggestion from Eric, Sookie continued to move lower so that her mouth was a mere breath away from his hardness. If Eric's heart could beat it would have stopped at that very moment. She was making direct eye contact with him as she flicked out her delicious little tongue to taste the drop of moisture on his tip. Eric moaned low and deep. She licked around the head and then the entire underside of his shaft, now Eric was the one whose hips were moving uncontrollably under the hands of another. He didn't know how long he could last if she kept this up. Her timid exploration of him was killing him. She swirled her tongue back up him and then finally took him into her hot little mouth.

"Ugh Sookie, do not stop… take as much as you can." Eric was gripping the headboard with one hand and tenderly placed the other hand in her hair. She went as far down on his shaft as she could, continuing to move her tongue upon him. Her other hand was stroking his shaft in a counter-rhythm to her mouth. The opposing sensations were bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. He couldn't come, not yet… he would allow for her release first. Eric gently tapped her chin, pulling her mouth off of him. He already missed the feeling. "My dear, are you ready?"

Sookie simply nodded. He eased her over onto her back, placing soft kisses all over her face and mouth. Her legs once again wrapped around his back, placing his member right at her entrance. He could feel her wetness and her heat on his tip. He restrained himself for the moment. "This will hurt at first, but afterwards I will bring you more pleasure than you can stand."

"I'm ready." Sookie pulled him in for a kiss as her other arm snaked around his back. Eric slowly pushed forward. She was incredibly tight. She sucked in a pained breath as he continued forward. He felt the thin sheathe of skin give way and the smell of blood emanate from her. Tears were silently streaming down her face. He wasn't even halfway in yet.

"Shh, it is ok. Do you want me to stop?" Eric brushed the hair back from her face. He could feel her pain is if it were his own. But stronger than that feeling was a feeling of need and desire.

"I still haven't said 'aloe vera'" She said with a small smile. Eric continued to push forward until he was fully buried within her. She was squeezing him tightly and it was taking every ounce of his control not to pull out and thrust back into her. He was letting her adjust to his size. He kissed her deeply, letting his tongue say everything he couldn't find words for. He reached between them and played with her clit for a moment, allowing for a bit more lubrication for their activities.

Ever so slowly, Sookie began to move her hips against his, not much, but enough to spur him to action. Eric began moving within her, small and slow thrusts at first… barely pulling out of her. She moved her hips along with him. He could feel her lust and longing for more. He pulled almost all the way out and slowly pushed back in to the hilt. She let out a scream of pleasure. He continued doing that a few more times as her grip tightened on his back. Eric felt her nails dig into his flesh. He increased his pace, beginning to pump more rapidly in shorter strokes, coming into contact with her g-spot. He knew this because she was practically wailing with pleasure. That, and he could feel his own blood running down his back from how hard she was gripping him. He continued to increase his pace as he felt her walls clamp down on him. Her whole body began to shudder and her eyes rolled back into her head as she came forcefully.

Eric slowed down his pace but did not pull out. He let her catch her breath as he kissed her neck and pumped gently in and out of her. She was still shaking slightly as he sped up yet again. Sookie moved her hands from his back to his ass, pushing him into her. Eric had never been more turned on than at that moment. She began meeting him thrust for thrust. He was about to go over the edge.

Sookie turned her head to the side, moving her hair away from her neck. "Bite me Eric."

Eric swiftly complied, slamming both his cock and his teeth into her at the same moment. She screamed out her orgasm, her body milking his from him as he pulsed into her. He drank from her neck as he shuddered into her. Finally, pulling out of her throat, Eric collapsed onto the bed, pulling Sookie into his arms. If he could breathe, he would most definitely be winded. Sookie was breathing heavily against his chest.

In a snap decision Eric bit his wrist and placed it in front of Sookie's mouth. "Drink from me, it will make you less sore in the morning." She was so tired from her post-orgasm high that she easily complied.

He could feel the blood flowing into her veins. Eric became even more aware of every single emotion she was feeling at present. He actually felt the exact moment she slipped into unconsciousness.

_Well this is an unusual and interesting little development. _Eric said outloud to himself. He moved both of their bodies so that they were under the blankets and then slipped into down-time.

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Two blood exchanges in one day? Jesus Northman, what are you doing? Oh he has an interesting plan. I can't wait to share the rest of the plot with you. You guys are going to just love it. And no, it's not a blood bond. I'll just leave it at that before I spoil anything. Later kids!_


	24. Chapter 24

**First of all HOLY FUCK AT THE SEASON PREMIERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! ERIC NORTHMAN RIPPED THAT BITCH TO PIECES! Ooops spoiler alert after the fact if you haven't caught the episode yet. I'm stoked to see lots of Alexander Skarsgard in this season. Second of all, I've mentally mapped out how the rest of this story is going to go so chapter updates should be coming a little more frequently. Thirdly, who else literally shit a brick when they saw the latest update from Morgaine Swann's Late and saw that…. TAH DAH little baby Eric Alexander Northman is now out in the world?!?! I squeed and fell out of my chair! Ok enough rambling. Here's Sookie doing her thing in the daytime (short chapter, maybe…). **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sookie groggily woke up; trying desperately to see in the darkness of the room she was in. She felt a heavy weight wrapped tightly around her. For a moment she was completely disoriented and unsure of where she was, what time it was, and what it was that was holding on to her naked body.

"Naked?" She said out loud, moving slightly in the bed that wasn't hers. She felt the silky sheets move against her skin and the night before came crashing back. Sookie was in Eric Northman's bed and she was no longer a virgin. The thought made her smile. That meant that the heavy object currently vice gripping her had to be the vampire in question. _But don't vampires sleep in coffins? _She thought as she tried desperately to remove his arms from around her waist and shoulders. That could be why it was so dark in the room. The only light visible was the LED screen of the bedside clock that read 9am. Yup, Eric was definitely out.

She continued to struggle against his strong arms and he finally relaxed his corpse of a body and rolled away from her. Sookie couldn't see where he moved to on the bed, but could hear him stretching and shifting, the sheets making a wooshing sound as they slid across his flesh. How was she supposed to move around, she didn't have amazing echo-location senses or anything? She moved across the bed towards Eric and felt his shoulders and back. She began tapping on him, he didn't respond. She started tapping harder and he let out a little groan. Finally, she was getting somewhere. She reached down a little lower and smacked him on the ass.

Eric jumped slightly and let out a little moan. "Mmmyes?"

"Oh so you can wake up in the daytime?" Sookie was surprised that smacking him had even worked.

"S'difficult…" He stifled a yawn.

"I can't see Eric. I don't know how to get out of here." Sookie said in an exasperated voice. "I can't even see enough to get to a light switch."

Without saying anything Eric rolled away from Sookie and hit something, she heard him curse in Swedish. He hit something again and a light popped on, on his side of the bed. He rolled back onto his back and threw and arm over his face. "Touch lamps. Note on your side." And with that he was back to being absolutely dead to the world.

Sookie just stared at him for a moment with her mouth open. He was completely still, of course he was… the man was dead! His chest wasn't rising or falling and his eyelids didn't flutter like a human's did when they were sleeping. He really did look dead. If she didn't see him animated a few moments ago Sookie would have thought he actually was. Well, in a way he wasn't really alive either. He looked so angelic just lying there. Eric's arm was covering most of his forehead and part of his eyes but she could see his perfectly sculpted nose and his luscious pink lips that were turned up in a slight pout. Her gaze travelled down from his lips to his unmoving yet incredibly sculpted chest, further down to where the blankets bunched around his waist. Even in sleep, the Viking was partially hard.

Sookie shook herself from the direction her thoughts were going and was actually surprised that Eric would allow himself to be at his most vulnerable around a human. She didn't claim to be an authority about vampires. Hell, she knew jack… that's what landed her in Fangtasia in the first place, but she knew that they didn't trust humans with something such as this. Though, he did seem able to rouse himself if need be in the daytime… and at 9am it was most definitely daytime.

_Now what was it that he was trying to tell me? _She thought as she sat there looking around and her eye caught on the end table on her side of the bed. There was an envelope sitting up against the base of a beautiful lamp. When she reached out to pick up the envelope her fingertips brushed against the cool metal of the lamp and the light flicked on. She would have to remember that for in the future, if there was a next time, being in the bed of Eric. The outside of the envelope simply said "Sookie." She tore it open and inside found a letter in a very tight and flowing script, Eric's perfect handwriting.

_Dear Scrumptious Sleepy Sookie,_

_Welcome to my home. I wish I could have welcomed you more last evening, but alas…someone got a little tuckered out Take today and explore my home, I only ask that you not use my work computer in my office, but the computers in the rest of the house are free for your use. Two people will be coming over today to interview with you as the new heads of your day guard, I've provided pictures in this envelope. Only let them in the gate as they do not have the passcode. They will be arriving shortly before sundown so I will be interviewing them after. Anyone else that may be in my home, maids included, already have permission to be in the home so don't be surprised at housekeepers and groundsmen. I've included all the codes you need to get around. The bedroom door and the library door are heavy enough to shut behind you but please, make certain that they do. My child Pamela brought some food for you so you shall want for nothing. Enjoy yourself and I cannot wait to see you at dusk. _

_-E_

Sookie reread the letter twice, imagining Eric speaking everything to her. It was funny, in writing he was a bit long winded, but when he spoke to her he was a little clipped. Maybe he just didn't know how to express himself out loud very well. She chuckled at the thought of a socially awkward millennia old Viking vampire. She looked over at him again to see how out he was, then bounced a little on the giant bed like a kid. She was excited to explore the house. She bounded onto the floor with amazing speed and agility. She let out a surprised little gasp. She usually was pretty damn clumsy. Sookie shrugged it off as a byproduct of a good night the night before.

She started off by looking around Eric's room, opening drawers here and doors there. He owned a lot of very expensive things, things Sookie would never be able to afford in her wildest dreams. She wandered into the bathroom to do her morning business and caught sight of herself in the mirror. Other than the fact that she was still naked (and not chilled a bit, weird), she was glowing slightly. _What in the world? _She thought. Sookie also noticed that her hair was shinier and her eyes looked to be a brighter shade of blue. She then thought that sex really did a body good.

Sookie wandered back out into the bedroom to throw something on to wear. At the moment, with Eric being out all day… she just wanted to feel a little close to him while she explored his massive home. She picked up the gray button down shirt he had been wearing last night and put it on, along with her swimsuit. She wanted to get some sunbathing in today while she had a chance, and Eric did say he had a pool. She was practically swimming in his clothing but it smelled like him and made her feel better as she set out of the bedroom. She brought the letter with her and tucked it into the breast pocket of the shirt so that she wouldn't get locked out of anywhere. She had already seen the library last night and would peruse more later – at the moment her stomach was going crazy screaming for some food and her head was most definitely screaming for some coffee.

She ventured out of the library, giving the massive stacks a longing look. Her and Eric had a love of reading in common. He probably spent many hours in that room if it had tight security like his bedroom. Sookie continued down the staircase and into the kitchen where she could hear the sounds of a vacuum running as well as someone else moving about in the room nearby. Apparently sex had also improved her hearing. _ That's ridiculous, sex doesn't improve your senses or make you look that incredibly different… what the hell is going on with me. _And then it hit her, the vampire blood she had ingested. Sookie started panicking thinking that she was going to turn into a vampire; she was already part way there. Then she told herself to think rationally… she was up in the daytime, actually standing in front of a sun-drenched window and not bursting into flames and she also couldn't see a lick in the dark earlier.

After she got her breathing to relax she walked to the fridge and pulled the door open to find out what Pam had brought for her to eat. Pam must have expected an army, or for Sookie to never leave. The place was stocked. Sookie was so intent on her perusal she didn't hear someone come up behind her until the spoke, causing Sookie to smack her head off a shelf.

"Excuse me, miss… what are you doing?" The voice asked a little confused.

Sookie stood up rubbing her head and wincing slightly. "I, uh, was looking for some breakfast. I am a guest of Eric's."

The person who the voice belonged to was young, around Sookie's age and kind of plain looking in her maid's uniform; she had a look of shock plastered on her round face. "You're the 'guest' of Mr. Northman's?" She asked barely above a whisper.

Sookie quickly lied out of her ass, coming up with what she thought was a believable story for the maid. "Yeah, I was having some family trouble and Eric and I are friends so he's letting me crash here for a little bit. I thought maybe he would have left you guys a note or something…" Sookie trailed off.

"Oh we knew there were to be guests in the house today m'am… we just were unaware of the fact that they'd be, well, … human." She said shyly.

Sookie let out a little relieved chuckle. "I take it he doesn't do much entertaining of the living variety then?"

The made started laughing but quickly clipped it off, trying to maintain a sense of professionalism. "No, other than his staff he's only had a handful of guests and they were all of his persuasion. I was just surprised to see someone moving around the house in the daytime. I will get out of your way m'am. If you need me, my name is Jessie. There are intercoms all over the home, just give me a buzz." And with that the girl exited the kitchen.

Sookie found what she wanted to eat, an english muffin, butter, some eggs, and made her way to the stove top to heat it up. A little more rifling through the cabinets produced the pans necessary for the eggs as well as fixings for the coffee she was so desperately craving. She made quick work of cooking and brewing and soon found herself dealing with another problem. Where to eat? She decided to just keep it local and sit at the breakfast nook table that was adjacent to the kitchen. There was no sense in dragging all of her food booty around the house attempting to find a dining room. She gobbled down her breakfast and sipped on a few cups of joe, rinsed out her dishes and decided it was time to finally explore this huge house.

She figured she would start on the downstairs since she saw most of the upstairs with the library and Eric's bedroom. Downstairs she found two dining rooms, a formal one with the china and crystal in place as if waiting for someone to dine, and an informal one that was still just as beautiful as the other. The same went for the living rooms. Eric's house had an incredibly formal parlor with lounge couches, a fireplace, and more bookshelves. There was also a grand piano in this room. In the other living room there were comfy leather couches, another fireplace, more bookshelves, and a plasma screen t.v. with shelf after shelf of DVD movies. _Holy Christ! _Thought Sookie, as she wandered into another room, _This man has his own home theater. _The room she had just wandered into looked like an old movie theatre from the early 1900s, with an antique popcorn machine and comfortable recliners in the room. What would a vampire need a popcorn machine for? Sookie found Eric's office in the next room and the walls were surrounded by saltwater and freshwater fish tanks. This room contained all of his legal documents and such, an impressive oak desk, a few computers, and several file cabinets. Also downstairs was a game room including a billiards table, ping-pong table, several arcade games, and another plasma t.v. with every gaming system imaginable. Eric must have a lot of free time on his hands. All the other rooms were either pantries, linen closets, laundry room, or bathrooms.

Sookie made her way to the foyer, dazzled by how the light streamed in through the giant window at the front of the house. She made her way across the warm marble floor and up the winding staircase to the second floor. There wasn't anything really of interest on the second level besides several bedrooms of various décor, all with attached bathrooms. All of the furnishings were beyond exquisite. She noticed there were no access points to Eric's bedroom or library from this side of the house.

She came back downstairs and decided to look outside for a little while. Last night when they were coming in she didn't see much of anything because it was dark and the lights were not on, on the property, if there were any. She made sure to shut the door behind her and looked all around the front of the house. There was a circular drive surrounding a gorgeous fountain that was happily bubbling away. She could see various groundskeepers clipping and trimming the hedges, bushes, and flowers around the property. The lawns were well manicured and had plenty to look at. Eric was really into fine things. She continued down a cobble stone path around the house and underneath a hanging terrace tunnel and she came out on the side of the house. She could see a shining lake at the back of the home as well as a large swimming pool, hot tub, and a stable. Eric had horses? This man was nothing but surprises. She continued to wander through the yard picking up a flower or two and placing them in her hair. This place, this home, was incredibly peaceful. When she climbed up onto the back patio and reached the back door she punched in the access code and found herself somewhere near the kitchen. She wandered back into the room and glanced at the clock, incredibly surprised that it was already passed noon. One of the other maids, this time a slightly older one, walked into the room.

"We heard you enter the house Miss, is there anything I can get for you?" She inclined her head slightly, almost as if she were bowing.

"Oh no I was just going to grab myself a quick bite. I didn't realize how much time had gone by while I was walking around." Sookie responded politely.

The maid nodded and exited the kitchen. Sookie fixed herself a sandwich and a grabbed a glass of water, heading back out towards the swimming pool for some much needed sun. Without even having to ask for it, Jessie appeared with a towel, some sunblock, and an iPod, scurrying away after depositing her charge. Sookie didn't know how she felt about being waited on, but it was a nice little vacation from the stress that was recently cropping up in her life. She settled in to enjoy herself, and the sun, while she could.

_A/N: I decided to end the chapter here so I can have the meeting with Claudine and Alcide all in one chapter… because I want it coming from Eric's POV… it just flows better. Also, I'm rewatching the True Blood episode hahah… two times in one night! I'm going crazy over here! I want more already! Give me more!_


	25. Chapter 25

**First of all congratulations to me for finally quitting the PC world and buying myself a shiny 13in. macbook pro today! But I'm still figuring out how the hell their word processor works exactly so this update comes to you straight from my desktop hahah. Hopefully my next update will be kind of like my mac giving birth to its first piece of fanfiction. Sorry my mind has gone weird places today. Without further babble here's Eric all awake and seeing Sookie for the first time after two blood exchanges and, uhem cough, sex. Oh and there will be a fairy in his house! What to do what to do!?!?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eric woke up with a start about an hour before the sun was completely over the horizon. He had the strangest jolt of emotions that didn't belong to him. It wasn't fear or anything, but excitement, happiness, and it certainly wasn't his emotions coursing through him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. He turned left, then right, noticing he was alone in his room. That's not how he went to sleep in the morning, but he didn't exactly expect Sookie to be in the bed when he woke up. It would have been nice though, a little sex, a bite to eat. Alas, he sighed, and then pulled a blood out of the cabinet of his bedside table. At the moment, Eric was feeling a little too relaxed and lethargic to even bother with getting up to cross to the microwave on the other side of the room, downing the room-temperature O-negative.

After finishing the bottle, he finally threw his legs over the side of the bed. He could feel Sookie outside of the house. The two people, well creatures, he wanted her to meet were with her. He would have to wait until the sun fully went down before he could join them. In the meantime the old Viking got a little domestic and tidied up the room by picking up the strewn clothes, making the bed, and finally throwing his empty bottle in the recycling bin (A/N: see Eric can recycle just like Bill [sorry for the random interjection hah]). Eric noticed his shirt from last night was no where to be found. He would just have to look for it later. It was one of his favorite Armani short-sleeved. He then took a quick shower; it wasn't as entertaining without Sookie being in there with him. Letting his hair air dry he rifled through his closet, throwing on a simple pair of black jeans and a tight deep v-neck red t-shirt. Remaining barefoot he left his bedroom and headed into his library.

He sat at the desktop computer in the library and conducted a little business waiting for night to fully encompass the land. Eric paged on of the maids from his intercom to make sure his guests were comfortable and that he would be down when the time allowed. His housekeepers were no longer surprised by his resting and rising hours but a few minutes later the intercom buzzed again, interrupting him as he plugged in this weeks number to a spreadsheet for Pam's easy access. He answered the buzz.

"Yes?" He said a little tensely. Sometimes when he was in work mode he didn't like being bothered. Actually it wasn't very high up on the things he liked at all.

"Oh did I bother you Eric." Came Sookie's flustered voice.

Eric swore to himself and then pressed the intercom button again. "No you did not, my lover. What can I do for you?" He could feel her fill with warmth from where she was in the house. Their blood exchanges were doing wonders for opening up emotions between the two of them. She could probably read him as clear as day. But she had better practice controlling, he had no control. This was all new to him, new and ever so enticing. He could also feel the other people in the house as if he were a part of them. That was a little disconcerting. He could feel the young maid's lust towards him as well as Sookie's lusty feelings. They weren't even in the same room as him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed what she was saying.

"How are you awake already?" She asked quietly, almost as if whispering into the little intercom.

He chuckled as he continued to talk to her; he wished he could see her instead of speaking into a little electronic box. "The older you get the more control you have over your sleep. As you saw this morning, I could rouse myself in the daytime. I may not have been the master of articulation but I was awake. I fall asleep after sunrise and awake before sunset. It just happens."

"That's pretty cool. So what are you doing?"

"I am getting some work done before I join you and our guests. Speaking of our guests, what do you think of them so far?" Eric didn't know why but he really did care for her impression of Claudine and Alcide. Alcide he could either hire or not, Claudine was going to stick around regardless.

"They're really nice. Claudine seems really familiar but I can't really place it. I don't know where I would have run into her before. She tells me she's not from around here and I don't really do much traveling." Sookie was quite the little chatterbox this evening. It made Eric smile. He was afraid she might be a little awkward after their first time being truly intimate together the night before. Also, he was afraid that she would be a little taken aback by the changes she may have noted in her appearance and her reaction times from ingesting his blood. It's not like he exactly explained what would happen to her. That was mildly devious on his part, but she also didn't ask. There were times when Sookie was beyond inquisitive and then times where her naivety was perfect. It would be her naivety that he would prey upon when it came time to keep her and turn her.

"That is good my lover." He could feel her blush. Eric enjoyed the feeling. "I am going to continue with my work and I will be joining you shortly."

"Ok Eric, we'll be outside on the patio when you can come out."

"I look forward to seeing you." He could feel her exiting the house and returning to the patio. He could also feel questions coming from what he assumed were Alcide and Claudine and then Sookie feeling a little chagrined and embarrassed. Eric began laughing. They probably asked what took her so long or questions about himself. He loved the reactions he caused in this human.

Eric finally pulled himself away from reaching out to the people in his home with his new found empathy and reined it back in to his work. He finished the weekly wrap-up spread-sheets for Pam, e-mailed them, and made a couple of phone calls. When he was finishing up one of his phone calls he felt the sun finally sink beneath the horizon. Standing up from the chair he stretched upwards, brushing his fingertips against one of the chandeliers in the room. He brought his hand back and noticed it was a little dusty. He would have to do some cleaning soon. He left the library and entered the kitchen to find the two maids preparing dinner. The younger one, Jessie, gave him one look and blushed, immediately returning to her work and not looking up at him again. The older one, Eloise greeted him warmly.

"Good evening Mr. Northman. Your guests are out on the patio. We are preparing dinner for them right now. Where would you like us to serve it?"

Eric thought for a moment as he sniffed the air. Neither the Were nor the Fairy had been in his home. Good he wouldn't have to worry about getting the stench of dog out of his home or worry about walking around with a never ending hard-on due to her mouthwatering scent. If they hadn't been in the house yet, they weren't starting now.

"We are going to dine out on the patio, it seems like a wonderful evening, do you not think so?" Eric gave her a wink. Now he had Eloise blushing.

"But of course Mr. Northman. We'll be sure to have dinner ready promptly. Can I get you a blood?" She started walking towards the fridge.

"I can get it, but thank you." He grabbed a blood, heated it up, and then walked out to the patio where his three guests were sitting. It was unusual for him, especially in his home, to have guests. It was a strange experience to come outside after rising and see people waiting for him. It would feel alien if it weren't for the fact that a niggling in the back of his mind reminded him this was similar to a real home life, entertaining, friends, a family. That thought that briefly flashed through his mind made him stop for a fraction of a second. Why the hell was he even thinking that? Why was he even feeling that? I mean he was getting close to Sookie physically, and he guessed emotionally, and Claudine was her family. He didn't even know the Were. But this whole "dinner as a group" thing was throwing him for a loop. It would be the first time he entertained people who ate food in his home. And not just this home in Louisiana but one of his homes in general.

He shook his head and continued walking. Eric's pause would have been imperceptible to anyone other than another vampire. He was within 400 feet of them when he caught a whiff of Claudine. His fangs instantly popped down. Yup, this was going to be an interesting meeting to say the least. The good thing was they were outside, so maybe the concentration of her would be dissipated a little. It also wasn't very windy so she wouldn't be wafting into his face or anything. The closer he came the less he could smell her. That puzzled him and he's sure he had a confused expression on his face because she stood up and spoke before he could say hello to his guests.

"Hello Mr. Northman, I'm Claudine. It's a pleasure to meet you. If you're wondering about what I think you're wondering about, I can mask myself now. I just learned, seeing as I almost caused a little riot at Fangtasia I figured it would be a skill I needed to pick up." She nodded her head in greeting. Eric returned the nod.

Alcide also stood up in greeting, introducing himself. "A pleasure to meet you Sheriff, I am Alcide Herveux." They both nodded at one another.

Eric came around the table to take a seat next to Sookie, but not before placing a kiss into her hair. She sighed when he did that. He could feel that warmth radiate from her that he couldn't quite put a finger on what emotion it was. It wasn't lust. It was a combination of affection, comfort, happiness, attraction, etc. It was a complex emotion but they only way he could easily describe it was radiating warmth that seemed to go from her head to her toes. He liked the way that emotion felt. They quickly got down to business.

"What was discussed before my arrival in terms of Sookie's security?" Eric asked as he let one of his hands snake over to her knee and rest their possessively.

Claudine seemed to be someone with initiative; Eric liked that, and spoke first. "First of all, Sookie showed us around the perimeter of your home and explained to us the security features inside the home. I'm sure there are even more that even she's not privy to." Claudine paused and Eric inclined his head slightly. She continued. "Then she described her home as well as Jason's home to us. Neither of those homes would be easily defensible or a good idea as a safe house since someone is actively looking for her."

Alcide jumped in and finished off for Claudine. "We don't think the threats as high for her family members as it is for her and they should be fine being watched over by the Weres you entrusted their care too. However, for Sookie it is not enough. We both advise that she be moved here." Alcide waited for Eric to get angry. He could actually feel all three of their apprehensions flowing throw him. He merely smiled.

"That would not be a problem."

Sookie finally spoke. "But what am I going to do about work? I can't just stop going to work now can I? Not to mention Bill and everyone else will get suspicious if I just up and disappear to your house."

Claudine answered. "We've thought of several different scenarios in this case. We could say you're going on a much needed vacation and convince your family and your boss of that as well. We could also both commute with you to work everyday from here if it really is your desire to keep working. Perhaps we can get your boss to cut back on your shifts until the threat passes."

Eric really liked this Fairy, and it wasn't just her smell. "I am enjoying the way Claudine is thinking. If you really wish to keep working, then you will simply travel from here with both Alcide and Claudine as your guard, then promptly return here. Is that ok with you?" He felt a rush of emotions flutter through Sookie, he couldn't even pick one out to begun to describe it.

"I feel like I am such a burden to you. I don't even have my car here. And my little junker will hate me for making that trip over and over and over." A tear slipped down Sookie's cheek. The crying, Eric couldn't stand the crying of this female. It hurt his dead heart because he could feel her now. It was soul shattering. He wanted her to stop.

"You are no burden. You have never been one. I enjoy finally having company in my home, especially company as entertaining and as beautiful as you. Please stop crying lover. And as for the car? You can have your pick of one of mine." He smiled down at her shocked little expression and she tried to stop up her tears.

"One of yours? How many cars do you have Eric?"

He pointed towards the large horse stables that was merely a hulking shadow in the dark. "That is my garage, not a stable. I like to work on cars. I have many of them. Any of the models are at your disposal." Sookie beamed at him. He enjoyed telling this little human about himself.

Soon dinner was served and another blood was brought out for Eric. They all lapsed into comfortable conversation discussing hobbies, traveling, and Alcide and Eric had a friendly debate involving the Tarheels and the Bluedevils. Eric wouldn't hold it against Alcide for being a Dukie. He could feel that everyone was at ease and content. He closed the night with the two guests by handing them over two encrypted discs with all the information they needed to know pertaining to his security system and their jobs. He wished them goodnight and that Sookie would see them first thing in the morning.

Eric returned from seeing Alcide and Claudine out the gate to Sookie lying in the grass of his backyard just looking up at the stars. Silently he sat down near her head so as not to startle her. She knew he was there and let out a little sigh. "So what now Eric?"

"What now indeed?" He responded and looked up at the sky, just as his little mortal was doing.

_A/N: I wanted to end it there because I didn't want this chapter to drag on any longer than it already was. Perhaps there will be nookie in the next chapter hmmm? Oh and this is Eric's shirt (but in red)– http://www__**dot**__americanapparel__**dot**__net/morephotos/6456pac/6456pac_06__**dot**__jpg I just bought it for my lovey and that man does very good things to deep v-necks. Actually he's about the height and build of my imagined Eric. But just no glorious mane of hair :( hahaha. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Well kids this is my first update from my mac so if there are any kinks and bugs in this chapter let me know immediately so that I may fix them. I am going to try to get a bunch of chapters in between now and Wednesday morning because I am going out of town for a week and will be unable to update until after June 30th. I may update during my trip but there's no promises. Get ready for a hint at Sookie nookie and, oh no... a plot twist???**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sookie enjoyed the silence between herself and Eric as they simply sat in his backyard taking in the night air. Earlier in the day she had done a lot of thinking about all the events that had come to pass recently. Everything in her life seemed to be moving at warped speed and she was trying desperately to catch up. Her life went from pretty boring and routine to action packed. She wasn't sure what new experience, information, or person she would be hit with next. It was a little bit overwhelming. Even more overwhelming than her own emotions were the tiny snatches of feelings she could feel radiating out of Eric. Sookie worked very hard on her shields, especially around him, but yet he was pushing through them occasionally. The emotions weren't as powerful as the first night they had met. They were more on the mellow side, calming even. It was as if he did a complete turn-around from their initial introduction. Instead of feeling forceful and overbearing he seemed now to be more tranquil and introspective, as evidenced by the fact that he was merely sitting with her, apparently enjoying the night sky too.

Regardless of the fact that he had stated several times that she wasn't a burden to him, Sookie felt like her life was quickly became a pain in his undead one. She liked being independent and doing things for herself and she wasn't one to ever heft her problems onto someone else's shoulders. Granted he had glorious shoulders, but not one's she wanted to pile her problems on. As much as he said she wasn't a burden, she still felt like one. Maybe the only feelings he really had towards her were some sense of duty or obligation. Sookie let out a sigh.

"What is wrong, lover?" Eric's breathed the words out right behind her, cool on her neck. She shivered slightly, not because of the temperature... because he used that name for her again... lover.

"Just thinking." She said rather vaguely, pulling some grass out of the ground and playing with it between her fingers.

"And what would you be thinking about? I can feel you." Sookie froze. He could feel her? What did he mean he could feel her? Her heart started pounding in her chest like she just sprinted through his lengthy backyard. "Now I hear your heart slamming against your rib cage, your breath is short pants, and I can smell your perspiration. Are you going to tell me what is wrong?" _Damn predators._ She thought.

"What do you mean you can feel me?" She asked timidly. And now her nerves were getting the better of her. Hell she had slept with the man you'd think she'd have at least a little gumption in her at the moment.

"It would appear that as a result of our blood exchange I have taken on your abilities somewhat. I would not dare to say that they are as clear as yours but I have noticed some changes within me since the first time I tasted you. Even more so now that you have tasted me." Eric said as he ran his long fingers through her hair. She liked being touched by him; it was the small affectionate things that mattered most. Wait, so he had been changed by her blood? She noticed changes in herself too and thought maybe it was just great sex that caused it. Could those changes have been because of his blood as well?

"Eric I've been meaning to ask you about a couple of things I noticed today..." Sookie trailed off, uncertain of how to phrase everything.

"Your reaction time has been faster, you have felt stronger and more in control of your own body, you feel hyper aware of your surroundings, and when you looked in the mirror this morning you were practically glowing. Correct me if I am wrong?" He stated. Coming out of his mouth he made it sound like she was a super hero earlier that day when in reality for a second she thought she was actually turning into a vampire.

"Well yeah, all of that was going on. Why?" She finally turned around to look at him. It was the first time Sookie had looked at Eric since Claudine and Alcide had left. He wasn't looking at her but instead his eyes were still trained skyward. After a moment or so he brought his gaze down to meet her eyes. She felt her heart give an uncharacteristic little jolt as well as felt an unfamiliar (but now was becoming familiar thanks to Eric) throb between her thighs.

"I told you that vampire blood was coveted correct?" Sookie nodded, remembering him saying something about that in the library before they had their fun in the bathroom... and the bedroom. "Well for some it gives a sense of euphoria and a high like non-other. For others who get it directly from the source, like you, they experience some physical enhancements that they would get if they were to be turned."

"So it's like vampire powers without the vampire baggage?" Sookie blurted out. That made Eric laugh. She was beginning to enjoy the sound of his deep rumbling laugh.

"My sweet, tasty little lover it is nowhere near vampire power but it is a heightened human ability. But if you would like to label it that, go ahead. It makes me laugh." Eric's eyes had crinkle lines from his smile, indicating it was a true genuine smile. Apparently vampires did have it in them to feel happiness.

Sookie decided that Eric was a little too far away from her for her liking and scooted back so that she was leaning against his chest. While resting the weight of his body on one arm, he wrapped his other around her waist. She held his arm and settled into the crook of his shoulder. It felt nice and unforced to just curl up with Eric. He seemed to have no objections. She could feel his emotions like a deep hum through her own. He seemed completely content at the moment. "I really am sorry about all of this Eric." Sookie apologized for what seemed like the millionth time.

He hushed her with a light kiss. "There will be no more of that. I took an interest in you and that includes all of the quirks that came along with it. I have told you before, I may not always be a shining example of couth and good-faithed gestures but I am a man of my word. I have given you that word. You can trust in that." He pressed a kiss to her hair, and breathed her in for a moment. "Now let us go inside, I have an empty bed that desperately misses the feel of your body in it's grasp."

Sookie felt all the blood flow right from her head to happy regions. She felt light-headed and a little giddy as Eric scooped her up into his arms and walked towards his house. When they were almost to the backdoor he stopped, his posture going rigid, and his fangs sliding down. Sookie wasn't sure what just happened to change his mood but she was certain it wasn't a good thing. He placed her lightly on her feet and she opened up her mouth to say "Eric wha..." but he silenced her swiftly by covering her mouth.

Eric moved so that his lips were right against her ear and whispered rapidly. "There is another vampire on my property. Not close to us, but beyond the gate. Get into the bedroom as quickly as possible and be certain all the doors shut tightly behind you. Do you have the paper with the codes on it with you?" She nodded. "Good, do not lose it or drop it. Now run." He gave her a push towards the door and took off at vampire speed.

Sookie ran at the backdoor and tried to yank the handle open. Apparently the maids had locked up before they left. She fumbled with the code the first time, get a blinking red light letting her know her error. She quickly typed it in again, getting green for go, and crashed through the backdoor, slamming it shut behind her. She sprinted towards the backstairs and found herself outside the library door in no time, though heavily out of breath. She managed to get this code in no problem and pulled the heavy door shut behind herself. Once in the library she bent down a little to catch her breath before moving towards the bedroom at a slight jog. Green for go as she hit that door and collapsed onto the plush carpeting as she kicked the door shut firmly behind her. Her heart was racing. Sookie's mind was racing even faster as she lay panting on the bedroom floor. Who was on the property? It certainly couldn't have been a friendly visit or else Eric would have know about it, wouldn't he?

Sookie wasn't sure how long she lay on the floor and she didn't plan on moving anytime soon either. After a little while she heard a small sound of a door closing downstairs. It was a distant and far off sound but to her new heightened senses due to Eric's blood as well as her heightened fear of the situation, it sounded like a gunshot blast when the lock clicked into place. She sat so still, not breathing as she heard the library door open and then close. It had to be Eric, no one else could get in could they? Whoever it was was outside the bedroom door now and Sookie tried to tap into their feelings. All she could get was an encompassing rage. She had never felt such and emotion from Eric, if it even was Eric on the other side of the door. She heard beeping and then the lock clicked. Slowly the door opened to reveal all six and half feet of her glorious Viking vampire. _Wait, my vampire? _She thought. _Now I'm getting very possessive of him. _

The look in his eye scared her. He looked feral and slightly out of control. He was moving calmly towards her. Eric's hands were clenched into fists at his side and his fangs hung over his bottom lip. He was free and clear of bloodstains so Sookie deduced that he did not catch whoever was in his yard, that could explain the anger. She didn't know if she should ask him what happened or not. Before she could even make up her mind, Eric finally spoke. He said just one word. Prompting her to finally ask some questions of him.

"Bill." He gritted out.

"Bill was here? Where did he go? How long was he here for? How did he get in? What are you going to do?" Sookie let all of it just tumble out of her mouth. Eric had continued to walk towards her at a slow predatory gait and now he was mere breaths away from her. She could feel the cold disseminating off of his skin. It was strange how just a few moments ago she felt so comfortable with him, now she was scared out of her skin.

"Right now we are not talking about the situation." He pushed Sookie back onto the bed roughly and climbed on top of her. "Right now we are fucking."

Sookie gulped. Her mind said "be afraid" but her traitorous body grew very wet indeed.

_A/N: You know how I love writing the naughty chapters from Eric's POV... maybe one day I'll give Sookie a chance. So how about that asshole Bill? Showing up at Eric's place? So other than the naughty bits next update we get to learn what the devil Bill was up to in his backyard. I hope to have another update to you late Sunday (after True Blood of course)! _


	27. Chapter 27

**So first of all, once again, ****True Blood**** is far surpassing all of my expectations this season. I am glad they're really showing of the vampires' sense of humor and also all ****Sookie****'s character seems less so much more evolved. I will continue to hold high hopes. With that aside here's another chapter as promised. I will attempt to work on another one for another update late ****Monday night****. I am trying to catch you kids up a little plotwise so you won't be hanging on any kind of cliffs when I go on vacation. Or maybe I will give you a big ass cliffhanger right before I leave? Would I be that cruel? Ok now for the bloodlust induced nookie. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eric couldn't think at the moment. He only had two urges that desperately needed to be fulfilled, to bury his fangs and himself deep inside Sookie and get rid of the bloodlust that was consuming his body. He didn't care if she was scared of him at the present, as he pushed her back on the bed. He could sense her fear. He could smell the perspiration leak from her skin. Eric wanted to run his tongue all over her skin and then bite into several juicy arteries on the length of her arms, legs, and neck. He vaguely heard her start talking and asking questions about the events of earlier. He put a stop to her prattling by informing her that all he wanted in the moment was to fuck her.

He vaguely noted the fact that she was wearing his favorite shirt as grasped the collar of it and effectively ripped the down the middle, sending the buttons pinging in all directions. Sookie let out a loud gasp. Now Eric could smell her arousal on top of her fear. He pulled his own shirt hastily over the top of his head as he pressed his hips into hers, grinding into her. His erection was straining against the seam of his jeans, begging for release into her flesh.

"I hope that you are not fond of this bathing suit?" Eric said as he tore the top from her body, the fabric coming to pieces in his hands. He made quick work of the bottoms as well. He ran two fingers slowly up her slit and began rubbing her clit, causing her to moan out his name. Eric deemed her ready enough for him and quickly shucked his pants in one swift movement. Before she had time to even sense his movement he was back on top of her and pushing deep within her. Sookie's muscles clenched tightly around him as he pounded mercilessly into her. She continued to let out loud little moans as he moved faster and faster. She was squealing in pitches that most humans probably couldn't hear as he started to move his hips at vampire speed. She had already come once and was on the brink of another orgasm. She was holding him tightly with her arms and legs wrapped around him. He couldn't hold back any longer and had to sink his fangs into her. With a feral growl he sunk his teeth into her throat, letting the blood splash into his mouth.

He came almost instantly with a roar, holding himself inside of her as he drank more of her blood. Sookie was panting against his neck, her fingers loosely digging in to the flesh of his back. Eric managed to control himself enough to pull out of her artery and slowly, sensually licked the wound closed so she wouldn't have a lasting scar. Their lower bodies were still entwined and he gradually took his weight off of her, so as not to crush her fragile human body. He rolled to his side, pulling Sookie with him and she settled into his chest, curling one of her hands over where his heart should have been beating if he were alive. That dead organ twitched at the thought of Sookie as well as at that warmth that continued to emanate from her. It was that emotion he still couldn't place and he had been meaning to talk to her about it since his metaphorically cat was now out of the bag.

"I apologize for losing control. When angered or in the heat of bloodlust, we vampire tend to disregard many things and revert back to certain base instincts." Eric said as he stroked her soft, yet damp from their lovemaking, hair.

"It's ok. I didn't think you were actually going to hurt me." _Well then, _thought Eric, _I will show this human some fear._ Eric rolled Sookie back over onto her back and crushed his body into hers. This time it wasn't a passionate embrace. His full weight was upon her, making it difficult for her to breathe. "Eric, what are you doing?"

Eric placed his hands around her neck, restricting her airway slightly, not cutting it off... but making it a labor for her to inhale and exhale properly. He could see the fear and panic in her eyes. He could smell it rolling off of her in waves. "I told you not to trust me. Do not ever underestimate a vampire, myself included in that." Then, Eric began to feel all of the emotions coursing through her. They actually stung him, _betrayal, confusion, fear, pain, loss, hurt. _They continued on in that vein and finally Eric rolled off of her swiftly, jumping out of bed...putting as much distance between himself and Sookie. He began pacing at the foot of the bed, gripping his hair tightly.

Everything she was feeling was overwhelming him. The feelings were not just isolated and seperated as her thoughts alone but were seeping into his own emotions. It was too much for him to take. He felt like his mind was going to crack. He let out a harsh growl "Stop it woman. Just stop it! I cannot think straight with everything pummeling me the way it is. I am not going to hurt you. I was just merely teaching you a lesson, a scare tactic. I am sorry. But please just calm down for the love of the Gods I cannot take it anymore." Eric felt like he was going to collapse due to the weight of it all. Then, blissfully, it ended.

He sank to his knees halfway to the door to the bathroom and pressed his forehead into the plush carpet. If he were human he was sure that he would be sweating. As it was he felt like his body temperature had dropped a few degrees colder and he was shivering slightly from the overload. He could hear Sookie move on the sheets and felt her tentatively approach him. When she was about a foot away from him she stopped.

"Eric, are you ok?" Her voice sounded so meek, so hurt, and so very concerned. It was another lance to his new emotionally state. He wasn't used to feeling in general, let alone feeling things of this magnitude. He had no way to compartmentalize any of it, to analyze it, and get passed it. Eric felt raw from it all.

"I will be fine." He continued to lay there with his forehead on the carpet. Eric felt Sookie move closer and then felt her warm hand on his back, stroking him, comforting him.

"Emotional overload?" She asked in a knowing voice?

"How did you know?" He asked without removing his head from it's planted spot on the carpet.

"The very first time we met in Fangtasia, that's what happened to me. Your lust and God knows what else was too much for me to handle and I simply blacked the hell out. Sometimes when someone is a strong projector or someone is feeling something intensely and you don't have the proper shields or you weren't prepared for it, it blindsides you. Welcome to my world." She continued to rub his back. It felt very soothing at the moment. Then he began to feel guilty for what he did to scare her. It felt wrong. Why did he even stoop that low to do something such as that? Granted, it was such a thing someone of his kind took pleasure in doing to tease the mortals but why did he go and do it to his Sookie? _My Sookie? _Eric liked the sound of that.

"Ok buddy. I feel your guilt. Stop it. You reacted out of anger. Tonight's been emotionally on edge for both of us since, well, since the intruder alert or whatever. So I forgive you. Do you forgive me for bombarding you?" Sookie asked, now both of her hands were softly kneading his back, rubbing small circles along his spine and then fanning outwards.

Eric chuckled into the carpet. "I forgive you. There have been many apologies tonight my lover. Let us start on new ground." With that last word he rolled over and pulled Sookie into his embrace, capturing her lips with his. Just having her in his arms again, settling between his legs, caused him to grow instantly hard. "Let us take a de-stressing bath and I can tell you about what happened earlier in the yard." Eric pulled Sookie up with him as he stood and led her into the bathroom were he started the rain shower.

When it was filled he shut the shower part off so that they would have a nice bath and picked Sookie up and placed her inside first before climbing in and settling himself behind her. She relaxed into his chest and he put his arms around her, settling them very low on her waist, grazing his fingertips over the tops of her curls. Eric had a one-track mind when Sookie was naked and she quickly shook him out of it. "Ok mister, no funny business... tell me what happened."

He sighed and leaned back, bringing her with him. "When we were walking towards the back door I sensed another presence in the yard. All of the service staff had been long gone for the day so I knew it was not one of them. The air shifted directions and I caught the unmistakable whiff of vampire. Now all the vampire in my retinue know to call me before dropping by at my home, I am a very private person. This was not a friendly visit and it could have been one of several vampires quickly flitting through my mind. My first thought was getting you to safety as quickly as possible and figuring out who and what the threat was. I did a swift close perimeter check to make sure they were not in the immediate vicinity of the house and then checked the house itself as rapidly as possible. Like I said, my biggest concern was your safety first. As soon as I left the house again, securing the door, I made circles around the house, expanding as I went until finally I reached my gate. At the gate I definitely smelled the vampire in question, it was one I definitely recognized. Bill Compton."

Sookie let out a gasp. "So Bill really was here earlier?"

"Yes he was. I never saw him though but I am certain he was here. By the scent of him he never entered the perimeter of my property and he was only here in the time after Alcide and Claudine left. With his eyesight though, he undoubtedly saw us sitting in the yard star-gazing." Eric kissed her on the cheek.

"So now he knows that your meddling?" Sookie looked back at him, her throat looked so lovely when she stretched it out like that.

"Without a shadow of a doubt, considering he told me his entire plan and you just so happened to be at my home. That is no mere coincidence. That definitely looks like underhandedness on my behalf."

"So what do we do now?"

"We keep you safe and I wait for Bill to make the next move. I will not contact him. I will pretend as if I did not know he was at my home. If he approaches me I will feign ignorance on your behalf. However, with this new develop I am afraid larger forces than just Bill will be quickly put into place to obtain you. I feel as if you are in even more danger now, lover."

Sookie was so still against his chest, he couldn't feel her breathing. Eric began kissing her hair moving down to her temple and then to her neck. She shuddered slightly as his fingers moved from her stomach down to her curls yet again. He would take her mind off of things for the moment. "Sookie dear, let me make you forget for a little while." He purred into her ear, causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh despite the warmth of the water. He began to languorously rub her clit in small circles, getting her aroused and ready for him. As he continued to nibble softly on her neck he lifted her hips and slid her down onto his pulsing erection. She let out a moan as his heat filled her. He groaned as well. She was such a perfect fit for him. Sookie slowly moved her hips up and down, grinding into him on every single downstroke and almost pulling him all the way out when she was at the top. It was torturous to Eric but he would let her set the pace since he controlled earlier. He did everything he could to keep from thrusting his hips up to meet her every stroke. She was gripping the sides of the tub to help control her motion. Her fingernails and knuckles were practically white from how tight she was squeezing. He was holding her gently by the waist, even though he wanted to grip her like she was gripping the tub.

Eric felt his body tightening, close to orgasm and he wanted to bring Sookie over the edge with him. He once again moved to rub her clit, he could feel the sensations washing over her and they rippled through him as well. Her walls began to clench down on him and a scream exited her throat as she came ontop of him. Eric quickly followed her and sunk his teeth into her shoulder, shooting cool fluid inside of her. They both shuddered in one another's arms and relaxed into the tub.

Eric sunk below the surface of the water, enjoying the sensation of Sookie lying on his chest above the water. He obviously didn't need to breathe but after a while she became concerned that he wasn't coming back up and she started tapping on his chest. Eric slid to the surface, blinking the water out of his eyes. "Yes m'am?"

"Oh sorry, you were under there for a while." Sookie looked at him puzzled.

"I don't breathe." He stated calmly, kissing her nose and then kissing her lips. Eric felt the change in water temperature though she might not have noticed. "Let us get out of here and go spend some more time in bed before you sleep." He jumped up, pulling Sookie with them and quickly toweled them both of as they headed toward the bed for yet some more evening activities.

_A/N: That's where I'm leaving this one of kiddies. Sookie's POV next update and she'll reflect on Eric and her reactions to him in this chapter, as well as going back to work and dealing with having double guard dog duty. What else will be in store for her tomorrow??? _


	28. Chapter 28

**First of all I wanted to give a shout out to everyone who has been giving me reviews over the course of this fanfic. I appreciate it more than I can put into words. It's good to know that people enjoy reading what I have to write. Perhaps I can steal you all when I start publishing bits and pieces of my original novel and you all can go buy it when it hits stores (if I ever finish it) eh eh eh? With that said the plot is going to start picking up in a MAJOR way from here on it. If I lose you please shout me a review or a PM asking me to slow down or clarify. With Bill lurking on the other side of the gate, things have just been taken to a new level. And not to mention Eric practically having Sookie's powers due to the blood exchanges. Holy crap I've talked too much up here. I'll let you kids just read the chapter now huh? Carry on. (P.s. Happy Birthday to me!) **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sookie woke up but this time she was not disoriented. She knew exactly where she was and curled up even closer to the still chest of Eric. The many blankets tossed over the both of them created a cocoon of warmth that made his body feel hotter than it normally did. She ran her right hand along his torso, happy she had an opportunity to revel in the muscles of his chest and abdomen at her leisure. He made a little grunting sound in her sleep and it brought a smile to her face. This was one vampire that wasn't completely still in the daytime, especially when she was around. Sookie sat up slightly and climbed a little across his body to hit the touch lamp on his side, seeing as they had rolled all the way over there sometime during the night.

Once the room was bathed in light she took a good look around. Eric's ripped shirt that she was wearing was lying on the floor and random buttons were scattered across the room. Just seeing them gave her a slight shiver as she remembered how it felt when he went simply primeval on her. Near the door to the bathroom she saw the shredded remains of her bathing suit. Close to the bedroom door lay Eric's pants and near the closet was where he had flung his shirt. Sookie then looked at the disheveled state of the blankets that were haphazardly thrown over the both of them and that is when she noticed the small blood stains scattered across the fabric. She gulped and made a little face that no one would see.

Sookie had let Eric drink from her several times, the first time being positively brutal and the other times being more passionate. In order to keep her from becoming anemic or week from the blood loss he gave her a true blood to drink. It was the worst thing she had ever tried to stomach down... even worse than the liquid antibiotics she once had to take as a child. She chuckled a little out loud as she remembered that particular event from the night before.

"_My lover, I am sorry I have lost myself so much in you tonight. I should have been more concerned with your health. You are going to need to drink one of these." Eric had reached into the bedside cabinet on his side of the bed producing a glass bottle Sookie was beginning to know well. _

"_And why do I need to drink one of those?" She asked a little confused as he popped the seal on the bottle and handed it to her._

"_I have dined on your delicious blood too much tonight and I fear I have taken too much. I wish to replenish you now. This is the best way to do it. Think of it as a blood transfusion in a bottle." He smiled his everpresent fangy smile at her and she gripped the bottle. _

_She took a big gulp on her first try and that was Sookie's big mistake. She practically choked, sprayed a little out of her mouth, and some even dribbled down her chin. Not one to let anything go to waste, Eric had licked the spilled true blood off of her face and neck. But some of it had gotten onto the bedding as well. _

"_Ugh, Eric that is the foulest thing I have ever taste. How do you drink this crap?" She asked as he tipped the bottle, helping her drink down more._

"_I ask myself that on a daily basis. Now that we have come out of the coffin it is kind of a courtesy thing to do, making people less afraid of us." He said, watching her._

"_So what, now that you're out it's harder to suck neck?" She had heard the phrase from a vampire romance novel she read once. _

_He started laughing his booming laugh. "It is actually easier to get participants, but the aftermath is not exactly worth it sometimes. And I have a feeling glamour will soon be illegal once the vampire rights amendment passes. People think they want something, an image, and they get far more that what they bargained for." _

"_I'm starting to think you're better than what I bargained for." Sookie had mumbled and Eric, of course with his vampire hearing, had heard every word of what she said. He kissed her head._

"_Time for the little human to sleep now." _

And sleep she did, like the friggin' dead. Eric had completely exhausted her with his attentions the night before. It was like he was in her mind as well as being all over her body. She didn't think it was possible to feel so engulfed in another human being as she did with Eric. Granted, the night had started off on a completely frightening foot what with running for her life through the house to the safety of the bedroom and then having a very enraged vampire practically pounce upon her. But as the clothes had started to come off her arousal, and his as well, won out over her fear. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her. Sookie felt a little chagrined this morning, wishing she hadn't mentioned the fact that she didn't think he would hurt her. He certainly flipped an odd switch and almost choked her out before he went into emotional overload because of his actions and because of what his actions were doing to her emotional state. Sookie didn't blame him for how he reacted to her statement. She should fear him. He wasn't human. He'd been alive longer than most artifacts she'd ever touched and had gotten that way through cunning, skill, and more than likely a lot of heads rolling.

But yet, she felt safe with him. She felt ok with him. Sookie felt like no harm would come to her at the hands of Eric himself when she was around him. Thinking back on it she even thought that the first night that they had met, and that's why she went along with the idea of him driving her home. It's why she invited him into her home later. It's also why she was now in her current situation, lazily tracing circles on his lower abdomen as he was in his day rest. Sookie didn't know if she could ever admit it to him, but she would at least admit it to herself, she was definitely falling for him and it was completely unexpected. Maybe it was a result of all the shock and stress she had been under? Once everything passed, would all the feelings fade with it? Would he no longer feel obligated to spend time around her once his sense of duty had ended?

These were questions she simply didn't have answers for and really didn't have time to delve further into as she looked at the clock and realized she had to shake a leg to get ready for work if she wanted to be on time. Sookie sat up and tapped Eric on the stomach. He didn't stir much. So she hit him harder, this time being more effective in her task. He lazily opened one eye.

"Lover." He whispered.

"I am getting ready for work and heading out. I just wanted to let you know. No dire emergency. I just wanted to say goodbye."

He reached out and pulled her on top of him; his grip not being as strong in the daytime but still stronger than a human's. "G'bye kiss." He managed to say sleepily. Sookie was more than happy to comply, placing her lips on his. Eric kissed with enthusiasm for all of 5 seconds before he was out again. Sookie laughed heartily on top of his chest at how funny that was before she got up and headed towards the shower to truly wake up.

She rushed about her morning duties and finally had herself all together and everything she needed as she exited Eric's bedroom, checking to make sure she had the code sheet in the front pocket of her shorts and that the door was firmly shut behind her. She had most of the codes memorized but she wanted to keep the paper for a little longer just in case. It wouldn't do to be locked out when she really needed to be inside, like last night. Sookie was soon in the kitchen grabbing a quick cup of coffee that surprisingly had already been brewed and made herself some toasts. She wasn't sure where the maids where but she was sure they were close. She also had no idea where Alcide and Claudine were and she needed to leave, like, right now. She still hadn't picked out a car to drive.

She got up, put her dishes in the sink, and looked around the kitchen for a moment before her cellphone rang. She didn't recognize the number but decided it might be best to pick up.

"Good morning merry sunshine! It's Claudine."

"Oh hey Claudine, where are you guys? I was just about to see if I could find your numbers."

"We're right outside." Right after she said that she heard a tap on a window in the general direction of the back patio. Sookie walked over to the door there and found Alcide and Claudine on the other side smiling at her. They both hung up and Sookie opened the door, stepped outside, and shut it firmly behind her.

"Good morning Sookie." Alcide greeted her.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Doing pretty good, let's grab you a car and get you to work ok?" Sookie liked his get-down-to-business attitude. All three of them started walking towards the stable as Sookie began to wonder what kind of cars she would find inside. She wanted something sensible and not too flashy, it would be sitting out in the parking lot most of the day for crying out loud so it just needed to get her from point a to point b. With practically no time passing at all they were at the stables and Sookie noticed a lock pad similar to all the ones on the house. She didn't have a code for this and looked questioningly at both Claudine and Alcide. Claudine merely reached passed her and punched in a series of numbers.

"Mr. Northman gave us all the necessary information." Claudine answered her unasked question.

They stepped inside and Sookie felt like she was about to faint from sheer chrome overload. He had everything from just about every decade since the 1900s, and several makes and models to boot. There were many finished cars but a lot of them were torn apart in the process of restoration. He had a fully working shop going on in these massive stables. It was a mechanic's wet dream to be in here. Sookie probably had her eyes popping out of her head as she began to wander around. The whole place was meticulously ordered to boot. She guessed Eric was a little anal about the things he owned. She recognized a lot of the makes and models, as well as the price tags that were attached to them. She groaned aloud.

"What's wrong?" Alcide asked, a little alarmed and a lot confused.

"I don't know. I just want something normal and all of this... these muscle cars... high end luxury vehicles... it's too much. I just want to find something a little understated. I don't want people asking too many questions at Merlotte's. I can't exactly roll up in a Bentley and hope to escape an inquisition." She let out a dry chuckle. While Sookie had been talking Claudine had continued to wander off. She had finally stopped outside one of the stalls that was converted into a workstation/parking area and called out to Alcide and Sookie.

"I think I found the perfect thing. What do you think about something in silver?"

A/N: _Sorry I didn't get this up sooner everybody. Birthday stuff got in the way as well as wrapping up my affairs before going out of town for a week. I also had a fight with Sookie over this chapter. She wanted to be a little more pissed at Eric and I had to convince her to tone it down because all would be revealed in good time and she couldn't stay mad at the Viking... he's too scrumptious. Anywhoozle... I'm positive I will have internet access where I'm going I'm just not sure if I will have time to work as much as I want on this. I may get a chapter up between now and next week. No promises. That's why I was a sweetheart and left you with a gentle cliffhanger and not the doozie I was going to drop on you (expect that in the next chapter). Toodles until I can entertain you all again!!!_


	29. Chapter 29

**First order of business today is something I got a few reviews and PMs about that I'm going to address. Why did Sookie forgive Eric so easily? I started off this story as an AU and possibly OOC, and as it built it definitely became extremely OOC. I'm not a fan of Sookie's pigheadedness in the books and I wanted her to be a lot more accepting of things in my story. So that is how I wrote her. No, she doesn't simply just let people or things roll over her but she also isn't as stubborn as a mule. What could she have gained from staying mad at Eric after he choked her out and then broke down apologizing? Nothing. He is the man that, to her knowledge, is saving her life as well as the lives of her family. She's thinking logically. Also, considering the fact that she's an empath she felt everything Eric was feeling, from the teasing nature before the choke out, to the actual scare, and the aftermath. She could feel everything he was going through and knew he didn't mean it and was sorry. Sookie's beginning to understand the true nature of vampires and with everything else that is going on she really can't afford to stay mad at Eric. So she forgave him. She probably had moments in her past (well past in my story) where she did things out of emotional overload that she may or may not be proud of. I felt that needed to be addressed and explained. So there that is. **

**This chapter is ALSO going to be from Sookie's POV. There's more daytime shenanigans that will take place before Eric wakes up. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sookie walked over to where Claudine was standing and let out a little "Oh my God" at the car she was standing in front of. It was perfect! It wasn't anything too flashy and it had just the level of class she was looking for. She wondered why with all the money Eric apparently had that he would even bother getting a car like this. "This is perfect Claudine, thanks for spotting it out for me." Sookie managed to get out in a grateful voice.

"No problem m'am. I just figured you'd want something that wasn't too flashy but was still a luxury to drive." She said this as she ran her hand over the hood of the car, obviously admiring it in its simplicity.

Alcide had just caught up to where they were standing and let out a little whistle. "Sookie, I have to say, a Dodge Charger fits you perfectly, you have no idea."

Sookie actually blushed at the compliment and she had no idea why. Everyone seemed to be complimenting her lately and being at the center of attention was not something she was particularly used to. But she let it slide without commenting on it, she didn't want to put herself or Alcide on the spot in front of Claudine.

"Where do you think the keys are hiding for this car?" Sookie wondered aloud as she started to look around the little stable that was converted into a dock bay for the vehicle.

"I think right over here." Alcide stated as he wandered over to a work bench that held a variety of tools including a set of keys dangling from a little rack. "We might as well see if they work." He said with a little shrug as he snatched them off the hook and pressed the button. All three of them could hear the doors unlock and Sookie got instantly excited knowing she didn't have to wait any longer to hop into the car.

She held out her hands for the keys from Alcide and he seemed to protect them a little. Sookie was very confused by his actions and even raised and eyebrow at him. "Sookie, I thought that one of us could drive. You are our charge and it is our duty to protect you. It only seems right." He still held the keys out of her grasping fingertips.

"I think I'll be perfectly fine driving myself don't you? Do you guys not have a car of your own to travel in? You can follow me as we head towards Merlotte's. Or else one of you needs to call shotgun really quick." Sookie threw out her thousand watt smile that always seemed to get her what she wanted towards the both of them. Even Alcide and Claudine weren't immune to her charms.

"Shotgun!" Claudine yelled and launched herself into the passenger front seat with a little laugh. Alcide still stood there with the keys hanging limply in his hand. Sookie managed to snatch them out of his fingertips with minute trouble.

"So are you going to just stand there while we drive off or are you coming too?" She asked as she put the keys into the ignition and revved the engine. It made a lovely purr as it started up. The sound brought a really big smile to her face. This car was miles beyond her own junker and she was very happy that Eric would allow her to borrow it. Sookie was going to take very good care of it. Without more than a few seconds more hesitation, Alcide climbed into the backseat of the car with a little huff. "That's better." Sookie started out of the port and out of the stable onto the road that lead towards the front gate. She stopped just shy of the gate. It was then that she realized she wasn't quite sure which direction to go. She half paid attention to where they were going when they drove out here, but not enough to be able to drive to Merlotte's today. It was as if Claudine read her mind.

"There's an in-dash GPS system Sookie. You just type in the address and you will get directions to your destination." Claudine pointed at a little screen above the cd player that she didn't notice when she climbed into the car earlier.

"Oh. Yeah, Eric seems to have these in all of his cars." She managed to get the little computer working and soon had the address to Merlotte's plugged in and a route calculated. She continued on through the gate and they were quickly out onto the highway in a comfortable silence. In what seemed like no time at all, due to the nice day of the drive, she was pulling down the gravel driveway of the restaurant and into the employee parking lot. She had 5 minutes before her shift started. Sookie sincerely hoped Sam or the other waitresses didn't ask her too many questions. She simply didn't know what to say to anybody. She was just going to treat today like any other day and do her job as best as she could, even though she would be watched like a hawk by Claudine and Alcide. Sookie threw on her fake smile she always reserved for work and headed towards the employee entrance with her two bodyguards in tow.

She didn't run into anybody as she placed her things in the cubby hole reserved for her in the server area. Sookie continued on into the restaurant to see Arlene and Charlsie prepping all the tables for the afternoon and Sam behind the bar setting everything up. "I guess you guys can just go take a seat in one of the booths over there ok?"

"I'm going to do a sweep of the area and Claudine is going to stay in here with you for the moment. I'll be back shortly." Alcide said as he excused himself and then exited out the same way they came in.

Arlene and Charlsie briefly looked up from their task to register Claudine sitting down at one of the booths but they didn't come over to Sookie and start asking questions. This definitely wasn't their usual behavior and Sookie raised a questioning eyebrow towards Sam who motioned for her to join him behind the bar.

"Hey Sook, how are you doing?" He asked, a little concern showing on his face. As much as she was still a little nervous to see Sam again after finding out he was also a shifter, she felt ok being around him now.

"I'm doing good, considering the circumstances. I have a question though. Why do Arlene and Charlsie seem to be the complete opposite of their overly inquisitive selves?"

"Well they had some questions about Quinn, naturally, so I told them that he was just a friend hanging out while he was in town. The same goes for those two that are with you now. They don't need to know anymore than that. I also told them that they're the private sort and to not bother them while they're here. Let's just hope we don't give them a reason to ask more questions ok?" Sam asked with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Sam for being so cool throughout all of this." Sookie really was thankful for all Sam seemed to be putting up with, what with her danger status and then randomly taking time off of work.

"No problem. I just want to see you and your family safe. It's not your fault you fell into this situation. Now let's get to work. We're open now." Sam pointed towards the front door as a couple of people wandered in and sat down at tables. And thus a very busy afternoon began without any more incident than a few spilled drinks and a couple mixed up orders.

Sookie never even noticed when Alcide slid back into the booth with Claudine she was so busy with all of the tables she had. Getting back into the grind of work sure was a good way to take her mind off of everything that had happened the past couple of days, Eric included. She didn't even have time to dwell on what happened the night before after Bill was found on the property or on the growing feelings she was beginning to have for him. Her mind was just a pleasant hum of all the peoples' emotions running as vague background noise. She kept her face plastered with her usual smile and most of her movements were mechanical, going through the rote motions that came naturally when one was a busy waitress. Sookie barely registered the two new emotions that started filtering through her brain. They weren't like all the other one's that were currently in the bar. She just simply shrugged it off as someone having a bad day and went back to taking care of table 4's lack of ketchup problem.

After the ketchup crisis had been solved Sookie decided to swing by the booth that Claudine and Alcide occupied to see if they needed anything else. So far all they really wanted was refills on water, no lemon for Claudine. As she swung by the table she noticed both of them looked incredibly tense and onguard. This immediately caught her attention and before she could even open her mouth to ask a question Claudine answered, as if reading her mind yet again.

"I think we may have detected a threat." She stated simply. This Claudine certainly wasn't one to expand on things in times of crisis obviously, short and sweet.

"What, where?" Sookie asked, beginning to turn around but Alcide grabbed her strongly by the wrist. His grip was hot and tight on her arm and she was afraid if he held on any tighter, her frail bones might snap. She instantly stopped moving, taking a hint from him stilling her.

"Do not move. Do not draw attention to yourself. I can smell two Weres outside of this building. I don't think they will come inside because it will cause more upheaval than I think they're willing to deal with. I assume they are waiting for you to leave." Good old Alcide, he seemed to be the one that liked to explain things a little better than his female counterpart.

"So they aren't familiar Weres? What if they are the Hotshot guys?" Sookie asked, trying to be a little optimistic. She felt the first flutters of panic began to seep through her veins. It was funny how getting back into the busyness of work that she completely forgot about her real world and real situation. Now it was slamming back into her face with a force to be reckoned with. Maybe it just wasn't as bad as it seemed. Calvin Norris and his guys did come into Merlotte's every once in a while and it could very well be them. But why would they still be outside? "How long have they been out there?"

"They have not been out there long." Claudine stated. She cocked her head to the side as if to listen to something that was distant. "I can't quite hear them from in here. The jukebox is a little loud and I can't isolate their voices. I don't want to alarm any customers or make my presence known to those outside. We have the element of surprise on our side right now. They might not know you have a guard."

"As to it being your Hotshot people, I don't smell panther." Alcide said simply.

"What do you smell?" Sookie asked, her eyes widening and her pallor sinking to one that could rival a vampire.

"You don't want to know." He shook his head.

"Yes, I do." Sookie bored holes into his downturned head with her eyes.

"Lion." He said without meeting her eyes.

Sookie couldn't breathe. She actually started choking on her on saliva and Sam came out from behind the bar to see what was going on. He patted her on the back and noticed how panicked Sookie looked and how tense and still Claudine and Alcide were. He spoke very quietly in case someone was trying to listen in. "What is it?"

"Someone is here." They both said in unison.

"Let's take her to the back and I'll cover her tables. Do you two have a plan?" Sam asked, worry etching lines into his face that Sookie was afraid would remain permanently after this ordeal. She turned to look at Claudine and for the first time thought that this woman could kill anyone she set her mind to. She had an absolutely devious expression on her face and murder in her eyes. It was when she smiled that Sookie noticed that every single one of her teeth appeared to have come to a point like shark's teeth in a matter of seconds. Sookie felt bile rise up in her stomach and was glad that this woman was on her side.

"Oh, I have a plan." Claudine said menacingly.

"You need to pretend to faint now Sookie." Alcide said.

"What?" Sookie look perplexed.

"That's our excuse for getting you out of here and into the back room. You need to pretend to faint. Now would be a good time before more people start staring over here and wondering why you've been hanging out at this table the entire time and why your boss came rushing over."

"Oh ok." Sookie conceded. She began to roll her eyes back up into her head and let her body go completely slack, letting the tray that was in her hands fall to the ground with a bang. Instead of hitting the floor a pair of strong, warm hands caught her and picked her up. By the brain signature, she knew it was Alcide that had her. She could hear Sam playing his part perfectly.

"Oh my God. Is she ok?" He said. He was a good actor, thought Sookie.

"She'll be fine." Claudine played along. "Is there anywhere we can take her to cool off for a minute? She didn't eat much this morning and I think she overheated."

"Yeah, sure, my office is in the back. The door's unlocked. I'll take care of her tables until she's better. You let her know that so she doesn't worry ok? If she needs me, come get me. Alright?"

"We will. I'm sure she'll be fine. We'll just need some ice and a wet rag." Alcide said. She could feel the rumble in his chest as she continued to lay limp in his arms, trying desperately not to move.

"I'll bring that back in a second." She could hear Sam heading back towards the direction of the bar. She could also hear the murmurs of all the bar patrons. She could feel their worried emotions. She hated doing this to them but she wanted them to be as safe as possible through this whole ordeal. They didn't need to get caught in any kind of crossfire. Sam returned and handed something to Claudine and they started off towards Sam's office. Once they were away from the rest of the bar patrons Sookie finally opened her eyes. When the door was closed, Alcide set her down and she moved to sit in one of the comfortable chairs he had scattered about.

"Alright then. What's the game plan?" Sookie said. Right now, she was all business.

_A/N: Alright kids I'm going to end it here. I think the next chapter is going to be in Sookie's POV also... there's a lot of stuff that's going to go down this day. The next chapter might be a short one though. __The Viking__ will be back soon. I want to apologize for how long it took on an update. I went on vacation. Then when I got back from vacation I found out my man's tour got extended and now he's being sent to __Uganda__ for God knows what. So things at home have been really rough and I've hit a hefty patch of depression and just couldn't bring myself to write. I'm bringing myself out of it but right now is not a good time. If you're the praying kind please pray for all our men and women in the service as well as their families. _


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, hello kids. Long time no talk right? Don't throw rotten fruit at me, I wouldn't appreciate it very much :( Ok so here's what's been going on in my world and the reason for the super long unbelievably OK I'M SORRY! delay. First item on the agenda - I moved. Let me tell you how difficult it is to move all your crap when... well when it's only you moving all of said crap. That's consumed most of my time, getting all of my affairs in order to move, packing, moving, setting up house in a new city, and I've been here a week now and I'm still having to do stuff. Oh an mailing address changes... good Lord. Second item on the agenda, I do fanfiction for fun, I do have a real job and I'm also an author of original works. My editor called in a "Hey we really need a working manuscript to process STAT" so I've been busting my hump to put together a decent version of the fiction book that I am writing. Outside of work, I've been devoting most, if not all, of my free time to that. Third item on the agenda, enjoy this chapter or else! :) hahahaha.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alcide POV**

Sitting at the table in the, what could be termed a run-down diner, didn't really do much to enlighten alcide to who this Sookie really was. She happened to be sweet as pie and sure as hell was easy on the eyes. But what was it about her that needed the level of protection against the types of enemies she seemed to be gaining? Granted, his employer, Mr. Northman, disseminated a lot of information to his partner and he, but even that left a lot lacking. Not all the puzzle pieces were coming together for him. The first major puzzle piece was why it was so damned important to protect the human.

Alcide had been around vampires for years, it only came naturally with being the head of a prominent Werepack. But this vampire, this Eric Northman, was acting entirely out of character. If there's on thing he learned from the cold blood-suckers it was that they would risk their neck for no one if their own undead life were in jeopardy. His employer literally brought himself neck deep into this shit by his own accord. He could have stopped it at any time and moved on to something different but he didn't. He decided to move further in his protection of the human and her family from being overrun and coerced by other vampires. This was truly a unique case indeed. Alcide literally jumped at the chance to work for Mr. Northman. Granted it was a high risk job, but it was going to be interesting as hell for however long it would last and the pay was certainly nothing to scoff at.

His partner was another, incredibly beautiful, story entirely. Being a Were, Alcide had a very keen sense of smell, and this broad smelled like the best dessert he ever had the pleasure of savoring. Though when their vamp boss was around last night her scent mysteriously disappeared for a while, but it most definitely came back in full force when they parted ways from him. He wasn't quite sure what she was, though knew for certain she was anything but human. Mr. Northman would only hire the best, and even though Alcide wasn't a specist (racist against different species), the best did not include humans on this job.

All seemed to be going quite well at the diner thus far. There were annoying patrons but other than that, nothing really to keep that keen of a lookout for. Alcide found himself relaxing and enjoying the comfortable and gorgeous silence radiating from Claudine as she too did her job. Sookie stopped in every now and again to refill their drinks and asking if they needed anything. He was hoping today would be one of those uneventful days where you come home from work saying "Yup. just another bland day at the office." As soon as he started thinking that he knew he more than likely just jinxed their current situation. He felt something slightly off in the atmosphere outside of the bar and pricked his ears up slightly. He could hear two sets of paws heading towards to he bar and then morphing into human shapes. _Shit. _He thought. _Today is NOT going to be an easy day. _Alcide took a large whiff of the air to see what exactly they were going to be up against and he couldn't keep the curse internal when he recognized the scent. "Mother fucker."

"You're telling me." Claudine said barely above a whisper, but loud enough so that he could hear her.

**Claudine's POV**

This job had to have been on the strangest one's Claudine had willingly signed herself up for. Granted, she was on of the best in the Faerie army, and expert assassin if you will, but this was entirely outside her scope of expertise. Most of the work she had done her entire existence (which thus far was quite lengthy) had been in the realm of the Fae. She had caught wind she had a part human relative and literally jumped at the chance to be of service. She had always found humans to be fascinating and she was continuously looking for ways to better herself and reach the next level of enlightenment within her world. This was the perfectly opportunity to prove herself as well as take care of a family member that was in desperate need of her other-worldly assistance. Claudine had no plans to tell the girl who she was in relation to herself, that would only make Sookie's messed up world even more complicated at present. In due time, all would eventually be revealed. In the fact that Claudine knew "all" meant that she knew everything. She had an intuition about things, and this situation was begging for eventual truth at the non-predetermined outcome. Regardless of how this situation ended up, Sookie would have piece of mind, completely.

The bar that her and her partner were currently sitting at was quaint in its own little way. Merlotte's was Sookie's workplace and Claudine felt closer to her just by sharing this experience with her. It was terrible that it had to be in the role of guardian, but pleasant that she got to share it at all. One didn't look a gifthorse too closely in the mouth, regardless of the species or realm. She would remember these moments for the rest of her life. And at this rate, she would remember her partner as well. He had a certain air about him that Claudine had not previously experienced in her realm. At the moment she was chalking it up to simply not being around anyone other than variations of the Fae her entire life. She couldn't really be at fault for finding the first male she spent time around that wasn't Fae attractive. This wasn't going to distract her from her work, from Sookie, from saving Sookie's life.

Even though Eric Northman didn't brief them entirely on what was currently happening, Claudine was very adept at reading between the lines. She knew exactly why the Queen so desired Sookie. Humans did not just happen to have gifts. They were not born with special abilities if they were entirely human. The Queen knew for a fact that Sookie was not a full human. Hybrids were rare, very rare, especially ones that still managed to roam around the Earth and not know what they were. But how did the Queen find out about Sookie? That was a mystery Claudine was going to have to solve. In the meantime she was going to have to tread lightly around this vampire. She could already sense his stirring feelings for her cousin. It wasn't hard to miss, well maybe for someone not as in tune as she. This whole situation was curious. She could only hope that all would work out for the benefit of both parties (meaning Eric and Sookie) in the end. She would hate to see someone die.

Claudine was lost in thought while scanning the area when she noticed Alcide tense up. She silently cursed herself and honed in. There were two Werelions lurking outside of the building in human form. Alcide let out a curse and all she could do was confirm him. They both sat so still monitoring the situation outside of the building. Sookie would sooner or later notice that both of them had gone rigid and attentive. She no doubt had picked up on the foreign brain signatures as well. It would only be a matter of time before she walked over to their table and asked them what was wrong.

"So what's the game plan?" Alcide said through clenched teeth? Obviously trying to do all he could to tamp his shift down.

"We are in a bar full of humans, we can't take care of them in the way that I would wish. A diversion might be necessary. Once we are away from prying mortal eyes, it is on." Claudine could feel the tips of her poisoned teeth sliding down into her mouth. Her fingernails started to extend into claws. Heaven help the person on the receiving end of a Faerie's fury.

Alcide visibly gulped.

**Alcide's POV**

Goosebumps started to rise on Alcide's arms as he watched Claudine's features slowly contort from absolutely beautiful to sickenly menacing right before his eyes. No she most definitely was not a human. Sookie soon came over to their table and they entered phase one of the plan, removing Sookie from the front of the bar by having her pretend to faint. Her boss, Sam Merlotte, who was also a shifter, helped out tremendously. In this types of situations, you had to think about the peripheral casualties if there were to be an all out battle. Alcide and Claudine were going to protect the lives of the innocents as best as they possibly could. He carried Sookie to the shifter's office and set her down on the couch. He could feel his body begging to change, to start tearing those two Werelions to shreds outside. But now it was time to talk strategy. As soon as he thought this he heard a voice in his mind that sounded an awful lot like Claudine's.

_We kill one and capture the other for questioning. We need to get a bead on their location first and I can flash to the one that needs to be killed and slit his throat. Then we both move on the one that needs to be captured. If we move swiftly enough, they won't have time to shift. _

Claudine nodded her head at him and Alcide knew it was her voice inside of his head. This wasn't the time for questions but sooner or later he was going to have to have a talk with her about what she was. Sookie started asking them what was going on and what they were going to do. Claudine let loose a terribly wicked grin, filled with sharp teeth that made his skin crawl. "We have a plan." She said simply. She wrapped her razor tipped fingers around his bicep and pulled him out of the office towards the service hallway.

"I didn't want to say the plan aloud, safety reasons." Claudine stated simply.

"Understandable."

"At the ready then, wait by the back door, I will alert you by mind speak when to rush. You'll smell the kill though." He gave her that creepy smile again. It was beginning to grow on Alcide. Maybe it was the fact that this woman was more than just a pretty face, she could also be a ruthless killer. She gave his bicep a squeeze and then was gone with a small pop and a waft of the smell that was distinctly her. Alcide moved swiftly to the backdoor his hands already shifted to paws as he was poised to hit the door handle. The smell of blood instantly hit his nose at the same time he heard in his mind _Go, 500 feet forward and 200 feet to your left, _and he charged out into the parking lot towards the other waiting creature. He leapt into the air and shifted before his paws hit the gravel. Claudine already had the Were by the neck in midshift and Alcide tackled him as she stepped back. The Were struggled for a moment but stopped when Claudine bashed it over the head with a large stone in the parking lot. He was unconscious now and much easier to deal with. Alcide shifted back into his human form and stood up from the ground to survey the parking lot for witnesses and to see where the body of the other was. He was met with the sight of Claudine, her mouth covered in blood, the same with her razor tipped fingers, and an unmistakable look of lust directed at him. He looked down at himself and registered that he was completely nude.

**Claudine's POV**

Claudine was glad that Alcide was not the type of creature to ask too many questions, but to just go with the flow of the situation when it dictated that that was what needed to be done. She was afraid that he would start barraging her with questions after she used her mindspeak on him for the first time. However, he took it in stride. He had yet to ask her what she was, and she was waiting for the moment when those questions would start filtering in. She was standing there in all her razor tipped glory, evidence that she was not human, and most people on the Earth plane had never seen a true Faerie before. Regardless of any reservations or questions that Alcide may have had, he went along with her plan like a dutiful soldier.

And her plan went off without a single hitch. The two Were's were flanked across the bar, so there was quite a bit of distance between the two of them. That worked out incredibly well to Claudine and Alcide's advantage. It meant that regardless of which one she attacked, the other one would not have enough time to properly react and defend themselves. She chose the one furthest from the door, giving her and Alcide the greater odds of a winning outcome on their plan. She flashed to her target, always attacking from the front. She liked for the enemy to see her eyes right before they died. They always turned a bright acidic green right before she rendered the death blow. Some would call her the Angel of Death, in the assassin circles she ran in. Claudine grabbed the Were's neck and dug her poison tipped claws all the way inside, entering his throat. With her teeth she tore out his trachea, taking with it pieces of his jugular and carotid artery. He was dead in mere seconds and didn't even make a noise. She let Alcide know it was time to capture the other Were and swiftly flashed to her next target.

She caught the second Were by surprise as well, he hadn't suspected a thing, and had him gripped tightly by the throat as well. This time she did not sink her claws into his neck, instead holding him in place until her partner arrived. Claudine watched as Alcide shifted in mid-air and then stepped away at the last second as he bounded on their captive. He held the Were down and Claudine picked up a large stone from the ground and bashed the enemy in the head with it, rendering him unconscious and in the perfect position to be trussed up and thrown in the back of a car. He would definitely be out for some time with that blow. She backed away from the Were to allow Alcide some breathing and shifting room.

Alcide began shifting back into his human form and the sight caused Claudine to lose all of the breath she'd currently been panting due to her exertions. He was not wearing a stitch of clothing and she felt a certain sense of longing to be closer to him start deep in her stomach and radiate outwards. She was unfamiliar with this feeling, all she knew was she wanted Alcide to just stand there, as he was, for as long as possible. His eyes met hers and he looked down at himself as if just now realizing he was completely in the nude. He slowly looked back up and his stare this time was heated. Claudine licked the blood off of the pointed tips of her teeth as they continued to watch one another. His eyes were on her mouth. Claudine let her eyes drift down the length of his body, from his perfectly sculpted jaw, to the light dusting of hair spread across the massive expanse of his chest, down a little trail of hair to what she had heard tv channels refer to on men as a "six pack". She watched as his breathing became labored and his stomach twitched slightly. She continued her perusal down where the hair fanned out once again and her eyes were met with the sight of a completely aroused and ready Alcide. She sucked in a breath and felt that tug in her stomach again. Claudine was not necessarily a virgin, so to speak, because she had been forced to mate with a few Fae to keep their race from dying out. But she had never actually looked at any of them. Or touched them, save for them putting the necessary body part into her necessary body part. So for all intents and purposes, she was a virgin to pleasure, to touch, and to sight.

And what a sight Alcide was making.

He licked his lips and spoke. "We have to take care of the bodies." He sounded strained, reluctant.

She shook herself out of the little trance she seemed to be and and had to refocus on the job and task at hand. "You're absolutely right. You need to find some clothing first and then we'll take care of the bodies."

He actually blushed. "I have a spare set in the car."

Claudine tossed him the keys. "I will be waiting." Alcide walked away and returned swiftly in a new pair of jeans an a tshirt. The jeans rode low on his hips and the tshirt hugged him delectably. Claudine shook her head. It was time to work. She flashed the dead body to the ocean and dumped it, returning beside Alcide who didn't jump when she reappeared. "We have rope at the car, want to tie him up here or there?"

"It'll be easier to carry him once he is tied up." Claudine grabbed the rope from the car and they set about tying him up. It was obvious he would never escape from the nots that they were creating. They both lifted him with ease and stuffed him in the truck of the car. Thankfully none of the customers had left the building during their entire ordeal. And hopefully no one bothered to look at the side windows, or else Sam had a lot of explaining to do to his patrons, and it didn't start and end with murder.

They both leaned against the car, relaxed that the deed was now taken care of. "Well that's that I guess. We should get Sookie and return to Mr. Northman's estate."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Alcide agreed.

Before they could even take a step towards Merlotte's they heard a shrill scream come from inside, and if they guessed correctly, from the office in which they left Sookie.

"Shit." They both said. Alcide took off running and Claudine flashed inside.

_A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I am working on the next chapter right now. It's going to be pretty violent because Eric's going to be torturing Mr. Captive Werelion and it will get ugly. _


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok so I had****WAY too much fun writing this chapter. I hope you have fun seeing Eric as the bad boy he started out as in the beginning of this little fic. He gave me a few shivers while writing him. Just a few. This chapter is the longest I've written so far, I had a lot of information to cram in. Oh and this story is fast coming to a close. I only see maybe two/three more chapters after this one. But have no fear! I will not disappear! I actually just started bouncing around an idea on an AH, AU, OOC (did I cover all the acronyms?) Sookie and Eric story. Not to mention.... duh duh duh.... I'm writing an Alcide and Claudine story that sparked off of the little sexual tension between the two in the last chapter! Without further babbles and whatnots, here's your very, very pissed off Viking. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eric woke up with a violent start, instantly knowing something was very, very wrong with Sookie. If he were a human he would have risen in a cold sweat. As it was, he was shaking and the emotional bond he had with Sookie through the blood exchanges was all over the place. He knew she was no where near his home. He could feel everything she was feeling as if they were his own emotions; the fear, anxiety, helplessness, sadness, and anger. What the hell had come to pass while he was resting? Eric looked to the LED screen of the clock at his bedside table, cursing he threw it across the room were it shattered against the wall. It was still two hours until the sun would be full set. Two hours of inaction where Eric would simply have to sit and wait before he could find out what happened to his Sookie.

Eric was not a man of inactivity, he leapt out of bed, preparing for war if that is what would come of this situation. In a few short strides he was inside of his closet, hitting the button on a secret panel. The wall opened to reveal a mirrored room with a cache of various weapons. He immediately made a beeline for the swords and daggers hanging off of one of the walls. Eric grabbed a back harness and two katanas off of the wall, setting them on the floor; he would arm himself with those once he was dressed. He took down several daggers, strapping them to his wrists, ankles, and waist. He considered palming a firearm but decided that it lacked the personal flair that the edge of a blade would have in these circumstances. Eric exited the room, entered the closet and threw on a pair of jeans, boots, and a tight fitting black shirt. He pulled his hair back into a pony tail to keep it away from his face. He didn't need anything impeding his eyesight and peripherals tonight. He put the harness over his shoulders, cross his arms, and slid the katanas into place. Coupled with the fact that he was a vampire, Eric's current look cut a very murderous and deadly picture.

Leaving his bedroom behind he entered the library to check his messages, undoubtedly Alcide or Claudine would have left him some form of communication. That or someone might have left him a ransom note of sorts. His mind was focused and driven on only two points of action - get Sookie back and kill everyone involved in taking her. His hand was shaking in anger as he brought it towards the button. He needed to calm and control himself. He needed Sookie back now, Gods damnit. If someone would have told him months ago that he would react to a human, no, not a human, but this part fae woman in this way, he would have scoffed at them and then more than likely taken their had for their insolence. Eric was falling to pieces over this woman, he cared deeply for her safety and well-being. He realized some of the feelings were selfish in nature. He did not want to be without her quite yet. Hell after these few days, he wasn't sure if he ever could be parted with the little minx. And just the thought of losing her was destroying him. He had to pull it together to properly mete out the punishment for wronging himself and his lover. He had to push the emotions back on the shelf and become the bloodthirsty warrior he was revered as being. Eric pressed the playback button on the machine.

_You have one new message. First message, playback. _

_Sir, I'm sure you are already aware that we have failed you and we will take our due punishment. But before you unleash that punishment upon us, we have captured one of the attacking party. We have him tied up in your downstairs living room and are waiting til you rise. _

Eric's knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of the desk. He glanced at the ornate grandfather clock directly in front of his person. It was still and hour and a half until the sun would set. In a split second he made a decision he never thought he would make in all his years, he would make it known that the daytime stupor that affected 99.9% of vampires did not really affect him anymore. Yes he would shrivel away to ash if he walked out into the sunlight. But he could be roused during the daytime with some coercing much the same as someone would be awakened if they were in a very deep sleep. He could also get up and function during almost all of the daylight hours if need be, or if the spirit moved him. It was already habit to get up two or three hours before the sun was set, but no one, other than Sookie and his most trusted employees, knew this. Now creatures he wasn't sure were going to live or die tonight and one he was certain would die a most tortuous death, would know his secret. And he was perfectly ok with that. _Let them know, let the world know. I, Eric Northman, and probably more powerful than any "living" vampire in the Western Hemisphere. I am done playing bored. I will take my proper place in the hierarchy and no one will stand in my way, breather or bloodsucker. I am no longer a puppet. I will reign. _

"Alcide, Claudine." He said loudly and sternly into the intercom. He took his finger off of the button and waited.

"Sir?" Came Claudine's questioning voice mere seconds later.

"I will ask the questions. Come upstairs to my wing of the house, with the prisoner. Wait outside the door and I will let you in." He walked away from his desk and made his way to the heavily fortified door. Eric didn't have to wait long for the guards to be outside the door with their captive. He pressed the intercom button yet again. "Identify yourselves." Even though he could smell them, he wanted verbal verification.

"Alcide Herveux sir, and a captive witness."

"Claudine and my claws are unfortunately empty handed." Despite Eric's rage, he let a small smile form on his face. He disengaged the lock from the inside and pulled the door open with his body behind it, shielding it from the sunlight that was spilling in from the windows in the hallway. As soon as they were inside he slammed the door closed. He leaned his back against it and watched as Alcide dumped his load on the ground. The body was trussed up with knots so impressive it would make the most hardened BDSM advocate instantly cum in their pants. He wondered which of them tied the knots. Eric didn't let his mind flutter in that direction very far because at a small movement from the prisoner he lunged forward and backhanded the man across the face with a deafening crack. Alcide stood stock still and Claudine sucked in a breath. The man fell unconscious from the hit.

"Come, let us sit until he revives." Eric led the way to a group of sofas and armchairs in the center of the room. The body wasn't going anywhere at the moment and he first had questions of these two before he could even ask questions of the vile thing ruining his precious carpet with his sweat and fear tainted stench. Eric folded himself into an armchair that faced two sofas, crossed his legs, and steepled his fingers on his knees, resting his lips against his pointer-finger tips. "So..." He trailed off, staring both of them in the eye for a moment each. "Care to explain?" He left his voice level and calm, while inside he was clamoring to drain them both until they were nothing but skin, bone, and dehydrated organs. Alcide would be a little gamey but Claudine would be such a sweet little dessert.

Claudine was the first to speak, looking Eric directly in the eyes. "Sir, we were at a booth inside of Merlotte's scanning the area while..." Eric cut her off.

"You have the audacity to look me in the eyes in this moment? My fangs currently itch for a taste of your veins." Claudine swiftly dropped her gaze. Her breath became more ragged and her heart rate increased. She also was losing control on masking her scent and oddly enough, it wasn't deterring Eric from his interrogation. It was instead spurring him on in his anger. The scent further reminded him of Sookie. Of losing Sookie, and these two being partially responsible until they proved otherwise. "Continue." He clipped out.

It a more hushed tone, Claudine finished what she had begun to say. "We were inside of Merlotte's while Sookie was working so we could be in close proximity if something were to happen to her." Eric growled. She shrinked a little. "Alcide noticed two Werelions outside of the establishment a moment before I did. They had shifted back to human in the parking lot and did not come any closer to the building. We created a diversion to get Sookie into the safety of Sam Merlotte's office while we went outside to take care of those two. I dispatched of the one swiftly and we took the other for questioning. While we were considering what to do with the dead body we heard Sookie scream from inside." A tear slid down Claudine's cheek and her voice broke slightly on the rest of her retelling. "We thought she'd be safe in the office with Sam. He was a shifter, we thought he'd be ideal to protect her while we took care of the Weres. I never would have thought... *sniffle* never would have guessed that... *sniffle* he seemed trustworthy..." She trailed off with a sob. Eric had moved to the edge of the arm chair. The tension in his body was so electric that it was crackling off of his icy skin. Was Claudine implying what he thought she was implying? He didn't have to wait long because Alcide picked up the rest of the thread of conversation. He wisely kept his eyes averted from Eric's.

"Sam was working for them. For Queen Sophie-Anne." With those few words Eric launched himself out of his chair, unsheathed one of his katanas and brought it within a hair's breadth from Alcide's jugular, already inside the first layer of sweat moistened skin. Alcide was quivering in fear. The acrid smell of urine filled the air as the Were wet his pants. In a low, barely audible, and deadly voice Eric spoke.

"Are you to be trusted?" Alcide did not make a sound save for a small whimper. "I said, are you to be trusted?" He raised his voice to a level that shook the window panes in the library and caused Claudine to shake in fear and silent tears to stream down Alcide's face.

"Yes." It was one word but in that one word, Eric felt the emotions behind it. He was using the gift he had acquired from Sookie to great advantage in this circumstance. He had to sift through all the fearful feelings but underneath it all was determination, pride, and honesty. This was a good man. This man was truly sorry for what had happened and hated himself for letting it occur on his watch. He was remorseful and would not betray Eric. He removed the katana from his neck.

"I believe you." Alcide let out an audible sob and began to cry in earnest, trying to choke back the sounds and tears. Eric turned his attention to Claudine who turned as pale as ghost, in vampire speed his teeth were poised at her neck, so close that if she were to move a millimeter he would taste his first full Fae in centuries. He mumbled against her skin. "One false answer and you will be drained dry. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She said. Claudine would not chance moving. She was smart. Once Eric got a taste of her, even accidentally, he may not stop.

"Why is a mere part human's life that valuable to a Faerie assassin that you would risk walking in this world?" She sucked in a breath. "You will tell me the truth." He pressed the tips of his fangs against her skin with more pressure.

"She is family. Not only is she family, but her bloodline is royal." Claudine rushed out. Eric was shocked by her words but also managed to sift through her emotions. She was being entirely honest. He backed away from her neck and sat back on his heels, looking at the Faerie.

"Is this common knowledge? You may look me in the eyes." Her gaze flickered hesitantly upwards.

"To this world, no. To our world, yes."

"Fuck." Eric couldn't be more eloquent in that moment. They were about to have an all out war on their hands. "What will happen if something happens to her?"

"Our King, Queen, Princes, Princesses, and the court's best assassins will be dispatched to this world to ensure those that caused the situation are made to suffer for it. And then they will take even more payment than that." She said quietly. Oh yeah, the vampires were up shit creek without a paddle for sure. Queen Sophie-Anne had most definitely stepped into this one in a big way. It was time for Eric to seek retribution and do damage control before the war started.

"And how will they find out something has happened to her?" Eric asked, staring intently into her eyes.

"I am supposed to report that matter."

"And have you."

"No Sir, I knew you could probably fix this before they were called in. I have faith in you and faith in your love of my cousin." Eric's jaw snapped down in a shocked expression. The Faerie said he loved Sookie. Did he? He did not know. In that moment he was willing to take on several worlds for the damn woman. She sure did know how to kill his centuries long boredom, that was for sure.

Eric stood up and walked away from the two of them, he was facing the man tied up on the floor. "Alcide, you may go into my bedroom and find a suitable replacement pair of pants. I left the door lock disengaged. You are forgiven for what happened today. We will right these wrongs." He heard Alcide get up and could feel his embarrassment as he headed towards Eric's bedroom. "Claudine, please join me. You are also forgiven."

"Thank you Sir." She said humbly.

Eric kicked out a leg, hitting the man square in the stomach. He let out an "oomph" but was still not awake. "I need for you to go into my bathroom and get a bucket of water. There is a cleaning bucket underneath the sink. Fill it with hot water from the temperature gauged shower, as hot as it can go, and bring it back to me." Eric's smile was full of fang. The water in his shower could get hot enough to severely burn flesh. He had it set that way because some days he just felt a little too cold, being dead and all. He would enjoy reviving this filth. He walked over to the west corner of the library and picked up a simple straight backed chair and carried it to the middle of the room. Eric picked up the vermin and set him none too gently in the chair and retied his bonds so that he was sufficiently strapped into the chair, with his legs immovable. He removed the gag from the captives mouth. He wanted to hear every syllable of this things torture. It was also hard to understand someone that was trying to give you information through a wad of fabric. Alcide and Claudine soon returned; Alcide in a pair of Eric's jeans that were too long for him and a Fangtasia t-shirt, and Claudine with a full bucket of steaming water.

"Shall we?" He asked as he took the bucket easily from Claudine's struggling arms. He noticed red marks on her wrists, obviously she had an accident or two from retrieving the water. He set down the bucket for a second and examined her hands. "I am sorry."

"It'll heal." She made a small smile.

"I want you to both take part in this torture. I will let you know when I want you to step in. When you step in, do not hold back, is that perfectly clear?" Claudine's face lit up with joy at that thought and it made Eric smile briefly. Her lips started twitching into a smile and Eric noticed tons of razor tipped teeth inside of her mouth. He reminded himself never to be on the receiving end of Faerie wrath. He looked to Alcide who seemed all recovered from his little accident earlier. He had a harsh cast to his face and his hands had already transformed into claws. "Game on." He stated colloquially, picked up the scalding water and threw it on the disgusting maggot. It let out an ear drum piercing shriek and Eric could even smell burnt flesh and hair from the heat of the water. He grinned. This was going to be fun extracting the information

"Well good morning Mary Sunshine, so glad of you to join us." The Were was sputtering and looking at Eric with angry red rimmed eyes. "We are going to have fun you and I. And when I feel like taking a little break, you are going to have fun with Claudine here. When she tires of you, Alcide will have a little play time. Does that sound like a blast to you?" Eric tended to get very sarcastic during torture.

"Fuck you." It spat out. Eric slid a blade down his wrist, caught it in his and and lashed out against the Were's face so fast that Alcide and Claudine were confused as to why there was blood running down the captive's face in rather copious amounts. Eric shook the blade in his face in a "no, no, no" gesture and said "Where are your manners? I will not tolerate bad manners in my home."

"You can't be a vampire, it's still day time." The Were randomly spouted off.

Eric got into his face, fangs down, and looked him in the eyes. "Would you like me to have a bite to assure you otherwise? I have not eaten yet today and I am rather famished. You will undoubtedly taste like something the cat dragged in..." He paused and started laughing at his own joke. "... But I am sure I could tolerate it for a moment or two."

It clammed up.

"Oh you do not want to talk to me anymore? Well I want to talk to you. And then I want you to answer me. Does this sound like a good plan?" No response. Eric palmed the other blade crossed his arms and sliced an ex across the Were's chest, effectively tearing his shirt open and causing more blood to spill from his body. The Were was grimacing but was not making a sound. "Tut, tut, tut, you must give me an answer. I am going to talk and/or ask you questions and you will respond, is that understood?" Eric slapped him and before he could right himself with his limited mobility tied to the chair, he backhanded him in the other direction.

"Ok, ok." The Were said sullenly.

"Ah, see... that was not so hard no was it? Much better. We will start with the mother of all easy questions. Who hired you?" Eric was met with silence. He pouted. "Aww now do not do this I thought we established the fact that I ask questions and then you answer them. Was I mistaken?" Eric glanced over at Claudine and nodded at her.

She swooped down on him like a bird of prey. Eric didn't even notice when her sharp claws had appeared. Claudine raked them down either side of the prisoner's face and neck. He let out a howl and she simply said, with her voice sugary sweet, "My boss asked you a question you vile piece of existence."

"What did you do to my face you bitch?" He spat out. "Oh God, it's burning." Eric could see the flesh tinged an unnatural color where she scratched. He quirked an eyebrow and turned to her.

"Poison tipped claws?" He asked, eyebrows still raised.

"A requirement of the assassins. They inject us the moment we move from the army to the specialized force. My teeth are the same." She smiled and chomped her teeth, then let out a tinkling giggle, so at odds with her appearance and their current situation.

"I am impressed." And for once, Eric Northman truly wasn't bullshitting someone for the sake of a compliment. He looked to the Were again. "So, back to the question at hand. Who hired you?"

The Were paused, then thought better of not answering as Claudine moved closer to him. "Some whackjob vampire Queen and her underling hired me and my brother. Oh God my brother, what happened to my brother."

"Your brother is spending time with his maker. You will join him shortly. What were the terms of your contract?"

The Were sobbed a moment or two then finally answered. "We were to trail Sookie Stackhouse and when the opportunity presented itself, we were to abduct her and bring her to the Queen, intact and unharmed."

Eric nodded. "And what of Sam Merlotte?" The Were had the audicity to smile. Eric felt his rage start to boil over. He dropped the two daggers in his hands into his waistband and swiftly removed both katanas from his back. He angled them in such a way that they resembled scissors around the Were's neck. The room had gotten so quiet that a partially deaf octogenarian would have heard a pin drop. "You will not show amusement in this situation and you will answer my fucking question vermin before you lose your head in seconds." Eric watched his throat work as he swallowed.

"Sam is the one who originally informed the Queen of Sookie's talent. He was the informant. He's been feeding her information on her and her entire family this whole time. We were at the bar today to help him remove her and deliver her to the Queen. We knew that, for some reason, you all blindly trusted Sam." Eric was about to remove this things head from it's shoulders but stilled his hand for just an instant.

"Where is she?"

"At the Queen's compound." As soon as the Were got out the last word, Eric brought his wrists together, the Were's head fell to the floor and blood began to pour onto his nice persian rugs.

"Check on the rest of the Stackhouse family at once, I have approximately 15 minutes until I can leave the house."

"We already did, they are gone." Claudine said.

"Claudine, you can flash correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Flash to this address in New Orleans, it is one of my homes and wait my arrival." He handed her a business card from his wallet. "Alcide, you are about to get an interesting flying lesson."

Alcide gulped.

_A/N: Sam, that fucking bastard. UGH! Hahah. Sorry for all you Sam fans out there, for the sake of this story he had to be an evil little twit. I apologize for the length of this chapter. It went over a 1000 words more than my typical chapter length. I didn't want to break up the torture scene. I almost broke the chastisement of Alcide and Claudine into one part and then the torture into a second part. But I figured you kids would like a full chapter update at once instead of a huge fucking cliff hanger. I also thought about cliff hanging you after the Sam revelation. BUT I was nice. And I was nice because I haven't been on top of this story recently. That's all changed. This story will get finished very soon. Hope you liked it. Reviews spur me on to write faster. They also make me warm and fuzzy._

_Oh and let me know of any random ideas for an all human Eric and Sookie story you might like me to write. I'm still bouncing around some plot lines and haven't settled on anything just yet._


	32. Chapter 32

**I am so unbelievably sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been so consumed with work since I moved that I haven't even had a chance to breathe. I'm also simultaneously wrapping up this story, working on the Claudine and Alcide story, as well as the AH Eric and Sookie story so that as soon as this one is finished I can publish those two! I really don't know how I feel about this chapter because it's sort of leading up to the ultimate climax/end of the story. I felt it kind of limp... but I guess necessary? I don't know I'm a harsh critic. You guys be the judges!**

**And as always thank you Charlaine Harris for creating these characters for me to do the funny things I do with them.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eric landed in New Orleans with a very pale Alcide not long after he issued his instructions. First time flyers took to it differently. Some enjoyed it like a fish to water whereas others found it oddly sickening. Eric didn't understand that because flying was one if his favorite things to do as a vampire. One of the sacrifices entirely worth it. But at the moment that was neither here nor there. The current here and there was the situation at hand; the situation that involved the Queen thinking it was her absolute right to just snatch humans all willy nilly as she pleased. Eric would most definitely put a stop to that practice and attitude. He would get his woman back. At this point he no longer denied his emotional reactions and the ideas that flitted through his mind - Sookie was undeniably his woman. The Lord had already damned his soul, he really couldn't go wrong from here.

Eric watched as Alcide retched the contents of his stomach on to the ground in front of the gates leading into his New Orleans residence. He finally noticed Claudine clinging to the shadows very close to the control panel that would allow them entrance into his estate. Her face was full of concern as she watched Alcide. Eric didn't know if what came out of his mouth was a result of spending so much time around Sookie or the infusion of her abilities into his life, he really didn't care truth be told. But he ended up blurting out "He will be fine. It is just a bout of motion sickness. Most people are not accustom to travel that fast and at that altitude without an airplane. Just give him a moment." Pre-Sookie he wasn't in the habit of explaining himself, now it seemed like that was an immediate reaction to any circumstance involving any type of confusion.

Claudine merely nodded her head. Alcide was trying desperately to calm down and save face in front of the both of them. Eric strode towards the keypad and disarmed the security system and allowing the gate to swing forward. All three of them walked through it in varying states of readiness, what with the Were still being slightly hunched over. "I am sure I may have something in my house to help calm your stomach." Eric stated. This was true. He always had a stockpile of human medicines in his New Orleans home for diplomatic reasons.

"I'll recover. But thanks." He said, still ghostly pale due to his nausea.

They continued up his long driveway until they reached his stately manor. This house wasn't as large as his home in Shreveport. He only frequented this one when it was necessary for work and political purposes. This time it was most definitely for political purposes. He would be making moves that may be talked about for centuries to come, but he no longer cared. He would no longer sit idly by in his boredom and watch corrupt people of his kind play puppet master to the marionettes of this world. Their reign would end absolutely and indefintely. They were at his front door in little to no time.

"We will be inside long enough to strategize, stockpile weapons, and call the appropriate reinforcements, otherwise I would ask of you two to make yourselves at home."

"Understandable." Claudine quietly said.

"Gotcha boss." Alcide less eloquently put.

They walked at a brisk clip through the foyer and down a hallway into what could be considered a den. Eric motioned for them to proceed before him into the room and take a seat. He himself was too amped up and agitated to sit still for long so he began to pace, wearing a path in the lush carpet of the room. He remained silent for a long stretch of time. He could tell that both Alcide and Claudine were chomping at the bit to break the silence and the tension of the moment but they had obviously learned their place and were playing the dutiful servants that they had quickly become. He appreciated that, their loyalty, more than he would ever want to express. Emotions being a sign of weakness he would never want to show.

"The Queen's compound will be heavily guarded by not only Vampire but Were alike. She will have guards on her perimeter as well as scattered throughout her manse. You can put your life on the fact that those guards will be the highest trained you will ever come across. Those protectors aside, the Queen travels nowhere without her child, Andre'. Do not let his diminutive stature fool you, he is very old and very powerful. He is also lightening quick with a sword; I have seen him cause many a head to roll. The Queen herself is not to be underestimated as well but neither of you shall have to deal with her. She is all mine."

"So what are we going to do Sir?" Claudine asked. Her shoulders were back and her held was high. She was not one that was defeated easily but one that would face any battle head on.

"I am going to make a couple of phone calls to get a few Vampires I trust here before we attack. My child Pam should almost be here. She can feel what is happening through our bond. After that we all enter through the same entrance to her compound, disabling the guards. In this circumstance it would not be best to be spread out. She would be expecting multiple entry points and multiple attack zones so she has her protectors spread thin across her property. If we stay huddled and in the same locations we can cut a clean path straight in. It will not take long for them to realize what is happening and hopefully this will not occur until we are already inside. I will be able to easily locate Sookie. Securing her is of the utmost import before any battle begins with the Queen. She must be removed quickly and taken safely back here. If you cannot safely get back here, take her back to my home in Shreveport as fast as possible. Claudine I put you in charge of this task." Claudine nodded. "I will accuse the Queen of her crimes, ask her to abdicate to me in what is our so called diplomatic fashion, if she does not concede, she will die by my hand and still hand over her throne to me. I am done playing games with these piss ants who think they are regents. It is time for me to reign."

With that last sentence Claudine and Alcide shivered slightly from the power that emanated from Eric Northman. They knew the man was deadly and would rule with a steel hand, but he would rule fairly and without the schemes and plots that most of the vampire kings and queens currently did throughout the United States. He was not a man to be trifled with, that was for certain. They both noticed that Pam had arrived for the last portion of Eric's speech. She had a few blood red tears glistening in her eyes as she dropped to her knees, head bowed in reverence.

"I pledge fealty to you Sire, until my final death." She said steadily as a few of those blood tears spattered the carpet below her.

Alcide and Claudine felt the need to display in much the same way that Pam did. They both dropped to their knees and bowed their heads.

"I pledge fealty to you Vampire, until I am sent to the Summerlands." Claudine said.

"I pledge fealty to you Vampire, until the day I see my last full moon." Alcide said.

Eric looked at the three of them, heads bowed, pledging their lives to him and his cause. And his cause he been taken up all because of a part human girl that had for all intents and purposes swept him off his quite large feet. There were three different species represented below him and the implication of that resonated strongly within him, bringing a knot to his chest that he hadn't felt since he was a human. This feeling was something similar to what he had felt from Sookie when she was around him. He still hadn't sorted through what the emotion was, but it felt like a clenching of his undead heart, and a radiation of warmth through his cold, unpumping veins. He felt a wetness on his cheeks that began to slide down his chin and neck. He reached up his hand and touched his face, pulled it away, and was surprised to see blood. Tears were falling from his eyes; he was crying. Eric cleared his throat, an unnecessary action and spoke to the three at his feet. "You may rise." He wanted them to see his face. All three of them barely contained their expressions of slight shock. "Thank you. Pamela, will you make the calls, you know who I would want fighting with us. We will move in 20 minutes. Alcide, Claudine, follow me, we arm ourselves." He turned his back on them and strode away, listening to the footfalls of the Faerie and the Were following him out of the room.

It wasn't long before they were coming to a locked door that led to a basement. Eric produced the key that opened it and entered the dark stairwell. At the bottom the three of them came to a heavy steel door with even more locks on it. Eric made quick work of them as Alcide and Claudine waited patiently. The moment the heavy door opened with a loud series of clanks, several florescent lights popped on along the ceiling and runner lights lit the floor. Uncountable amounts and types of swords lined the walls in racks and firearms rested in glass cases in the middle of the room. In shelves also along the wall sat boxes and boxes of shells for the firearms and smaller, easily concealed knives and daggers. Alcide let out a low whistle. "Grab anything you think you can make use of and can fit onto your bodies." Eric loaded himself up with his favorite katanas criss-crossed on his back and strapped knives to his wrists, ankles, and waist. He cocked his head, looking at his large amount of firearms, contemplating whether or not to take a few. With only a moments consideration, he was tucking two Glock 9mms into his waistband and grabbed several clips from the shelf. Most of the clips were already preloaded by his day man. "The clips you should be grabbing are the ones filled with silver bullets." Eric grabbed several more swords and guns in hand and headed upstairs to greet the vampires that Pam had called on his behalf.

Flanking Pam were three vampires that in any other circumstance would have brought a slight smile to Eric's face. To Pam's immediate left was one of Eric's oldest and most trusted friends, Godric. To Pam's immediate right was a very strong strong and trustworthy vampire Eric had always done business with in these parts, Clancy. And the other vampire was another female, Felicia. Her bite was vicious and as cutting as her wit. The moment he had stepped into the room the three vampires dropped to their knees, leaving Pam standing. They bowed their heads and said in unison, "We pledge fealty to you, Eric Northman, and will follow you to the sun if necessary." Once again, that tightened feeling in his chest started. It really did feel like a weight of bricks was resting on his sternum.

"Rise and gather your weapons. I am sure Pam told you what we plan to do this evening?" They nodded. "Good. The details are simple. We stay together, cutting through the property and locating Sookie as quickly as possible and removing her from danger. After her safety is assured, I will formally challenge the Queen to her throne. Do you all still stand beside me."

"Yes." Everyone said together. Alcide and Claudine had entered the room and spoke with the vampires.

"Failure is not an option. The word is not even in my vocabulary. We will succeed tonight. We will be beyond victorious. From this night forward creatures far and wide will know never to take what is mine, to never challenge me again, and from this point on, to never question my authority. I am ashamed of myself for not acting as the vampire I should have been all of these centuries. But I am making amends. You all will reap the great benefits for your service to me tonight. I place a great deal of trust in all of you. I thank you all for coming to my aid and I will make sure you are duly compensated." Eric began handing weapons to Clancy, Godric, and Felicia. Pam was already well stocked. "Is there anything else needed before we leave?"

"We will not fail, Sir." Claudine said, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. This touched Eric's newfound emotions. He couldn't look at her for but a second before turning his gaze to the wall behind her.

"I have faith, even though one such as I has been given up on by the Gods."

"I think the Gods will be on our side tonight." Godric said, in heavily accented English. No matter how many centuries passed, he still held on to that accent. It brought a half smile to Eric's face.

"And why do you think that?" Eric asked quietly.

"If they blessed you with one such as Sookie, that would not just allow her to be taken away from you. You deserve happiness. And I can see it in your eyes what you feel for her, as much as it is difficult for things such as us to admit, the love of anything really."

_Love? _Was that really what was happening here. Eric shook his head slightly. "I have grown to care for her and a desire to protect what is mine. Love is something I cannot consider. Enough time has been wasted, it is no one's fault so please do not look ashamed. We must leave now." Eric led the way out of his home with his small army behind him.

"We have but a few blocks to travel. I do not care about being stealthy, they will discover our presence soon enough." The closer they came to Queen Sophie-Anne's manor the more Eric could feel Sookie. She was in an all-consuming panic. He could feel her trying to reach out to him with her emotions. Underneath all of the distress and fear, there was a sense of calm, as if the idea of his coming was soothing her. Perhaps she could feel his rage boiling over and his nearing proximity in much the same way as he was beginning to feel her clearer. It was like adjusting the rabbit ears on an old television set, less snow was now showing on the screen. Eric could see the main gate now and none of the guards had yet to spot him. If this was any other scenario or formation he would have told his troops to fan out around the perimeter. No, they were going to hit straight in and hit hard, demolishing everything in their path. If anyone lived long enough to call back up they would worry about it then. They were practically on top of the gate when they were spotted.

"Halt, what business do you have here?" A uniformed guard said at the guard station.

Eric simply said one word. "Claudine?"

"My pleasure." Her razor sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight as her claws flashed down onto the guard the moment she jumped into his guard station. There wasn't much of a tussle but you could hear flesh tearing. All of the vampires found they're teeth snapping down at the violence of it. Moments later the heavy iron gate clicked and began to creak open.

"My, my, what terrible security we have here?" Clancy said, smiling a fangy smile.

"Do not let your guard down." Eric stated moving forward, placing himself in the front with everyone walking in a two-abreast line behind him. It was a little too quiet for his liking. They began their approach to the house when they were finally ambushed by approximately fifteen guards. Eric crouched down low, unsheathed his two katanas and let out a Viking battle cry that made goose bumps rise on even undead flesh.

"Tonight, you all die." And the fight began.

_A/N: So I have a flu from hell and might actually be able to write another chapter while I'm laid up on bed rest tomorrow. Who knows? _


	33. Chapter 33

**I was extremely optimistic thinking I could churn this out fast while rocking a hellacious flu, my big big apologies haha.**

**Someone asked for a Sookie POV, you ask and you shall receive. I'm glad you brought it up, because this chapter, and what happens within the chapter, makes so much more sense initially presented to you the reader from Sookie's POV. Enjoy kids. No promises on a speedy next chapter but I'm working hard. **

**Someone brought up some things in my chapters that didn't quite fit well with others and I'm well aware of that. I wish I could have written my entire story out and then gone back and edited it before posting. There were lots of things I wanted to change from the beginning and figured if I gradually fiddled and finagled them in the chapters some of you might not pick up on me changing a few key details. But you guys are smart cookies and caught a few of my bloopers. Whoops. Haha.**

**All character rights are those of Charlaine Harris because well, she's the genuis... not me :) haha. **

**Woah, big note beforehand, whoops.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The moment Sookie sensed the two Weres outside of the bar she knew the day was going to take a turn for the interesting, and interesting in a very bad way. She just had a sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach over the situation the moment she was left alone in Sam's office while Alcide and Claudine took care of business outside. Sam was watching guard outside of the door. His emotions were even more all over the place and fuzzed than they normally were, erratic was the appropriate word. The door wasn't closed completely and she could see him shifting his weight from one foot to another, almost as if he were impatient about something. But what did he have to be impatient about? It wasn't his life on the line here. Sam started muttering to himself and began pacing back and forth before he finally threw the door open.

"You're coming with me." He said as he reached for Sookie.

She instinctively leaned away from him, not liking the expression that was stretched across his slightly pale face. "No, I think I should stay here and wait until my guards get back and tell me everything is ok."

Sam grimaced. "Do you not trust me Sookie?" He leaned towards her again and Sookie jumped out of the chair to put as much distance between the two of them as possible.

"I'm beginning to not, actually." Her voice was trembling slightly as she spoke. She felt like Sam was a predator backing her into a corner. She had never felt like this around him before. Sam had been a person she had known for quite some time and could always rely on him to be a shoulder to lean on and an ear to listen. Right now, at this instant, Sookie didn't know this man at all.

Sam let out a bark of a laugh that did not color his face in any type of amusement. His eyes were dark, menacing almost. "You never should have trusted me. That's the funny thing about you Sookie... you always look for the best in people. Yet you never saw the worst parts of me. Oh well, that's better for me and made all of this easier. But there's no time to talk. You're coming with me." Sam leapt at her and with a strength he didn't look like he could possess, grabbed her arms in a vice like grip.

Sookie did what any woman in her situation would do, she screamed and began to struggle. He pulled her out of the office, down a hallway, and out of a loading dock on the opposite side of the restaurant from where Alcide and Claudine were. Sam threw her over his shoulder and began to jog towards the woods. Sookie felt like a sack of potatoes and Sam acted as if she weighed absolutely nothing. The moment the broke into the line of trees her stomach literally dropped out of her. Waiting for them was a convoy of SUVs along with about a dozen large men, who's brain signatures indicated the fact that they were not human. Sookie began to panic more and her struggles increased. Sam simply laughed and barked that one of the men open the door to one of the vehicles. He dumped Sookie inside, climbed in after her, and moments later they were traveling down a dirt road to God knows where.

She was not going to sit idly by. Sookie brought her hand up and slapped Sam across the face with a loud crack. He grabbed her wrist so tight that she felt the bones might very well snap. "You're hurting me."

"Oh chere, I'm sorry. Do I need to tie you up so I'm positive you don't try to hurt me?" Sam looked at her intently and she shook her head 'no.' He let her arm go with a little toss. She began rubbing the bones of her arm and hand. "Buckle up." He spat out at her. She snapped the seat belt into place and simply starred at the man she thought was her friend.

"What is going on? Why are you doing this to me?" Sookie was trying to choke back tears but a few were escaping her. She just couldn't take anymore betrayal. Recently, it's all that had been around her. Everyone in her life was turning out to be a false character. It was starting to hurt more and more. And this blow, she didn't know if she could recover from this blow.

"I'm taking you to the Queen. So just sit back and enjoy the ride. We should be there in a couple of hours." Sam leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Sookie was not done with him yet though, she was not just going to leave this be.

"Why are you taking me to the Queen? Give me answers, please... Sam... I trusted you." Now she really was crying.

Sam cracked an eye open and glanced at her. Sookie realized that the man she was seeing in front of her at this moment was the real Sam Merlotte, the man behind all of the masks. The person he had been masquerading as was a false personality... she could see that now. This Sam was cold and uncaring. This was not the Sam she thought she had known for years. "I've had dealings with the Queen for years. We do a sort of exchange program. In exchange for information and procurement of various supernaturals for her entourage she pretty much gives me free license for businesses and other arrangements. I don't have to go through as much redtape as other people do. I scratch her back and she scratches mine in a sense. When I moved to Bon Temps I started keeping tabs on you and exchanged that information with her. She found you interesting and wanted you for her own. She sent Bill Compton to collect. He failed horribly, that's obvious. He's held onto his humanity a little too tightly. It's a shame. He's like a defanged vampire. So it was my turn to clean up the mess Compton created. I wanted to keep to the shadows and not jeopardize my position but oh well. What the Queen wants, the Queen gets. And that's you chere. You'll want for nothing with her though, it will work out to your advantage to. So stop complaining and just enjoy what will be your new life."

Sookie didn't want to sit anywhere near this monster that she formerly called her friend. She slid as far away from him as possible in the backseat of the SUV and laid her head against the window of the door. Her mind, body, and soul hurt from everything that happened the past couple of days. She just wanted to be left alone. She was nothing special... why was everyone making her out to be something she didn't think that she was? Tears kept streaming down her face and eventually she slipped into a fitful sleep. Her nightmares were inescapable and she still felt trapped in them even after Sam shook her awake.

"We're at the Queen's manor. It's time to meet your... well future maker." He chuckled and pulled her out of the backseat roughly. They walked up part of the driveway up a grand staircase, through a large double front door, and into a foyer that was well lit by a chandelier. There were women in maid uniforms standing around and curtsied when Sookie entered. She couldn't take in enough of the room through her sheer panic and fear. She was looking for anyway to escape alive but there were too many people around and Sam still had a very firm grip on her upper arms. "The Queen is just through those parlor doors. She's just risen so she's probably feeding. Would you like to get a lesson on feeding before or after your turned?" There goes that horrible laughter of Sam's again. It made Sookie pull away from him in disgust. He really did get a sick sense of joy out of this situation.

Instead of waiting for Sookie's answer, he turned her and marched her towards a set of doors to their left. He knocked twice. "Enter." A cool female voice called out from inside. Two maids scurried forward and pushed the double doors open for Sam and Sookie and the sight that greeted them made Sookie's stomach turn over. There were two humans that had already been fed on laid out on fainting couches and one was currently being feasted upon by a petite blonde vampire on a blood red couch. She finished up with the human and rolled him non to gently off of her lap and onto the floor. She licked the blood from her lips while smiling and taking in Sookie's appearance. Sookie felt the goosebumps rise on her skin and a shiver slip down her spine. Then the vampire spoke and her voice was colder than ice but vainly attempting to be sugary sweet.

"Well if it isn't the famed Sookie Stackhouse in my humble home at last! It is such a pleasure to meet you." She stood up from the couch and at vampire speed was directly in front of Sookie. "Sam Merlotte, you are dismissed. You did very good work." The vampire touched her face and pushed it from side to side, began walking around her, examining her from head to toe. Sookie felt like she was on an auction block; on display at some type of market for the highest bidder. She felt material and that feeling did not sit well with her. She wanted to scream 'I'm a person dammit I can't be treated this way!' but nothing came out of her mouth as she just stood there, letting the vampire continue her perusal. "You know who I am of course?"

Sookie shook her head and muttered an almost inaudible "No."

"I'm Queen Sophie-Anne. I control these Louisiana territories. And you my dear are something special aren't you not?"

Sookie wasn't sure what to say exactly but figured playing dumb might buy her a little time. "No m'am, I don't think I'm particularly special. I'm just a simple bar maid from a small town up north." Despite the situation, Sookie's southern manners still hadn't fled from her despite the fact that her bravery felt like it would falter at any moment. The Queen was terrifying in a quiet and deadly way. The vampire could snap her in a second and would probably have a smile on her face while doing it.

The Queen let out a freezing and tinkling giggle. "My dear Sookie aren't you just a funny little girl. You and I both know you are not just a simple bar maid from a backwater town, now don't we?" Sookie didn't respond. The Queen gripped either side of Sookie's face with her pincer like grip and forced her to make eye contact. "Oh let's not get off on a bad foot, shall we? I want us to be the best of friends. And friends should tell each other things and have great communication. Don't you think?" Sookie still didn't respond. The Queen began squeezing her jaw and Sookie let out a gasp of pain. "You will answer me human."

"I don't want to be your friend." Sookie managed to spit out around the hand that held her face.

The Queen frowned. "Eternity is a long time to live without a friend. You should come to terms with that now. Let's get back to you being special shall we? We'll take a seat and talk about this more?" The Queen practically pulled Sookie over to the blood red couch, stepping over the human that was passed out cold from blood loss on the floor. The Queen simply ignored the man but Sookie couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"What do you want me to say?" Sookie said quietly.

"Well my dear, tell me about yourself... about that little gift Sam Merlotte has mentioned to me. It's better to hear about it from the horses mouth, don't you think?" Sookie was starting to get annoyed at the Queen's habit of always asking questions within her sentences. She felt like the Queen would ask someone if they thought the sky was blue and if the grass was green just because that is how she spoke.

"There's not much to say." Sookie was going to be difficult.

"Do I have to pull the information out of you dear?" The Queen moved closer to her, menacingly, a fangy smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"I don't think that's necessary I just don't really think there's much to say. I'm really good at being empathetic. There, that's all." Sookie didn't lie persay but wasn't exactly being forthright.

There went that cold laughter again. "My dear aren't you precious? 'That's all' my left foot. I wouldn't have gone out of my way if I thought that was merely all." The Queen's gaze was probing. It made Sookie feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"It's not a useful talent, it's just kind of a pain in the neck sometimes... knowing what people are feeling and then sometimes taking on their emotions as your own. It's not like I can read minds or anything. Now that would be useful." Sookie looked at the Queen for the first time willingly and sort of raised her eyebrow in a move reminiscent of Eric Northman. That expression did not just pass by the Queen.

"Oh my dear but it is a useful talent and one that probably has increased with vampire blood am I correct?" Sookie snapped her mouth closed. "Hmm, I have heard about your associations with Mr. Eric Northman, I assume you two have exchanged then?" Sookie still remained stubbornly silent. "There goes the silent treatment again, I do not like it one bit my lovely. Just open that little mouth of yours and speak."

"Yes." Was all Sookie wanted to say.

"Aha, I hope he's not too difficult. He's bound to come for you. He's not too fond of people playing with his toys, that's for certain. He's made it rather difficult for me in the past couple of days to get ahold of your pretty blonde head. He's definitely itching and scratching for a fight. And what a darling that man is when he's fighting. Just thinking about it revs my engines, does it do anything for you?" And there went that fang-filled smile again. Sookie felt like she was going to lose her lunch over the Queen.

"When he gets here, I'm sure Eric will make you pay." Sookie managed to say over the roiling in her gut.

"Oh we shall see. Perhaps he'll be a little too late for what we have in store for you. Because where you're going can't really be reversed." With a laugh the Queen stood up from the couch and headed towards the other end of the parlor.

At that moment Sookie began to feel Eric. He was filled with an all-consuming rage and that rage was coming closer and closer. The rage began to wash over Sookie as if it were her own despite the fact that she was trying to push feelings towards Eric. His anger was becoming her anger. She glanced at the Queen through hazy red slitted eyes and all she wanted to do was remove the vampire's head from her neck. To tear the woman's fangs out one by one. Sookie began to stand as she heard a warrior cry thrown up high into the air outside. Eric was fighting his way to her.

The Queen turned around to face Sookie who was now a mere five feet away; apparently her feet had carried her closer without her even realizing it. The Queen smirked. "I guess the appropriate phrase here would be 'let the games begin', no?"

Sookie let Eric's rage boil over inside of her, using it as fuel for her fire. "No, The appropriate phrase here would be 'I hope you burn in hell, you fanged bitch.'" With that said, Sookie launched herself at the Queen.

_A/N: SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER!!!! I wanted to save the battle for just one chapter with alternating POVs between Eric outside and Sookie inside and then end it when they meet up somewhere in the middle. Don't throw fruit at me! _

_Oh in other news I have one chapter each completed on my AH story and my Alcide and Claudine story. I'm trying to write more so when this one is complete I can get to posting those!_


	34. Chapter 34

**God bless every single one of you. EVERY single one of you. All of you women (and even a few men) are beautiful individuals... mind, body, and soul. I can never thank any of you enough for the words you have given me through this difficult time. They have made me laugh, made me cry, made me reflect... and have stuck with me throughout my day as I deal with my life as it is now. You have all given me so much and God/Gods/Karma will return the favor unto you when you least expect it for the kindness you've shown this stranger over here. I have this weekend off from work and will be trying to write more as well as get back to all of the lovely PM's and review messages I received. Once again... thank you. **

**Characters are the property of Charlaine Harris, I am just taking the little guys out for a stroll. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eric POV**

The air was rent with the sounds of tearing flesh; the snarls of Vampire, Were, and Faerie. You could smell the blood, thick on the night's sky. Both sides fought without mercy; one for the protection of their Queen, and the other for the love of a part human woman they all either barely knew or didn't know at all. The loyalty they all were showing Eric was unlike anything the supernatural world have ever seen before, and probably would ever see again, at least not with any other supe. If they pulled this coup off, Eric would, as it appeared, not only be the strong, fearless, and valuable leader to the vampires but someone that was greatly respected by the entire supernatural community. On the majestic lawn in front of the Queen's house - he was a force to be reckoned with.

Eric's rage increased the longer he continued to fight off the guards. It seemed like most of the attacks were concentrated on himself. He was often getting double and triple teamed, whereas his team were taking them on one at a time. Everyone was dispatching their opponent rather quickly, leaving a trail of bodies on their path to the front door. Eric thrived in situations such as this. His blood lust had almost consumed him at this point, turning him into nothing more than a mindless killing machine.

"Where are they all coming from?" Clancy shouted in a flash of fangs as he dove past Eric's right and onto a vampire Eric hadn't even registered in his peripheral vision. In mere seconds Clancy had ripped the unnamed vampires head clean off of his shoulders. Killing vampires was never a very messy affair. They didn't spurt blood when they were cut open or limbs were severed... they sort of just oozed.

"She knew that we would come." Eric responded effortlessly as he rendered two of the enemy unconscious by slamming their faces against each other with a sickening thud.

"Such a wise Queen she is... knowing a vampire would be angry and try to take back his human mate." Pam said in a drole tone as she tore the arm off of her female vampire opponent and bitch slapped her with it. "That's what you get for causing me to break a nail you wretch!"

The fighting continued to press towards the door as Eric began to feel Sookie more and more. The enemy had most definitely thinned out at this point, a promising sign but who knew how many would be lying in wait inside? Sookie's emotions began to change from fearful and timid, to an all encompassing rage, a direct reflection of what he himself was feeling. Eric paled as much as a vampire could and almost lost his concentration as someone swung at him. Was she once again being overwhelmed by others emotions like she was on that fateful night that they had met? Would she black out? How was she channeling his rage? He could feel it consuming her and he just knew the situation just became that much worse. He started fighting in earnest, desperate to reach her before it was too late.

**Sookie POV**

Sookie landed square onto the Queen, taking the couch over with their fall. The beautiful piece of bloodred furniture splintered into pieces, pieces that Sookie could only hope would, by happenstance, go right through the Queen's heart. How dare this waste of undead space be so callous with another's life? Sookie was shaking with fury as she landed one good punch on Sophie-Anne before the Queen finally got over the utter shock of the situation at hand. Their position on the floor was immediately reversed with the Queen now straddling Sookie's hips, her knees biting into the the tender flesh as she held her in a vice grip. Sookie let out a sharp gasp of pain.

"Human you have no idea with whom you deal." The Queen said in a controlled, cold voice, glaring down at Sookie with her fangs down and her mouth drawn into a thin line over them.

Sookie glared at the Queen, she threw all caution to the wind and did something incredibly stupid, she spit into her face. "And you have no idea either you piece of trash." She began to thrash underneath the weight of the undead woman but her efforts seemed fruitless. After the Queen wiped the spittle off of her face she pinned both of Sookie's wrists to the floor to limit her mobility. Sookie should have been panicking. She should have been thinking logically but it seemed as if all logic had jumped straight out of the window to be replaced with anger and a 'devil may care' attitude. She was done being stepped on. Her hands and her hips may have been pinned, but Sookie's head was sure free to move around. She pulled her head back to the floor and brought it forward straight into the Queen's nose. I don't care who you are, whether human or a supernatural being, a shot to the nose when you least expect it will always sting. And it worked perfectly to Sookie's advantage. The bones in her delicate nose cracked and blood trickled down her lips as her eyes welled up with bloody tears. It also took the Queen off balance and Sookie was able to shove her off and roll away from her reaching arms. While standing, Sookie grabbed one of the splintered pieces of wood from the couch and turned to face the angry vampire who gave her a look that could have killed a rushing bull.

"You have a death wish." The Queen said, wiping her nose off on the back of her hand. Her face had already healed.

"Well if I am going down I'd rather fight for it than just simply lay there and take it, you frigid bitch." Sookie got a better grip on the makeshift stake as they began to circle one another in the room. Granted the Queen was faster and stronger, but she was hesitant to make a move now that Sookie appeared the complete opposite of broken and helpless.

"You will heel to me." The Queen said.

"Dream on." And in a flash the Queen made the first move towards Sookie.

**Eric POV**

It seemed like an eternity in the mind of the vampire, but in reality it only took a matter of minutes for Eric and his crew to finally reach the doors to the house. Broken bodies and dark red blood covered the lawn and cobblestones. Everything had grown quiet, not even those they left simply wounded managed to make a noise. Even though Eric didn't have a need to breath, his chest was heaving. He was panicking. He could feel everything Sookie was feeling at that present moment, as well as the Queen. What he felt was not comforting in the least bit. With a roar he smashed the doors open with his clenched fists, knocking several vampires over that were just on the other side. He barked out orders to his group "Take care of them all, I must find Sookie." Silently and swiftly they obeyed and descended upon the enemy like demons from hell. Eric moved out of the foyer with purposeful strides to the location he felt Sookie to be at. Each step that drew him closer made him more apprehensive.

Outside of what seemed to be the parlor room stood four well armed guards waiting for Eric. All of them were dressed in tight fitting black ninja outfits with swords drawn. Eric could hear the sounds of a fight coming from within the room. If his heart were still working it would have dropped into his stomach. He knew which two people were inside the room and which one would make it out alive. He turned his attention back to the guards with vision that was tinged with red and unfulfilled violence. Eric reached behind his back, unsheathing both katanas, twirling his wrists in an elegant pose of promised death. "You will all pay for what you have done." He said as he brought the swords at the ready. The guards remained silent, stoic. Eric launched himself at them with a clash of metal as he met two of the guard's swords. With swift flicks of his wrists he disarmed those two guards and on the back swing detached their heads. Bringing his arms around in opposing arcs he caught the necks of the other two and soon their heads were also bouncing off of the floor at Eric's feet.

"Too easy." He muttered under his breath as he pushed the parlor doors open. The sight that met his eyes made his useless stomach clench. He felt like throwing up the True Blood that was beginning to creep back up his esophagus. Both Sookie and the Queen were covered in blood, who's blood was who's was indiscernible. Their clothing hung on their body in tatters. Sookie's chest was heaving with the effort of the fight and the Queen's eyes were flashing murderously in her direction. Neither of them turned to acknowledge Eric's presence in the room even though they both were aware. He could see the stake clutched tightly in Sookie's right hand. Just as he went to open his mouth to stop the fight at hand the human and vampire launched themselves at each other. A strangled "No!" escaped his lips, but he knew it wasn't loud enough, it it most certainly hadn't come in time. His feet felt rooted to the spot.

The Queen quickly changed paths at the last second in her charge and caught Sookie by surprise from a different direction, immobilizing the arm with the stake and effectively removing it from her hand by breaking her wrist. Sookie screamed and tried to swing her left arm into the Queen in any type of punch she could muster. The Queen used the stake against Sookie and pushed it towards her. A small "Oh." escaped Sookie's lips as she crumpled to the floor. Eric's feet and brain finally caught up to one another as he pounced on the Queen, slamming her into the floorboards. He barely heard his group come into the room but he could smell them, just standing on the threshold, covered in so much blood. He needed witnesses for what he was about to do.

"I am relinquishing you of your authority in these Louisiana territories. This is a coup. Your army and guards have been demolished. You are at my mercy and I have decided to show you none. I am taking what I have deemed as my rightful place in the hierarchy. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Eric waited for the Queen's last words. He would at least give her that decency.

The Queen started laughing. She actually had the audacity to break into a fit of giggles. "I may have lost. But you have lost something far worse Northman. Your human is dying." Eric's eyes and the sets of eyes in the doorway snapped to Sookie lying on the floor in the pool of her blood. It hadn't registered to anyone that she had actually been run through with the stake that the Queen grabbed from her hand. Eric only recalled her wrist getting broken, he was too intent on dispatching the Queen as soon as she was a little bit away from Sookie so as not to pose a threat to Sookie anymore. It seems the Queen had posed the ultimate threat, and carried it through.

**Sookie's POV**

Sookie knew this whole situation was very stupid but her mind had checked out and she was running on pure adrenaline at this point. She was certain all the blood that she had ingested from Eric had made her just a little bit faster and a little bit stronger than the average human and that was her wild card in this whole battle. She also could feel some of the really intense emotions the Queen was feeling right before she would act. Like when Sophie-Anne would change direction in her circling earlier, she could almost feel her mind making the decision to switch to the opposite way. It made anticipating her moves a little easier and might actually be the saving grace Sookie needed in this battle.

The first volley of attacks from the Queen left Sookie with nothing more than a few scratches and tatters to her clothing. She was still gripping the stake as if it were her only life line. The Queen avoided coming to that side of her body so most of the attacks were concentrated on her left side, forcing her to punch with her weaker arm. But it left her able to kick with either leg. They both landed several good hits on one another, tearing clothes, drawing blood, and in Sookie's case... causing her to pant with the effort of the fight. The Queen was getting more and more pissed off the longer the fight went on. She probably wasn't used to meeting any type of match, much less in a human. Sophie-Anne tried to grab her by the neck, only succeeding in scratching her across the shoulder at the same moment Sookie lunged with the stake, it only got caught in her shoulder but she was able to pull it out and salvage her weapon. The stepped back from one another and glared.

Sookie felt Eric's presence enter the room but wasn't about to look away from the battle for one second. This was her fight and she hoped he would stay out of it for the moment. Earlier she might have needed saving, but dammit she was being stubborn and she wanted this bitch for herself. In a split second they both moved towards one another again. The Queen, as per-usual went towards her left side, anticipating the attack Sookie went to raise her left arm. She was surprised when the Queen veered to the right, effectively disarmed her and broke her wrist, and then dodged her punch. Even more surprising was the feel of her former weapon sliding non-too-softly into her chest. She looked down at the piece of wood sticking out and the blood beginning to stream out. Sookie breathed out an "Oh" and crumpled to the floor.

Her vision kept blacking in an out as she was lying on the floor. She could hear the deep timber of Eric's voice somewhere above her but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Then she heard that disgusting tinkling laugh and then silence. She couldn't see, everything was going to shades of gray and black. Eric was beside her, she could feel him. He placed something warm on her rapidly cooling body. She could feel his tears fall onto her body. Why was he crying? She tried to ask this but found that her voice wouldn't work. He was saying something to her and sobbing. But she couldn't understand him. Her grasp on reality and, she just realized... her life... was slipping away.

**Eric's POV**

Rage, sadness, desperation... it all coursed through Eric. His fangs descended into the Queen's neck as he drained her dry, her body beginning to flake away before he pulled away from her throat. He got up on ungainly legs and collapsed next to Sookie's very still body. Her chest rose and fell at an irregular rhythm and her eyes were staring glassily into space, not focusing on anything in particular. Her clothing was torn all across her body and Eric wanted to give her as much dignity as one could in the situation. He pulled the shirt off of his back and gingerly placed it over her frail human body. His hand barely brushed against her hair and it was all it took to make him come undone. Tears began to track down his cheeks as a sob burst non-too-quietly from his lips. The tears made bloody streaks down his chin, down his neck, onto his chest, and dripped onto his shirt draped across Sookie. Her life was quickly leaving her and he had a decision to make - to let her die a final death or to bring her over.

Even though when he first met her Eric had thought nothing about turning her, considering only his selfish whims. He never realized how much her life and vitality meant to him; how much her humanity was essential to her being and he wasn't sure if he could do this to her. The knot in his chest grew tighter as he stared down on Sookie. He was finally able to define this feeling that she was evoking in him. It was something he only felt for his family when he was human so long ago. It was that warmth that radiated from Sookie whenever she was in his presence; so she felt it about him to. This feeling, this warmth, this knot and this tightness... this inability to let go... this was love. And the weight of it was killing Eric. He didn't even realize he was speaking outloud until he started picking up on the sound of his own voice - broken, pleading, so foreign to his ears, say, "Sookie, no, stay with me, I love you. I do not know if I can do this to you."

Finally her eyes stopped looking vague and locked onto his. In her eyes he saw all the answers to his unasked questions. He saw the permission for what he wasn't sure if he was capable of doing. Her life was slipping faster and faster away and he had to make a decision. He felt that warmth coming from her and he knew what he had to do. He couldn't let her die, not fully.

"Forgive me." He whispered against her lips as he kissed her gently. Eric kissed a trail down her cheek to her neck. He bit back sobs as he just rested his forehead against her carotid artery. His tears were splashing onto her pale flesh, leaving an interesting bloody pattern that in any other circumstance may have been beautiful to the blood thirsty demon that was always at his core. Eric sank his fangs into her throat, pulling deeply, trembling and crying. It didn't take long and soon he was biting into his own wrist and coaxing his life force into her mouth, cradling her head gently. In mere moments her chest stilled. This life of hers was now expired. Eric let out a heart wrenching wail that was supported by all the emotions that not only he felt, but Claudine, Pam, Alcide, Clancy, and Godric, who witnessed everything from the doorway.

Eric sank to the floor beside her body and just held her. He didn't feel like moving. He didn't feel like being. He just wanted to not exist for a moment, just the same as Sookie did not exist at the moment. Pam was the first to approach him.

"Dawn is approaching."

"Go to ground." Eric barely whispered. The three vampires walked out, leaving just Alcide and Claudine in the room.

"I can flash us all back to Sookie's house, I think it would be the most appropriate place." Claudine said. Eric merely nodded. He didn't feel like speaking anymore. His stomach hurt and his mouth felt like sandpaper.

In no time they were in the backyard of Sookie's house. He was sitting on the ground cradling her lifeless body as Alcide and Claudine dug a hole large enough for two bodies in the ground. He didn't speak, just merely stared off into the distance. He wasn't even thinking about anything in particular. He was just completely numb. The spark that was brought back into his existence had been momentarily extinguished. Who knew if the woman would be the same in three days? He shook his head and noticed that the hole was finished. He climbed in and settled them into as comfortable of a position as possible as dirt closed around them. Once they were fully buried Eric let the dreamless sleep of daytime consume him. With luck he wouldn't wake up until Sookie did. If only the Gods would be so kind.

_A/N: *Passes out a box of tissues* _

_Because I posted this chapter, I can now post the first chapter of the Alcide and Claudine story, because it was contingent on this chapter. The title of that story is "Your Comfort Object". There is only ONE more chapter in this story. However, I am thinking about a second part or a version 2.0... but part of me wants to end it with the next chapter so I can focus on the AH story I'm working on. _

_And I can promise there are lemons in the last chapter because... well... they are finally going to talk about their feelings for one another. It will have taken 35 chapters, but they are going to talk about it dammit. :) _


	35. Chapter 35

**I want to thank you all for journeying with me as I wrote Darker Desires. I appreciate all of the love every one of you have shown the story as well as me through my difficult times. This is the final chapter of the story. I have made the decision, however, to write Sookie as a vampire and to write a sort of offshoot story. So please be on the lookout for it. I do want to focus on my AH and Alcide/Claudine story before I dive into that one though. **

**Thank you thank you thank you!**

**And thank you Charlaine Harris, all rights belong to you and I just like to make your characters do silly things!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The darkness was absolute, surrounding Sookie in an inky blanket. The absence of light was also heavy upon her skin, almost like a weight, but not quite solid. It all shifted as she moved slightly. Wherever she was smelled distinctly earthy. She was confused as to how she got where she was but she was not panicked. For some unknown reason, there was a feeling of safety surrounding her in much the same was as the darkness. Sookie shifted a little more and that was when she noticed another body in the blackness, tightly wrapped around her somewhat naked frame. The body felt familiar, and through the damp smell of the earth, the scent was even familiar, but she couldn't place it.

And then that body moved.

It at first gripped her tighter into its embrace, then it began to sit up, pushing through what Sookie now realized was dirt. She was buried underground. Why was she buried? It wasn't long before her and the body had broken through the surface. She wiped the dirt out of her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was in her backyard. The hows and the whys were escaping her. Sookie got to her feet with a grace she couldn't have claimed previously and turned around to face the body that had held her; that had helped her reach the surface.

The sight that met her was nothing more than a shock and a feast to her senses. The man in front of her towered over her diminutive stature and had long, honey blonde hair with piercing blue eyes that appeared to be leaking blood down his strong jaw and onto his chiseled chest and stomach. He was shirtless and barefoot. She herself was in nothing more than the tatters and remnants of her bar uniform and was also barefoot. The man took a tentative step towards her.

"Sookie?" He breathed out on a shaky and broken sigh.

"What happened to me?" She responded, moving a little closer to him.

"Oh Sookie, do you not know?" Sookie shook her head. No recognition of this man was coming to her. "Do you also not know me?" She shook her head yet again. He leaned forward and reached for her hand. The moment their skin made contact Sookie received an overwhelming flash of pictures and emotions stream into her brain, almost as if she were a television receiving hundreds of satellite images. She dropped to her knees at his feet and began to cry. Her body was hunched over in as close to a fetal position as she could get as she wrapped her arms around his legs, clinging to the only thing that left like a lifeline to her at that present moment. After a few minutes she pulled away from him and wiped her face off on the back of her hand. Seeing the blood red tears that had smeared on her skin started another volley of sobs.

"Eric, Eric... I'm dead." She barely choked out in between sniffles.

Eric sank to his knees, pulled her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "No lover, you are not dead, not really. You are just at an altered state of being now."

"And what exactly is that, undead?"

"You are now vampire, yes." Sookie stared at him, almost as if waiting for him to say 'just kidding' or at least to tell the punch line of this horrible joke. But deep down in her gut she knew that he was telling the truth.

"Let us get cleaned up and then we can talk more. Is that alright with you?" Eric's question sounded far and distant to her ears but she knew she must have numbly nodded her head because they were moving towards her house. They were almost to the staircase when Sookie dug her heels in and refused to go forward. She pushed up a lot of dirt and grass with her bare feet. Eric gave her a startled look. "What is wrong?"

Sookie looked from Eric, to the house, and back to Eric again. "I can't go in there." What if she attacked the woman she loved more than any other in this world because she had absolutely no control? She couldn't do that to her Gran. How was she even going to explain this whole situation to her when she didn't even have complete answers for herself?

"Sookie, your family is still in the protective custody we placed them in before the battle. It is practically a vacation for them. We were not sure of the political outcome of the event... and we still are not. You house is empty."

Sookie slowly moved up the staircase. When she got to the front door she noticed a note taped to the door. Her name was written on it in her Gran's bold, yet flowery, scropt. With shaky hands she pulled the envelop down and opened it. It read:

_I, Adele Stackhouse, invite Sookie Stackhouse into my home. Won't you please come in dear?_

_Love,_

_Your Gran_

It seemed Sookie's undead life would be full of emotions and tears because she burst out into another round of sobs as she pushed the door open. She looked around her once familiar living room with new eyes. Everything had a radiance and clarity she never noticed before. She was lost in her thoughts as Eric steered her towards the kitchen. Sookie was confused. "I thought we were getting cleaned up?"

Eric chuckled sadly. "I am afraid we have to feed you, a lot, before we do anything else this evening.  
Eric sat her in a chair and opened the fridge, which was surprisingly stocked with a variety of True Blood. He pulled out several bottles and heated them all up in the microwave, shaking them to evenly distribute the warmth. He popped the top on one and handed it to Sookie, taking another one for himself. The spares he set on the kitchen countertop.

As soon as the smell of the synthetic blood hit her nose she felt two things simultaneously: her stomach tightly clenched and there was a pressure and sliding in her gums. Sookie brought her free hand up to her mouth to feel what were now her fangs. It was all so surreal. Eric raised an eyebrow at her over the top of his True Blood and motioned for her to drink up. Sookie hesitantly sipped. She knew what this slop tasted like. But as a vampire it didn't taste as bad. In no time she ha put away three bottles and was pleasantly full, maybe even a little pink in her newly pale cheeks.

"It is time to be clean now, I think." They walked side by side to the bathroom. Eric got the temperature just right, maybe a little hotter than she would have enjoyed alive. They began shucking their dirt ladden clothing off. Sookie had been looking at her body through the whole clothing removal process, trying to register any changes; other than being significantly paler than she used to be, all was in perfect working order. She glanced up at Eric. If she was breathing she would have stopped.

He definitely was more appealing to her now for some unknown reason. She, of course, had heard tales that vampires had increased libidos and sex drives... Sookie was thinking that was definitely the truth. She was staring at him as if he was her last meal on Earth. She must have been projecting her lust because Eric's 'not so little Eric' was soon standing at full attention and his eyes were smoldering down at her "And just what are you thinking, lover?" He practically purred.

"Oh nothing in particular." She played coy as she walked passed him and went to climb into the shower. She heard him before she felt him. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled Sookie tight against his body. She felt like she could melt right then and there. In fact, parts of her were already wet before ever getting into the shower.

"I do not think that it is nothing." Eric breathed into her ear at the exact moment he cupped her between the legs. Goosebumps rose on every inch of her flesh and she shivered against his body. He lifted her up and placed her underneath the spray of the showerhead. The hot water felt amazing on her cool flesh. So did the promise of what was to come between Eric and her.

Eric pushed her back gently by the chest so that her head was under the water. The sensation of it all was much more intense than anything she had felt previously. She could fell all the dirt and grime rinsing off of her skin and out of her hair. Eric grabbed her bottle of soap and lathered up her hair, massaging her scalp as well. It felt heavenly. He trailed those glorious hands down her body, rubbing soap everywhere. She let out a little moan and felt her fangs come down with a pop. It startled her so much that she jumped backwards, away from Eric. Eric looked at her with a pained expression.

"Let me wash up and let us lie down for a little while to talk? Yes?" This was a different... more hesitant Eric Northman than he had met previously. They finished up in the shower and toweled off. Soon they were curled up in Sookie's bed underneath the blankets. The sexual tension wasn't as palpable but was still in the air.

"I must begin with an apology Sookie, I am so very sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I did this to you Sookie. I am the reason you are no longer alive." Eric's voice broke.

"Eric you weren't the one that killed me... were you?" Sookie looked at him, hoping it to be false.

"I am the one that turned you. The Queen had shoved a stake into your chest when you were fighting and I did not know what to do. Should I lose you forever or should I take away your life and replace it with this half life? Sookie I am so sorry I made this decision for you."

"But you didn't kill me Eric, you saved me."

"You think that this is saved? I have cursed you. I had thought about turning you when I first met you; out of selfishness and pure boredom. That guilt is eating away at me. I ask for your forgiveness."

"Eric." Sookie turned his face towards hers because he would not meet her eyes. "What you did was not a selfish act. If you would've done it any other time, maybe. You did save me. I can learn to adapt. And since you are my maker, I'll get to enjoy spending time with you for however long. There's nothing to forgive. But if you need to hear it... I forgive you Eric."

Tears streamed down his face. "Thank you Sookie, thank you in more ways than words can express." Eric then captured her lips in his and slowly, delicately, began to kiss her. She melted quietly into his mouth as he rolled them over so that she was underneath him. Eric slid his tongue gently over her lips, silently seeking entrance. Their tongues tangled in a dance of promises unspoken. Eric moved away from her lips and placed small kisses all over her face, eyelids, forehead, and neck. He trailed his lips down to the erect tips of her breasts. She let out a gasp and gripped his head to her body.

"Eric... so good."

"I have missed you, lover." He said, in between kisses.

His mouth dipped lower, swirling circles on her stomach. He pushed her thighs apart so that she was spread open for him. Sookie waited with palpable anticipation and almost came undone when Eric slowly and agonizingly licked upwards, sucking gently on her bundle of nerves. Her hips had practically jumped off of the bed. He tried to hold her down but Sookie was now just as strong as Eric. He continued his slow licks and alternate sucks until she was right at the very edge. Right before she fell over the side, he inserted two of his very talented fingers, pumping upwards, hard... yet tortuously slow, as she screamed out her blinding orgasm. He continued to grip her and lick as she came down. Sookie thought that she could almost see stars forming behind her eyes.

Eric climbed back up her body, kissing every inch along the way. He placed himself at her entrance at the same moment he reached her lips. He gave Sookie a searing kiss as he began to slide into her. She began to pant as he sped up. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and her arms were gripping his back. Eric peeled Sookie's arms off of his sides and interlocked their hands as he placed them on the bed beside her head. He continued to kiss her. They were as joined as two beings could possibly be without crawling inside one another. Eric continued to speed up, spurned on by Sookie's moans and thrashing hips that were meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Lover, look at me." Sookie's eyes snapped open and locked onto his. "I..... love..... you...." He panted out, punctuated by his pistoning hips.

She gave him a fang filled smile as one bloody tear slipped from her right eye. "I love you too." She breathed out. Eric returned the razor tipped smile as he continued to rock within her. They both came shortly after, clutching each other tightly and shaking over the physical exertion and the emotional toll at had taken on them both.

Nothing would ever be the same again; however, now the nights would only hold hope.

_A/N: It is finished. _

_I set out to write a story about a thick skulled vampire that refused to fall in love. He has now :). I don't want to say I am continuing this story because it isn't really a continuation of Darker Desires. I'm going to take a stroll in the idea of the vamp/vamp relationship I've now created. It's going to take time thought. If you have me author alerted you'll see it posted sometime in the next month. Otherwise just check out my fabulous Alcide/Claudine story Your Comfort Object where the couple will definitely be making guest appearances. Be on the lookout for a new chapter in that story tomorrow night. Also be on the lookout for my AH story that I will be posting called I Said NO Venetian Blinds!_

_It's been a pleasure!_


End file.
